Universal Love
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Yugi goes to college. I suck at Summaries. :) Rated T for language :P PUZZLESHIPPING! MEANING BOY X BOY!
1. Ch 1: Welcome

**Me: Okay guys, I figured that once the holidays were over you guys would want another story from me... Was I right? :) Well, in case I was, here's my newest story ^^ I hope you guys enjoy. This one is also a teaser for this future story :P I'm going to try and do more from Yugi's point instead of Yami's. But its really hard considering how I'm a Yami myself :) My BFF being my Hikari XD And no, we're not shipped together like Yami and Yugi are :P lol. But I will try, please let me know what you guys think okay? This will be puzzleshipping :) So if ya'll don't like the gay couples, yaoi, whatever the hell else you can call it, well, you won't like this :) This will have Christmas in it, and New Years, but hey, who doesn't like that stuff? :) Anyways, let me know what you th-**

**Yami: Oh jeeze shut the hell up!**

**Me: T.T**

**Yugi: YAMI ATEM SENNEN! GO TO UR ROOM!**

**Yami: T.T**

**Me: :P Funny how things work out right :) lol! Anyway, No spoilers before the story this time :) You'll just have to read and find out on this crazy adventure :)**

**Yugi: And Nickey doesn't own YGO :)**

**Me: Or anything to do with YGO :)**

**Yami: And, for the last time -.- Happy Holidays everyone :)**

**Me: Oh! There is cursing :) So if u do not like the swearing, do not read :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome**

It was a bright, sunny, fall day in Domino, Japan. There was a light breeze blowing making it cool enough to stay outside for hours. A young man was walking down the sidewalk, headed to University. His hair was tri-colored and spiked out in the shape of a star. His ebony black hair had bright purple tips and blonde bangs framed his face which was slowly losing its cherubic shape. He had big bright amethyst eyes, sparkling with excitement, but his facial expression revealed he was also scared. His skin was pale and he wore dark blue uniform pants, black and white Nike tennis shoes, a white button up dress shirt, untucked, and carried his dark blue uniform jacket with a brown back pack. He rolled a black suit case along beside him, carrying what he would need to live here on campus.

Yugi Motou was smaller than most kids his age, he was shy and felt awkward in social places. He decided to stay on campus at University so maybe he could open up a bit more and become socialable. He didn't have many friends, but Ryou and Malik were his best friends and they got him into their sorority house. **(A/N: For those of you who like to get pissy and have technical terms, I'm sorry, but I don't go to University, :P So its kind of a long shot here :) I'll do my best.)**

Yugi arrived in front of the giant University. He walked in and went to the office. "You must be Motou, Yugi" he heard a woman say. He turned and saw a woman standing there, she was dressed in slacks with a purple business suit top, black strappy heels on her feet. Her brown hair was pulled back and twisted into a bun with a stick sticking out of the bun, her bright green eyes sparkling.

Yugi smiled at the lady "Yeah, thats me."

"I see that you're in the sorority with Ryou Ishku and Malik Ishtar, is that right?" Yugi nodded. "Good, then Mr. Wheeler over there can show you around, he's also in that sorority and he's very kind." The lady pointed at a blonde haired man that sat in one of the chairs outside of the office. He was wearing the school uniform, the jacket no where in sight, and his tennis shoes were white with black strings. "Mr. Wheeler!" The lady called. The blonde looked over at the two of them with one eyebrow raised. "Can you come here?"

The blonde closed the book he had been reading and walked over. "Yeah Mrs. Rin?"

"Mr. Wheeler this is Yugi Motou, he's joining your sorority and I was wondering if you could possibly show him to the house and to his room. Mr. Motou this is Joey Wheeler."

Joey put out his hand for Yugi to shake. "It's nice to meet ya" Joey said in his brooklyn accent.

Yugi smiled at Joey "It's nice to meet you too Whee-"

Joey held up his hand "It's okay, just Joey okay?" Joey said smiling at Yugi.

"Joey it is then" Yugi nodded and his eyes brightened a bit more.

"Alright Yugi, let's go show you around and then we'll get you settled into your room."

Yugi giggled but nodded and began to follow Joey around the school.

Yugi was wore out by the end of the tour. The University was so big, and there were so many twists and turns. Yugi flopped down on a nearby bench, his poor little legs were on fire. "Oh jeeze, this school is so big" Yugi groaned.

Joey chuckled "C'mon, the sorority house is just over there, and it looks like everyone is home." Joey grabbed Yugi's suitcase with one hand and Yugi's hand with the other, dragging the smaller all the way to the house.

"J-Joey, how many people are here?" Yugi asked, looking nervous as ever.

"Well, theres kind of two groups that live here." Joey started counting on his fingers "Including you, theres now twelve of us here." Yugi started to shake visibly "Hey, relax" Joey told him "Everyone that's here is just as friendly as I am. Marik and Bakura are the two troublemakers here, but Yami and Seto will keep them in line."

"Anything I should know before we go in?" Yugi turned to Joey.

"Well, Yami and Seto are cousins, and Seto has asked us all not to ask Yami about his family. I'm not sure why, but whenever someone asks Yami about his family Yami acts all depressed. So try not to mention the F word okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Wha-"

Just then the door flew open and a white haired blur flew past the two followed by a light blonde blur. Yugi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "W-What w-was th-that?"

"The white blur was Bakura, the light blonde was Marik" Joey explained.

"The troublemakers?"

"Yup"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" The two turned and Yugi blushed. He was really suprised he didn't get a nosebleed with the gorgeous tanned man that stood shirtless in front of him. The man wore tight dark blue leather pants with two black belts on his hips, black boots with silver belt designs on them, a black choker around his neck, he was putting a belt looking bracelet around his wrist, his tricolored hair was combed back, ebony black with crimson red tips, a few blonde bangs going back in it, the rest of his bangs framing his face. The man looked up at the two and smiled sheepishly. His crimson red eyes closing at the gesture. "Sorry about that. You must be the new guy" The man held his hand out "Yami, Yami Sennen."

Yugi absentmindedly shook hands with Yami. "Uh, oh, um Yugi, Yugi Motou" Yugi said giving his head a shake.

Yami chuckled "I'm going to chase those two down and get my shirt back before someone here passes out." Yami walked past Yugi with a wink and began chasing after the two troublemakers.

Yugi blushed a bright red. He couldn't help but watch Yami while he sprinted off on the heels of the two blurs from earlier. Joey was waving his hand in front of Yugi's face but still not getting any response. "Earth to Yugi!" Joey yelled in Yugi's ear.

Yugi plugged his ear and turned to look at Joey. "What the heck was that for?"

"You were drooling over one of our house mates" Joey smirked at Yugi "Someone liked what he saw."

Yugi blushed a darker red, if at all possible. "Relax, it'll be our little secret" Joey said grinning at Yugi.

Yugi facepalmed but continued to follow Joey inside. They walked into what Yugi guessed was the common room. There were three large couches, two along the wall and one in the middle. A few recliners were placed in random spots around the room, a large rug was spread out in the middle of the floor, a coffee table was sitting on top of it. There were a few doors off to the sides. "Wow" was all that Yugi could manage.

Joey chuckled "Yeah, it grows on ya though. You'll-"

"Well that takes care of that" The two of them turned and saw Yami walking into the room pulling his tight black shirt over his head.

"Beat 'em up Yam?"** (A/N: Pronounced Yawm)** Joey snickered.

"Not to bad" Yami chuckled brushing off his shirt while he walked past the two. "You show him around the University too?"

"Yep"

"Okay. Sorry about that, I had to have a shower though."

"Hey, that's fine, it was fun."

"Thanks Joey. You gonna finish it up then or would you like me to take over?" Yami quit picking at his shirt and looked up at Joey.

"Nah, you look like you could use some lunch Yams. You go eat, I'll finish this tour."

Yami chuckled "Thanks Joey, you're a great help."

"I try my best for my bud."

Yami chuckled before disappearing behind the right door towards the back of the room. Groaning was heard and then a thump. The two of them turned around and the "blurs" from earlier were flopped down on the floor. "Yami is so mean" the white haired one groaned.

"What a dick" the light blonde one groaned.

Joey snickered "You two deserve it for stealing his shirt."

"Oh like you don't like seeing that man shirtless Joey" Bakura smirked.

"Who doesn't? That man is gorgeous" Marik chuckled.

Joey chuckled "Yeah, yeah he is."

"Who's the runt?" Bakura asked.

"He's not a runt, he's a squirt" Marik said throwing Bakura off his back to go inspect Yugi.

Bakura hit the floor with an 'oof' "Ya fucking wanker don't throw me next time!" Bakura groaned. Bakura got up off the floor and went over to inspect the little one that was standing next to Joey looking scared for his life while Marik was pinching his cheeks.

"You guys, c'mon, don't pick on Yugi!" Joey said.

"We're not pickin' on him" Marik chuckled. He stood between Joey and Yugi so he could continue his inspection.

"Yeah, we're just curious" Bakura said standing on the other side inspecting the little one.

"He kinda looks like Yami" Marik said. "He doesn't have his muscles, or his nice ass, though he has a nice ass too."

"Not that I don't like the compliments you guys, but leave the poor guy alone" Yami said from behind them. They turned and Yami had a I-can't-believe-you-guys-have-been-staring-at-my-butt look on his face. **(A/N: Ya know the -.-' look :D)**

"You ruin all the fun Yami" Marik whined.

"I know, I'm such a terrible person" Yami chuckled as he walked over.

"What are we having for dinner tonight Yami?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I figured since we have a new kid and today is Friday, we could order pizza" Yami said. "But... There's some cleaning that needs done before we can do tha-"

Marik and Bakura disappeared in a blur. "W-Where did they go?" Yugi asked looking shocked.

Yami chuckled "They most likely went to clean their rooms." Yami turned to Joey "Mind if I join you for the rest of the tour?"

"Of course not" Joey said with a grin on his face.

"Good. I may need your help Tuesday Joey." Yami said as they continued with the tour.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Well, because I have three new kids coming in Tuesday. Two of them go to the same house, but the third doesn't, so I'd appreciate if you could help me with the third one."

"I'd be happy to help ya bud."

"Thanks."

"Anyway Yugi, the door back there that Yami went through earlier is the kitchen. The door at the back of the room at the left goes out to the back yard. The door there on the right goes to Yami's group of rooms, and the door on the left here goes up to our rooms."

"Who is Yami's group?" Yugi asked looking confused.

Yami smiled and Joey chuckled. "Well, ya remember earlier how I said there are two groups living here? Yami, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Duke, and Mai are in Yami's group. Ryou, Malik, Tristan, you, me, and Serenity are in my group" Joey explained.

"Oh. Why are there two groups? And aren't the girls supposed to be seperate from us?"

"Uh..." Joey tried but didn't have answers.

Yami chuckled "I think I can shed some light on that. The 'groups' as Joey called them aren't really anything to important, its just to keep the sides seperate and equal so that way people can be placed where they're comfortable. My group is basically a group of friends, we're a little rough though, so thats why we're placed together. Joey's group are great friends to have around and very supportive, which is why you'll be placed with them. You seem like the nervous type, so I'm sticking you where I think you'll be comfortable. And if I'm not mistaken Ryou and Malik are your friends." Yugi nodded "Okay. And as for the girls, their placed here to help keep us focused. Serenity is Joey's sister which is why she's over there with you guys. And Mai is a sisterly figure to all of us, which is why she is able to stay with my group."

"Oh."

"You'll get used to it" Yami said. "Joey, let's show him to his room so he can put his things in there while we finish the tour."

"Oh! Right!" Joey said smiling sheepishly.

They turned and went to the door at the left. A flight of stairs curved as it went up to the second floor. Yami noticed Yugi struggling with the black suitcase. He turned and grabbed it from Yugi "Let me help you with that" Yami said with a smile.

"Th-Thanks" Yugi said blushing as Yami walked past him with the suitcase in hand. 'Oh my gosh does this man even know what he's doing to me?' Yugi thought to himself.

They walked down the hallway and went into the third door on the right. "Why are there so many doors?" Yugi asked.

"Well, because the door to the right downstairs also leads up here. Just over there instead of over here" Yami explained.

"S-so those are your guys' rooms?"

Yami nodded "Mhm. Those are all our rooms."

"Oh."

"The walls in here are white, you're allowed to decorate it, paint it, do whatever you want to it, just so long as you paint it white before you leave this place" Yami told Yugi while opening the door to Yugi's room.

"Wow, its so cool here" Yugi said gazing around his room. There was a bed to the right big enough for two to sleep in, a desk was straight ahead with a dresser beside it, and to the left there was a closet.

Yami walked in and sat Yugi's suitcase on the bed. "Here ya go. I'll let you get settled in. You won't have to go to classes until Monday morning okay?"

"O-Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome. Feel free to hunt me down if you have any other questions okay?"

"Okay" Yugi said smiling.

"I'm sure Ryou and Malik will be barging through that door once they get out of class." Yami said turning to leave.

"Yami?"

"Hm?" Yami hummed turning back around.

"Why weren't you and Joey in class?"

"Joey just went back to class. And I don't go to class. I'm more or less a student advisor. I basically do the jobs the teachers aren't paid to do."

"Oh..."

Yami chuckled "Marik and Bakura don't have class till this afternoon. And we're ordering pizza for dinner tonight. You won't have to worry about fixing yourself anything except for lunch, I'll cook breakfast in the morning and dinner at night. Anything in the kitchen you can help yourself to, we usually do little parties on the weekend. Uh, laundry day is Friday. So, Thursday night you'll sit your laundry basket outside your door and Friday morning I'll be around to get it." Yami smiled a friendly smile at Yugi.

"Okay thanks" Yugi said.

"Any other questions?"

Yugi thought for a minute "No, I don't think so..."

Yami smiled "Okay, well, if you think of something I'll be somewhere around the house. My room is to the right, last door on the left. If you can't find me anywhere else, I'll be in there. And Monday I'll take you to your classes so that way I know you made it there."

Yugi nodded "Okay."

"Okay" Yami nodded. As he turned to leave the room Yami ran into the door frame. He blushed and smiled sheepishly at Yugi "Uh, theres a uh, door frame there.." He said laughing nervously he turned left and went down the hallway.

Yugi giggled at Yami. "Yami!" He yelled.

Yami popped his head back around the corner "Yeah?"

"Isn't your room that way?" Yugi asked pointing to the right.

Yami looked down the hall, blushing and smiling sheepishly again. "Yeah, uh, I, uh, guess it is..." He scooted** (A/N: Ya know, stepping sideways with one foot while dragging the other...)** across Yugi's doorway, waving to Yugi as he continued back down the hallway the right way.

Yugi giggled and shook his head. He turned around and began unpacking his belongings.

**Me: And theres the end of chapter one :) Catch ya next time you guys :P *waves* bye! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Little Bit of Knowledge

**Me: And here is chapter two! :D lol gonna find out a little bit more about the people that Yugi is gonna be living with :) and is that a crush in the air here between the two look-a-likes? :D Lets read on and find out :)**

**Mai: And Nickey doesn't own YGO :)**

**Me: Wow, hello there Mai :D**

**Mai: Hi Nickey ^^**

**Both: And remember to R&R :D**

**Chapter 2**

**Little bit of Knowledge**

Once he was done Yugi walked down to the common room and looked around. He hadn't been out back yet. Yugi wandered over and opened up the back door. The back yard was decent sized, for being a soroity house anyway. Flowers of all colors were around the outside of the yard. "It's pretty out here isn't it?" Yugi jumped and spun around to see Yami standing there, his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"You scared me. But yeah, it is pretty out here." Yugi turned back around to admire the yard. Yami walked past him and over to a cage that was hanging on the back porch. Yugi hadn't seen that when he first walked out here.

Yugi walked over and stood beside Yami. "He's a zebra finch. Marik says his name is Morrocco." Yami stuck his finger inside the cage and the bird hopped on it. "We don't take him out because he'll fly away, but he likes to hop on our fingers." He wiggled his finger and the bird hopped back on the perch. "Wanna hold him?" Yugi looked nervous, Yami chuckled. "Here" he grabbed Yugi's wrist and put his hand up to the cage. "Just put your finger out, you don't have to do anything else."

Yugi put his finger out and Yami guided his hand into the cage. The bird hopped on Yugi's finger and Yugi smiled "Wow" he whispered.

"Now just give your finger **(Glad I reread this because finger said fingle for some odd reason XD)** a gentle wiggle and he'll hop back off."

Yugi nodded and wiggled his finger gently. The bird hopped back up to his perch and Yami helped Yugi pull his hand out of the cage. "That was so cool" Yugi said his eyes glittering with excitement.

Yami smiled at Yugi's expression. "Never held a bird before?" Yugi shook his head. "Well, now you did." Yami winked. He looked down where he was still holding Yugi's hand. His eyes widened before he let go of Yugi's hand and smiled sheepishly "Uh, right. Anyway. Everyone usually comes out here to have peace and quiet." Yami turned and faced the yard again, hoping Yugi wouldn't notice the blush that was rapidly covering his face.

Yugi looked down at the hand that Yami had been holding. He smiled a little smile as a light blush went across his cheeks. "Y-Yami...?"

"Hm?" Yami hummed and turned back towards Yugi.

"C-Can you tell me more about the people we live with? I-I mean, just so I know what to expect. Joey warned me about a few things, but I just don't know much else."

"You're friends with Malik and Ryou right?"

"Yeah. And Joey told me Marik and Bakura were the two trouble makers..."

Yami chuckled "That they are. Um, well, theres the two girls, Mai and Serenity. Serenity is Joey's sister and a real sweetheart. Serenity goes out of her way everyday to make sure everyone is okay. If someone gets beat up, Mai is there to be like a mother to them. Shes a doll, and she's a total hottie, but her and Serenity are together and very happy together. So, theres no chance with either of them..."

Yugi giggled. 'Not that I was worried about either of them...' Yugi thought silently.

"Um, Tristan and Duke. Definantly two that you want to hang out with if you're feeling down in the dumps. Duke will crack you up and Tristan will be right beside him cracking jokes."

"Sounds like you're best friends with them."

"Yeah, you could say that. Duke has been my best friend since I came to Domino. Back then I really needed some friends..."

Yugi noticed the sad look in Yami's eyes. It looked like he was going to cry. Remembering what Joey said earlier Yugi urged Yami on. "So, uh, the others?"

"Right" Yami snapped out of his sadness. "Uhm, Seto is my cousin, and he's kind of a business man, but hes nice. He's easy to get along with. Joey, you met him earlier, hes just a big brooklyn goofball. But he's the best friend you'll probably ever find. He cares about everyone, and he'll stand up for just about anyone."

Yugi looked at Yami as if he were forgetting someone. Yami looked at Yugi and lifted an eyebrow. "What about yourself?" Yugi asked a smile breaking across his face.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You live here too right?"

"Well.. Yeah... But, uh-"

"I said everyone I'll be living with..."

Yami smirked. "Well, uh" Yami coughed into his hand clearing his throat "There really isn't much to know about me."

"The blush covering your face tells otherwise" Yugi said smiling.

Yami's eyes widened a little bit a smile went across his face and he chuckled a little. "Well, um.. What do you want to know?"

"What kind of a person are you?"

"Well, I think I'm a reasonable person. I don't judge people... Um..." Yami shrugged.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you judge people?"

"Because, judging can hurt. You don't know that person to well, but you judge them anyway. Especially judging someone by their looks..." Yami shook his head.

"Sorry..." Yugi said softly, looking down at the ground.

"Sorry? For what?" Yami looked up at Yugi confused.

"I just feel like I crossed a boundary I shouldn't have..."

Yami smiled and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up. "Listen, I have a lot of issues that I'm still getting over. You're new here, and you didn't know. It's fine alright?" Yugi nodded but there was still a sad look in his eyes. "C'mon, I'll go show you the kitchen" Yami said wrapping his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Okay" Yugi smiled.

They walked back into the house and Yugi noticed that Yami locked the back door before they continued on into the kitchen. "Okay, well, in here we have everything that would normally be in the kitchen, there's an island in the middle with cabinets beneath it that holds all kinds of snacks, like chips, snack cakes, blah, blah, blah." Yami waved his hands dramatically "The fridge holds all kinds of bullshit that you can just help yourself to-" Yugi began giggling "What's so funny?"

"You, you're walking around here acting all dramatic telling me where to find things and just your reactions to everything is hilarious" Yugi held his stomach while he continued laughing.

"So you find my dramatics funny?" Yami thought for a minute and realized how he had been acting and started laughing with Yugi "I guess I was a little over dramatic."

"A little?!" Yugi's sides were beginning to hurt from laughing so much.

The two of them continued to laugh at Yami's dramatics for a few minutes longer. "Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, it appears I've missed the joke" came an amused voice that Yugi hadn't heard yet.

Yugi looked up and saw that a tall man had entered the kitchen.** (c'mon guys, I want ya'll to guess who this is! lol!)** Yugi didn't know whether to be scared, intimidated, or nervous, but he was pretty sure he was feeling all those feelings, however he still felt safe. What the hell was up with that? Was it because Yami was there? Yugi didn't even really know Yami, but, oddly enough, he trusted the man. What about this other man though? Could he be trusted? Yugi was about to find out...

**Me: Okay ladies and gents, I'm sure ya'll can guess who this mysterious man is :P But I want you guys to guess :) Best of luck! ^^**

**Yugi: Remember to review so that way we know who you guessed :)**


	3. Ch 3: Next Contestant

**Me: And now to chapter 3 of Universal Love :) Did you guys guess the man that entered the kitchen correctly? Let's find out :) lol here goes :)**

**Yugi: Nickey doesn't own YGO :)**

**Yami: Or any YGO characters ^^**

**Chapter 3**

**Next Contestant**

Yami chuckled as he looked over to see who had entered the kitchen. "What's up you bitch?" Yami said shaking hands with the man who had just entered.

"Nothing much whore. Who's the new meat?" The man asked.

"This is Yugi. Yugi, this is my cousin Seto" Yami introduced the two.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Yugi said smiling.

"He's sweet. I like him, unfortunately I have to much work to get done to stand around and talk. So if you'll both excuse me, I'll be on my way" Seto said walking away and waving goodbye.

"He seems kinda... Distant? Maybe?" Yugi said, trying to think of the right word to use to describe Seto.

"He's just busy, finals are coming up and everyone is cramming to make sure they get a good grade.

"Finals? Didn't school just start?" Yugi asked.

"Well yeah, but there are certain tests that you guys have to pass in order to graduate from University."

Yugi's face dropped "Oh man" he groaned "What am I gonna do now?"

"Don't worry about it. You seem like a smart guy, you'll be fine. From what I hear the test that you have to pass is just the basic things you learn here."

"Really? Doesn't really seem like something for people to be cramming for..."

Yami chuckled "Well, that's just it, you see, the test is made pretty simple, so you have to score at least an eighty eight percent on it."

"Yami.. How do you know so much about this test?"

"Well, like I said, I'm the student advisor. Everyone always gets so worked up over this test. It's my job to keep everyone calm and maintained. I also help the new students out with everything. I keep the bullies in line, and I make sure everyone makes it to where they need to go. I also assist those that are in need of something."

"So it's your job to make sure that the students here aren't stressed out to their limits?"

"Yep."

"Well, then I'm glad to have you around. I'm pretty sure I'm the most stressed out person there is..."

Yami smiled "Just remember Yugi, if you need help with ANYTHING at all, just come find me. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and help you out with whatever you need."

"Thanks Yami."

Yami nodded. "Yugi? Yugi? Where are you?" Yugi heard the familiar british accent of his best friend Ryou.

"Ryou!" Yugi cheered.

Yami chuckled and led Yugi out of the kitchen. He was happy to see Yugi so happy. Yugi ran and leapt into his best friend's arms. "Yugi, oh my goodness, it's great to see you!" Ryou laughed.

"Yugi!" Malik cheered tackling the smaller one to floor. Yami laughed from where he stood by the kitchen door.

"I see you've met Yami. Who else have you met?" Ryou asked.

"Just Yami, Joey, Marik, Bakura, and Seto so far" Yugi explained.

"Oh, while you're here Yami. I was wondering if maybe over dinner tonight you could assist Malik and myself with studying for that test."

Yami smiled "I'll be happy to Ryou. We're having pizza tonight, I hope that's okay."

"That's fine. Your cooking is amazing Yami, but it's great for you to have a break once in a while" Ryou said smiling at Yami.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'd like to have Marik, Bakura and Joey join in on our study group. You guys know those three won't study on their own."

"Right, that's fine by me. Where are those guys anyway?"

"Well, Joey got to class late due to giving Yugi a tour while I was in the shower. Marik and Bakura are cleaning the house somewhere, Seto just headed up to his room, I'm sure to study. Serenity, Mai, Duke, and Tristan still haven't showed up yet."

"You sent Marik and Bakura to clean?!" Malik said jumping up off of Yugi.

"Well yeah, I told them that if they wanted pizza tonight I wanted the house cleaned up..."

"Yami! The last time you made those two clean they mixed all the cleaning supplies and made basically a bomb!" Malik yelled.

"Yeah, but Malik, what's the chances... of... that... Oh my Ra what have I done.." Yami's eyes widened and he took off running out of the room. A few minutes later there was an explosion. Yami came back out of the kitchen covered in black dust. "Yeah.. Someone please leave me a sticky note NOT to make those two clean... EVER!" Yami shook off the dust and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Malik, Ryou, and Yugi couldn't help but laugh at Yami. Yami narrowed his eyes at them. "We're sorry Yami, but you should've learned from the last time" Ryou said laughing.

"Your face is priceless!" Malik yelled laughing.

Marik and Bakura came walking out of the kitchen covered in the same black dust Yami was. "Yeah, this time, they didn't blow up cleaning chemicals. They blew up some stuff they found in the science lab... Luckily it isn't deadly or poisonous in anyway. It just blows up black smoke and dust. So this is the worst of it" Yami explained.

"Heh heh" Marik chuckled sheepishly "Whoopsies..."

"Yeah, you're gonna think whoopsies" Yami said narrowing his eyes at Marik.

"It looked really cool..." Marik defended.

"Looking cool and being cool are two completely different things! You two are just lucky no one got killed with that! Sure that one only caused black smoke and dust, but next time you could seriously hurt someone! Now go clean up that mess, and so help me, if I catch you with a single chemical, I will NOT hesitate to punch you in the Ra damn eye!" Yami yelled.

"Okay" Marik and Bakura said together.

"Wait a minute. You bloody wanker, if we don't touch a chemical how are we supposed to clean up the mess?" Bakura asked popping his head back in out of the kitchen.

Yami turned back towards them, furious. "SOAP, WATER, AND A RA DAMNED RAG! THATS HOW! NOW GO CLEAN IT UP!"

The two's eyes widened and they ducked back in the kitchen, eager to avoid Yami's rage. "Yami, you're letting those two get to you again" Ryou said.

Yami sighed "I know Ryou, but seriously, they're going to end up killing someone" He pinched the bridge of his nose deep in thought.

Ryou chuckled "You know how those two are though Yami. They've always been that way, and I don't think they're going to change any time soon."

"Yeah, I know... Anyway, I have some cleaning to do before I can get started on anything. Ryou, ask everyone what kind of pizza they want and order it for me will ya?"

"Will do."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver. I'll return in a minute. I have a meeting in five minutes, and I have to attend that. I'll pay for the pizza, just please do that for me."

"I will Yami, now go before you're late for your meeting" Ryou said pushing Yami out the door.

"Okay, and you guys have Yugi?"

"Yes!" Ryou and Malik yelled.

"Okay, well make sure those two clean up the mess without blowing up the house."

"Yami!" Ryou and Malik yelled again.

"Okay, okay" Yami chuckled "I'm going jeesh."

Yami walked away and Ryou and Malik closed the door behind him. "Yami is such a sweetheart but I swear he overworks himself way to much" Ryou sighed.

"I know, especially during finals week" Malik agreed.

"He seems really tired" Yugi said.

"Yeah, Yami has been really busy, the only reason he wasn't able to take you on your tour was because he fell asleep in the shower, he's completely exhausted. He pulled an all-nighter last night helping students study" Ryou said.

"Yeah, Yami has maybe had six hours sleep in the past three days" Malik said.

"Poor Yami..." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but Yami is one tough dude, he's able to handle himself and everything" Malik said.

"Right, so let's get going and ask what kind of pizza everyone wants" Ryou said.

"Hey, shouldn't we have asked Yami what kind he wants? I mean, he is paying for it and everything" Yugi said.

"Yami knows exactly what everyone will order Yugi, so Yami isn't to worried about it. We always get the same thing anyways. Honestly, I have no clue why he has us do this, I guess just to make sure that everyone gets what they want" Ryou said.

"Oh."

Malik smiled "Don't worry, we'll make sure Yami gets something, as long as he doesn't pass out before he's able to eat..."

"But, he's supposed to help you guys study..." Yugi said completely confused.

"No Yugi, you don't understand. We ask Yami to help us so that way if someone else asks him he can tell them that he is already tutoring tonight. We always study on our own, but asking him makes it so he can pass out whenever he wants" Ryou said smiling.

"So, you guys planned a study group so Yami couldn't go help someone else, and now he can get some sleep?" Yugi asked.

"Right, and we'll still help Joey, Marik, and Bakura with their studying" Ryou giggled. "Yami never catches on to our antics, he's always to tired to catch on."

The three friends walked around asking the house members what kind of pizza they wanted, once Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Mai came through the door, they asked them as well. They also introduced Yugi to the others. Ryou ordered the pizzas and told them that Yami was paying for it. Luckily they had Yami's information on file and were able to take it out of his account. Yami still wasn't back when the pizza arrived. Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Marik, Bakura, and Joey were sitting around studying. Mai, Serenity, Tristan, Seto, and Duke were sitting around watching T.V. or playing on their laptops.

Yami came crashing in the door an hour later. He looked like he was asleep on his feet. "Oh my Ra, the next time I go to attend a meeting like that, I'm just going to run away before it even begins" Yami said falling in the door on his face.

"Yami!" Mai ran over and checked on him.

"Is he okay Mai?" Duke asked.

"He's asleep, out cold." Mai said lifting Yami's arm and dropping it again to prove her point. "Marik, Bakura, Duke, get Yami upstairs to his room. Seto, go put the pizza away, I'm sure he'll wake up later on tonight and want something to eat. Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Joey, I'll help you guys study if you need the help. Right now Yami needs his rest" Mai smiled sweetly at them.

"Actually Mai, the only reason we asked Yami to help us tonight was so he could rest. We knew he wouldn't last long with how much sleep he's been missing out on, and we knew the only way to get him home tonight after that meeting was to ask for his help with studying" Ryou said smiling back.

"You guys are very kind to Yami, and I appreciate that. Thank you" Mai said.

"That's what Yami needs right now anyway" Seto said coming back into the room.

"What do you mean Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, that's for Yami to tell you guys when he's ready to tell you. It's not my place to tell you" Seto said.

"I understand" Yugi said.

Marik, Bakura, and Duke came walking back down the stairs. "Okay Mai, Yami's in bed" Duke said.

"Good, thank you, guys."

"You're welcome" The three of them said. Marik and Bakura sat back down in the little study group they had assembled.

"Okay boys, study as long as you want but make sure you get some rest tonight. I'm going to bed. And remember you guys, tomorrow is Saturday, so we won't have school. You guys don't even have to study tonight, you guys could wait until Sunday night" Mai said.

"Yeah, but we like to have a head start on things" Ryou said. "We'll only be up for a few minutes longer Mai, then we'll go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight boys." Mai, Serenity, Duke, and Seto all headed up to bed.

Ryou, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Joey stayed up for twenty more minutes before they too headed up to bed.

**Me: And theres the end of chapter 3 :) Hope you guys are enjoying it :) *waves* catch ya next time ^^**


	4. Ch 4: Saturday Nights

**Me: And here is chapter 4 of Universal Love :) I hope theres someone still following along with this story :) And I also hope that I've made it interesting :) Sorry if it's a bit boring. But I really didn't think this one thru to much XD**

**Yami: Typical Nickey...**

**Me: Oh shut the hell up Yami. Anyway, when we last left, Yami had fallen in the door exhausted, and the others were studying for finals. :)**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO :)**

**Yugi: Or any YGO characters. :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Saturday Nights**

Yugi woke up around ten a.m. Saturday morning. He stretched and got up out of bed. He had enjoyed his first night here and slept like a baby. He got dressed and walked down the stairs. Everyone but Yami was up out of bed, unless Yami was in the kitchen...

"Morning everyone" Yugi greeted.

"Good morning Yugi, did you sleep well?" Mai asked.

"I did, thank you. Has Yami woke up yet?"

"Not yet, give it about thirty minutes, he'll be up soon" Seto said walking in from the kitchen.

"There's cereal in the kitchen Yugi, there's also some eggs, pancake mix, stuff for french toast, help yourself" Duke said walking over and sitting next to Tristan on the couch.

"Okay, thanks" Yugi walked over and into the kitchen. He started humming while he got out a bowl and some cereal. Once he poured the cereal in the bowl he returned the box to the cupboard, then he went to fridge for the milk, humming the whole way.

When he turned around with the milk he caught sight of someone. "Lively tune you got there" Yami said smiling. Yugi almost dropped the milk, Yami stepped forward and caught it. "Careful there, you'll make a mess." Yugi blushed at how close they were. "You should continue humming your little tune, it's very relaxing."

"Are you always this flirtatious?" Yugi asked.

"Is flirtatious a word?" Yami chuckled.

"It's my word."

"I thought so. And no, I'm not usually this flirtatious. You just catch my eye."

"I see. And you like my humming?"

"I do, it's very calming."

Yugi giggled a little, and continued humming his tune. He stepped to the right and walked around Yami, Yami watching him out of the corner of his eye until he was out of sight. Once out of sight, Yami looked forward and smiled. "You're a very hard man to figure out Mr. Motou. I'll give you that" Yami whispered.

"Did you say something Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Nope, nothing at all." Yami stretched and yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You still look sleepy" Yugi said as he brought the milk back to the fridge.

"I feel pretty tired still, so yeah..." Yami shook his head trying to get the sleep from his head.

"Yami? Are you feeling okay?" Yugi noticed how red Yami's face was, and how tired he looked.

"I'm okay-" Yugi put his hand to Yami's forehead.

"Yami! You're burning up!"

Yami sighed. "Yugi, please don't make a big deal about this. I've had a fever off and on for a few days now. I've been keeping it down enough, but I guess this exhaustion has gotten the best of me."

"Yami, you're going to end up really sick and in the hospital" Yugi whispered.

"I know, I'm trying so hard to keep my fever down so that I can continue to work" Yami looked down at the floor "But now I'm just to sick."

Yugi smiled at Yami "C'mon, let's get you some soup and get you back to bed" he said quietly.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Yugi fixed Yami a bowl of soup and then sat and ate with him. "I can't believe it's already September" Yami groaned.

Yugi giggled "It is fall Yami. What's wrong with September?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, just can't believe its here already. Seems like only yesterday it was March..." The bags under Yami's eyes were becoming more appearant, his eyes were half lidded, and he had a bored look on his face.

"Yami, you'll tell me if you start feeling worse right?" Yugi was looking at Yami, a worried expression on his face.

Yami looked over at Yugi and smiled a small smile. "Yeah, I'll let you know if I feel worse."

"Your voice is sounding hoarse Yami..."

"I know. It's just because I'm tired is all."

Yugi finished his cereal and took it over to the sink. He washed his bowl and spoon and put it on the towel on the counter. He walked back over to Yami who had just finished his soup. He picked up Yami's bowl and took it over to the sink. "Oh, Yugi, don't wash my dishes, I'll get them."

"It's fine, you're sick, and I'm taking care of you." Yugi washed the bowl and spoon Yami had been eating with and placed them on the towel with his bowl and spoon. He then reached up in the cupboard and pulled down a big bowl. He filled the bowl with water and grabbed a rag out of the drawer next to the sink. He held onto the bowl with his left arm and guided Yami with his right.

"Yugi, you really don't have to hold on to me."

"Just hush it mister, we're going to your room." They walked out of the kitchen and into the common room.

"Yami are you okay?" Mai asked.

"I'm fine, my little nurse here says I'm going back to bed though."

Mai smiled at Yugi and Yugi winked back. "Take good care of him Yugi" Mai said.

"I will Mai, don't worry."

Yugi helped Yami up the steps and into his room. He guided him over to his bed, making him lay down and covering him up. "Yugi, you really don't have to do this."

"I know, I want to." Yugi said wringing out the rag from the bowl. He turned and placed it on Yami's head, gently.

Yami looked at Yugi out of the corners of his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Yugi."

Yugi smiled and put his hand on the rag on Yami's forehead. "Close your eyes" Yugi whispered. Yami looked at Yugi one more time then looked towards the foot of his bed, blinked once and closed his eyes. Yugi started humming the tune from earlier. He noticed a smile cross Yami's face once he began his tune. Yugi continued humming and ran a hand through Yami's hair. A few minutes later Yami was in a deep sleep, but Yugi didn't leave his side. He saw a chair in the corner of the room.

Yugi sat the chair next to Yami's bed and sat in it. He then started to look around the room. Yami's room was pretty basic, nothing really special. He noticed that Yami didn't have any pictures of his family anywhere. Yami's room was painted red with white trim, the door was also white. Other than a few differences Yami's room was just pretty basic, his blanket was a red fleece blanket with a black underside.

Yugi turned the chair around so he was facing the back. He crossed his arms on the back of the chair and laid his head on his arms. 'Sleep well Yami' Yugi thought as he closed his eyes.

**Me: And there's the end to chapter 4 :) Poor Yami is sick, luckily he has his little nurse Yugi to take good care of him :) Remember to R&R everyone :)**


	5. Ch 5: Sweet Magestics

**Me: Now onward to chapter 5 :) It's been a couple hours since I put Yami and Yugi to bed and I think its about time that they wake up :) Enjoy~ And I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Sweet Magestics**

When Yugi woke up from his nap in the chair he looked up and was met with a glittering pair of crimson red eyes. Yami was sitting up in his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest, his muscular arms wrapped around his knees, his head resting on top of his knees, turned so he could watch Yugi sleep. "Afternoon" Yami said quietly.

Yugi smiled a sleepy smile "Afternoon Yami" he said quietly.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Yami whispered, his head still on his knees.

Yugi nodded, "Do you feel any better?" He asked quietly.

"A little bit. Thank you" Yami said smiling.

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?"

Yami shook his head "No, I'm okay, thank you."

"You look tired still. You should sleep some more."

Yami chuckled quietly "I'm okay Yugi. I don't think I can sleep anymore right now."

Yami began coughing, Yugi noticed that it sounded like a lot of mucus was in his chest. Yugi sat up and rushed over to Yami's side as Yami buried his face in his knees, still coughing. "Are you alright?" Yami nodded, still coughing. It was then that Yugi noticed that Yami was trembling, it was like a cold chill was constantly running through Yami. "Y-Yami, you're shaking" Yugi said quietly.

"J-Just a lit-tle c-co-ld is all" Yami said shakily.

Yugi knew Yami's blanket wasn't big enough to keep Yami warm. He had to think of something, anything, that would warm Yami up, and keep him warm. Yami began coughing again, and Yugi rushed out of the room. He returned a few minutes later carrying his own blanket, a comfortor he had brought from home, and a glass of warm tea. "Here Yami, drink this" Yugi said quietly.

Yami took the cup from Yugi, and Yugi draped his blankets over Yami. Yami began sipping the tea, Yugi turned on the lamp that was on Yami's bedside table. Yugi looked back to Yami and it felt like his heart broke in two. Yami had purple bags under his eyes, his nose was red and currently running, the tips of Yami's ears were red, and his lips were purple. Even with Yami's dark complection, the red was very noticable, and Yami looked very pale. "Yami, you should really lay down, you don't look to good" Yugi said taking the cup from Yami and putting it on the stand.

"I'll be okay Yugi" Yami said, his voice sounded... Weird. It was groggy, and you could hear every bit of the cold in Yami's voice.

"Yami, you need to lay down" Yugi put his hand on Yami's chest, he could feel the mucus in Yami's chest as he breathed. His breath sounded like he was sputtering. Yugi noticed how labored Yami's breathing was, he couldn't keep up by breathing through his nose, it was like he was gasping for air. "Yami?"

Yami looked up at Yugi and attempted a smile "I guess you were right" he stopped for a minute to breathe, sniffling as his nose continued to run. "I think I'm a little to sick for this." Yami laid back on the bed, Yugi sat there with him for a minute. Yami put his hand up and held Yugi's hand on his chest "Don't leave okay?" Yami whispered, his voice raspy.

Yugi turned his hand and grasped Yami's hand "I won't" he whispered back.

"Promise?"

"I promise" Yugi smiled at Yami who was slowly closing his eyes, he still had ahold of Yugi's hand long after he fell asleep. Yugi's left hand was held tightly to Yami's chest, he took his right hand and brushed Yami's bangs out of his face. Yami was sweating, so his bangs were sticking to his face. Yugi grabbed the rag with his right hand, dipping it back in the bowl, wringing it out as best he could, he ran it along Yami's face.

Yami sighed contently in his sleep "Yu-gi..." Yami groaned in his sleep.

Yugi moved the rag to Yami's forehead and began running his right hand down the side of Yami's face and through his hair.

"Is he still asleep?" Mai whispered from the doorway.

"He just went back to sleep" Yugi whispered back. "He grabbed my hand and made me promise not leave" Yugi turned his attention back to Yami.

"He feels comfortable with you" Mai whispered placing her hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Why? He only just met me."

"Yes. But Yami is a great judge of character Yugi. Yami sees exactly the kind of person you are. Not only that, but you're the first one that's really shown him kindness without having a reason to show it to him."

Yugi looked at Mai and raised his right brow "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Yugi, you didn't have the first clue who Yami was when you met him. You've been kind to him since you arrived, you showed interest in who he was. You weren't intimidated or afraid of who he was. You let him show you things, and maybe, in time, he'll open up to you." She turned to leave the room, placing her hand up on the door frame she continued quietly "Cherish every bit of information he gives you Yugi."

He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he didn't get a chance to ask because she walked out the door. He turned back towards Yami. "I don't know anything about your past" he whispered "but I'd like to help you have a happy future. You seem so sad, so distant, and I don't understand why, but I will help you Yami, I promise." Yugi laid his head down on the bed, deciding to rest some more so he could be up with Yami later.

"Yu... Gi?" Yugi lifted his head back up and looked at Yami. His eyes were barely opened, and he looked like crap. "Ca-an you ha-and me th-at t-tea?"

"Yeah" Yugi sat up, grabbed the tea, and helped Yami sit up enough to get a drink. "There" Yugi said once Yami had gotten a drink. He helped Yami lay back down "Now get some sleep."

Yami smiled and nodded his head a little before his eyes were shut and he was once again asleep, still holding Yugi's left hand. "Thank you" Yugi heard Yami whisper.

"You're welcome" Yugi whispered back. He grabbed the rag on Yami's forehead, wetting and wringing it out once again before placing it back on Yami's forehead.

"Yugi" Yami whispered.

Yugi leaned in so he could hear everything Yami said to him. "Yami, I understand that you want to talk, but right now you should sleep."

Yami sighed in defeat. He knew that he should be sleeping. He relaxed back into his pillow, his eyes closing. Once he was relaxed Yugi laid his head back down. Yami's left hand came down and tried to touch Yugi's face, but Yugi was to far away for him to reach. Yugi, seeing what Yami was trying to do, scooted towards the head of the bed. Yami put his hand on the side of Yugi's face, Yugi closed his eyes, he placed his right hand over Yami's hand. Yami fell asleep again, his right hand clutching Yugi's left hand on his chest, and his left hand placed gently on Yugi's cheek, Yugi clutching onto it, holding it in place. 'Sleep well Yugi' Yami thought silently as he drifted off.

**Me: Okay, Yami is still sick, idk if he will be better next chapter or not, I just know that I wanted to keep him sick for one chapter longer, mostly because I'm running dry on ideas here... XD I will get some ideas pumping through my head and we will definantly be cookin with gas here soon :) Until next time *waves* goodbye!**


	6. Ch 6: Awake at Last

**Me: Okay ladies and gents here comes the sixth chapter to Universal Love :) I really enjoy this story ^^ I just think it's cute to have these two in the same fic together :P I'm not to sure on what's going to happen with this chapter... So I know about as much as you guys do... :) Anyway, however this comes out, I hope you guys enjoy 3 :) And, as always, I do not own YGO or anything that pertains to YGO :) Also, all my stories are recieving a 1,2, or 3 chapter update, so be ready for that :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Awake at Last**

Yugi felt Yami move, and make noises. Yugi sat up and found Yami in a cool sweat, tossing and turning in his sleep. His breathing was in gasps of air, it was like he couldn't breathe. "Yami?" Yugi said quietly at first. He started shaking Yami hoping to get him awake. "Yami?! Yami wake up!"

Seto and the others came running upstairs after hearing Yugi yell. "Yugi what's wrong?" Seto asked.

"Yami is tossing and turning and I can't get him up" Yugi said, his voice cracking. Yugi had tears in his eyes "Yami! Yami wake up!" He continued to shake Yami, unable to get him to wake up. Yugi started crying and Mai wrapped him in a hug.

"It's okay sweetie, Seto will get him up" Mai said holding Yugi tightly.

"Yami! Get up!" Seto yelled, he shook Yami hard. Yami stopped panting, and it looked like he was dead. At first Seto thought that he had stopped breathing, but he listened closely and saw that Yami had just slowed his breathing. "YAMI!" Seto yelled. "He does this every time he gets sick..." Seto raised his hand "Sorry Yami..." He brought his hand back down across Yami's face.

Yami sat up in bed and looked at his cousin. "Did you just slap me?"

"You wouldn't wake up. You scared the hell outta Yugi" Seto explained shrugging.

Yami's eyes widened and he looked over to Yugi who was still huddled to Mai. "Yugi?"

Yugi turned and sobbed when he saw Yami was okay. He rushed over and hugged Yami. "I was so scared" Yugi sobbed into Yami's shoulder.

Yami hugged Yugi close to him "I'm so sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I couldn't wake y-you up" Yugi hiccuped, finally calming down.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm alright" Yami comforted Yugi. Yami rubbed Yugi's back in circles, trying to get him to calm down.

"D-Do you feel better?" Yugi asked, pulling his head out of Yami's shoulder to look at Yami.

Yami smiled "I do feel better, a lot better, thank you so much for taking care of me."

Yugi reached over and turned the light on the table back on to get a good look at Yami. His face had returned to its normal tanned color, his eyes were glittering with health and wellness, his nose had quit running, his voice didn't sound raspy anymore, and his breathing had returned to normal. Yugi smiled and Yami wiped away the last tear that ran down Yugi's cheek. "I'm glad you finally feel better" Yugi sniffled.

"I'm glad you didn't catch what I had" Yami chuckled.

Yugi giggled "Me too."

"Anyone know what time it is?" Yami asked.

Mai giggled "It's three in the afternoon Yami. And you need to get downstairs and get some food in you."

Yami sighed "What do you say little nurse? Shall we go get some food?"

Yugi looked up and met Yami's gaze. He smiled, as did Yami "You bet" Yugi said.

"Alright" Yami stood up, he was still only in gym shorts, socks, and a tank top. At first he fell back on the bed, he was still a little dizzy from laying down for so long. Yugi giggled and helped him back to his feet, holding him steady as they walked down the hall. "Thank you Yugi, I think I'll hire you to be my nurse whenever I'm sick from now on" Yami chuckled.

Yugi giggled "I don't really think that any other nurse would take care of you the way that I did" Yugi said winking at Yami.

"You make it look AND sound like things got dirty." Yami turned around and looked at their friends "See! Now we're getting weird looks! NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"We just held hands" Yugi giggled sticking his tongue out.

Yami looked at Yugi and narrowed his eyes "You are SUCH an ass."

Yugi laughed "I just wanted to see what faces they would make. I wasn't exactly TRYING to make that sound dirty..."

Yami smirked "Right, because you are such an innocent person" he laughed.

"Hey! I'm not a dirty person" Yugi said playfully glaring at Yami.

Yami chuckled "Yeah, I know. It's just so much fun to tease you."

Yami and Yugi entered the kitchen laughing, with an arm wrapped around one another. The others took seats around the common room. "Well Yugi... What are we gonna have for dinner tonight?" Yami asked, walking over to the cupboards.

"Um... I dunno" Yugi said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well what the hell kinda help is that?" Yami said smiling over his shoulder at Yugi.

Yugi smiled and laughed sheepisly "Uh... none?"

Yami laughed and turned back to the cupboards shaking his head at Yugi. Yami got down a box of spaghetti noodles "How about some spaghetti?"

"Feeling lazy?" Yugi giggled.

"You want some meat balls with it?" Yami smirked and tried not to laugh.

Yugi busted a gut laughing, he bent over and held his sides. "You said meatballs as two seperate words."

Yami laughed with Yugi "It's the dramatics all over again."

Yugi finally settled down enough to breathe "Okay, let's fix everyone some spaghetti and meatballs. The kind you eat Yami! Wipe that smirk off your face!"

Yami chuckled "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Yami got out everything they would need to fix spaghetti tonight. He got out some bread, butter, and garlic powder too. Yugi looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "What? You've never made homemade garlic bread?"

Yugi shook his head "Uh uh. Grandpa always bought the kind from the store."

Yami chuckled "Then I'll teach you how to make it, and you can tell your grandpa you learned something new."

"Yami... I'm at a college... I'm supposed to be learning new things anyway..."

"Well.. Why don't you just drain all the fun out of learning why don't ya..." Yami said pouting.

Yugi giggled "I'm sorry, I'll listen and learn."

Yami smiled "Good, it wouldn't be any fun if ya didn't."

"Right" Yugi nodded and walked over to Yami, joining him at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Yami got the hamburger out and put it in the microwave so he could unfreeze it. He filled a pan with water and put it on the stove, Yugi stood by the island watching Yami's every move. Yugi moved over to the fridge, got out a couple pieces of pizza and a plate. Him and Yami hadn't ate since breakfast, so why not snack on a piece of pizza while they waited for supper to cook. Yugi warmed up the pizza and handed a piece of it to Yami. "Thank you" Yami told him. The two of them stood and happily enjoyed their pizza while they waited on the rest of the food.

Yami got out a cookie sheet and six pieces of bread. He covered one side of the bread in butter, sprinkled the garlic powder over top, Yugi watched everything he was doing. Yami flipped the bread over, buttered the other side and sprinkled a little more garlic powder on the other side of the bread. "And this makes garlic bread?" Yugi asked looking at the bread weird.

Yami chuckled "Yes, once it cooks in the oven" Yami went over and turned the stove on to 350 "At three hundred fifty degrees for a few minutes."

"How long does it have to be in there?"

"I don't know an exact amount of time, I just know that you leave it in there until it's right where you like your bread to be."

"I'm afraid I don't follow..."

"Like, some people like their garlic bread soft, so you would take it out after the butter was melted. Some like it crispy, so you would just watch it until it got there. Excedra."

"Oh. Okay, well, that makes sense."

Yami and Yugi finally finished the spaghetti and meatballs and the garlic bread. Yami got down bowls and forks for everyone and began fixing everyone's bowls. Once fixed he put the bowls on a serving tray and took them out to their friends. "Wow Yami, this looks amazing" Ryou said.

"Thanks, I had a great helper" Yami looked over his shoulder and winked at Yugi.

Yugi blushed and smiled "And I had a great teacher."

Yami and Yugi walked back into the kitchen. Yami fixed Yugi a bowl and handed him a fork with a piece of garlic bread. Yugi looked at the garlic bread for a minute. "Well it isn't going to jump into your mouth if that's what you're waiting on" Yami chuckled standing next to him.

"I'm just nervous. What if I don't like it?"

"Yugi, if you don't like it..." Yami walked over and got a paper towel "Spit it back into this. But don't let your nerves scare you from trying new things."

Yugi looked at the garlic bread and gulped. Yami chuckled and grabbed Yugi's fork. He picked up a few noodles covered in sauce and put it on the garlic bread. "Try it." Yugi looked between the garlic bread and Yami. Yami pushed the garlic bread up to Yugi's mouth "C'mon. You have to try it."

Yugi giggled but took a bite of the garlic bread. "Let's hear it" Yami sang.

Yugi chewed thoughtfully. He swallowed it and thought hard about his response. "I like it" Yugi said grinning.

Yami chuckled "I told you you would."

The two of them sat and enjoyed their dinner in the kitchen, enjoying each others company. They talked and joked about a lot of different things. Once they had finished eating Yugi went and gathered everyone's dishes while Yami started on the dishes. Once Yugi brought back the dishes he put them in the water Yami was using and started rinsing the dishes in the other side of the sink. They smiled at each other before continuing doing the dishes, Yami washing, while Yugi rinsed.

**Me: And THAT is the end of chapter 6 :P I hope you're enjoying this story :) And, as always, *waves* catch you guys next time ^^**


	7. Ch 7: Monday Mania

**Me: Okay, so major stupidness on my part... I forgot what day it was in this story XD I know I know... But, for now it's Monday... And little Yugi begins his first day of school today! Just a reminder here, IDK how much dueling I'll put in this, because my biggest flaw is being discriptive... That AND this is just a normal university... :) Tho I must thank my LOL(I am so sorry I forgot the numbers at the end of ur name XD) reviewer so much! Because their reviews have been a HUGEmongus help, like no freakin joke :) So thank you so much my helpful reviewer, and I am glad that you are enjoying this story so much as to continue to review for me :)**

**Yami: On to the story you panzie!**

**Me: Oh no u did NOT just call me that! That's it! You sir, are officially censored...**

**Yami: And what if I don't cuss while I'm talking to you baka...**

**Me: *smirks* Then I guess... I'll just have to put u in ur place in this story ^^**

**Yami: *Gulps* I don't think I like where this is going...**

**Me: Oh, it's not gonna get there yet Yami... But just beware of me... *Narrows eyes and smiles***

**Yami: *Eyes widen* I really don't think I'm going to like my future self... *sighs* Nickey doesn't own YGO :/**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Monday Mania**

Yugi's alarm went off at six thirty Monday morning. He didn't have to be in class until eight, but why not get going sooner. He went to shower, get dressed, brush his teeth and spike up his hair. 'Wonder if Yami is up already...' Yugi thought quietly as he rushed down the stairs.

Yugi was greeted with the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and some freshly brewed coffee as he entered the kitchen. "Morning Yugi" Yami greeted cheerfully. "Coffee or tea bud?"

"Tea is fine, thank you" Yugi said as Yami sat a cup of warm tea in front of him. "How long have you been up?"

"What time is it?"

Yugi looked at his watch "It's seven."

"Oh, then I've been up for two hours" Yami said smiling at Yugi.

"What?! Why do you get up so early?"

"Well, I get up, shower, get dressed, come downstairs, start a pot of coffee, put the teapot on so the water can boil, feed the bird, clean some house, read the paper, watch some news, then around six thirty I get started on breakfast." Yami looked at Yugi and smiled after exhaling.

Yugi looked at Yami with wide eyes "You mean to tell me, you do all that crap within an hour and a half?! It took me thirty minutes just to do my hair, take my shower, and brush my freakin teeth!"

Yami chuckled "Years of practice Yugi... Years of practice" Yami said grinning. Yami sighed and got back to work on breakfast.

"It smells amazin' in here" Joey practically yelled as he walked in the kitchen.

Yami chuckled and Yugi giggled. "Joey, this isn't the first breakfast I've fixed" Yami said.

"Yeah I know Yams, it's just it smells so freakin' good."

"Yeah I'm aware, wait for it, Marik and Bakura are next" Yami said laughing as Marik and Bakura bounced through the kitchen door.

"Did someone say Marik?" Marik said.

"And Bakura?" Bakura chuckled.

"Of course..." Yami sighed and shook his head. "You two, are crazy..."

"Yeah, but without us nothing would be half as much fun around here" Bakura said.

"Or as explosive!" Marik yelled.

"Ugh, will you two stop yelling" Mai said walking into the kitchen.

"There's coffee in the coffee pot Mai" Yami said swinging around with a coffee cup.

"Thank you hun, you're a doll" Mai said taking the coffee cup from Yami and walking over to the coffee pot.

"You tell me that every day" Yami said winking at Mai as she walked passed him.

Mai giggled and shook her head. "Good morning everyone" Serenity greeted as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Good morning Serenity. Here's your tea dear" Yami said twirling over to the island and placing a cup of tea in front of Serenity.

"Thank you" Serenity said with a smile.

"You are most welcome" Yami said poking Serenity on the nose.

Serenity giggled "Yami you are so crazy."

"I get that a lot more than you'd think" Yami said winking as he walked back over to the stove to finish up breakfast. Everyone was sitting on stools around the island waiting for breakfast and everyone else to wake up.

"Morning everyone" Malik said yawning as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Malik. Coffee or tea?" Yami asked sitting down a cup and holding up the coffee pot and pitcher of tea.

"I'll take tea this morning Yami, thank you."

Yami poured him a cup of tea. "Is Ryou coming down?"

"Present!" Ryou yelled skipping into the kitchen.

"Well, someone is happy this morning. Tea as usual Ryou?" Yami asked smiling.

"Yes please!" Ryou chirped as he sat on a stool around the island.

Yami chuckled "What has got you so excited today?"

"I had a great nights sleep, and for some odd reason I am just really hyper this morning! And that breakfast is smelling delicious."

"I'm glad you all think it smells good, now who's missing?"

"Um, Tristan, Duke, and Seto" Ryou said glancing around the kitchen.

"Seto was up, I saw him in the hallway on my way down here" Mai said.

"Hm... Wonder where he is then" Yami said.

"Ugh! Why in the hell does it have to be Monday!?" Duke groaned falling into the kitchen.

"Why the hell do you ALWAYS fall in the damn doorway" Tristan groaned stepping around him.

"Guys... Really?" Yami said looking at the two that had just came in the kitchen.

"I fucking hate Mondays" Duke groaned into the floor.

"Well, guess what, get used to them, because they're here to stay. Now get the hell up out of the doorway and get over here so we can eat breakfast" Yami scolded Duke.

"Ugh! Fine!" Duke said pushing himself up out of the floor. He walked over and sat next to Tristan around the island.

"Now we're just missing Seto" Yami said.

"I don't care what you think, it's not about what you think!" Yami heard Seto yelling. "Yeah!? Well it's not always about you! It's my life, and my choice!" Yami walked over and opened up the kitchen door. Seto was on the phone with someone and he didn't look to happy. "Yeah! Well you know what, maybe I will!" Seto hung up the phone and threw it down in his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Yami asked quietly.** (Just want to warn you, we are about to get waaaaayyyyy out of character for Seto... If ya'll don't like him being friendly, then prepare to want to kill me XD Though I hope you don't go hating on me to much :))**

Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm okay." Yami sighed and looked down at the floor. Seto walked over and put his hand on Yami's shoulder "Don't you dare blame yourself for this" Seto said quietly.

"It's so hard not to when I know that it is" Yami whispered.

"Yami, you're my cousin. I enjoy spending time with you and our friends. Don't let what they say put you in a depressed mood Yami. Piss on them AND what they say, I don't let what they say bother me. Stop letting it bother you" Seto said.

Yami looked up sadly at Seto "Seto it's so easy for you to say all that. You're not in my shoes though" Yami turned away from Seto "I have work to do, breakfast is finished. Everyone is in the kitchen." Yami walked across the common room and turned, going upstairs.

Seto sighed "Yami..." He whispered. Seto turned away from where his cousin had walked off and joined the others in the kitchen.

"Morning Seto" Everyone said cheerfully. The smiles all dropped from their faces when they saw the look on Seto's face.

Mai got up and walked over to Seto. "Seto? What's wrong?" Seto just sighed and shook his head. Mai looked up sadly to Seto "How is he?"

"I don't know. He's back to his depression, but he walked away before I could say anything to him. I just don't understand why he lets it bother him" Seto sighed and sat on an empty stool around the island.

Mai walked over and hugged Seto "It'll be okay Seto. This isn't your fault" she said soothingly.

Seto put his head in his hands "I just don't know what to do anymore Mai... It's like Yami is stuck on the past, and he won't quit letting it affect him."

Everyone around them was silent and let them get it all out. Mai rubbed Seto's shoulders "Seto, he's been hurt. You have to understand that. You're not in his shoes Seto, he's been hurt, you haven't. You have to let him get through this in his own way." She turned and looked Seto in the eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Give it time Seto. That's all that you can do. Yami will get over all this, he just needs time" she said quietly.

Seto sighed but nodded "Thank you Mai."

"It's what I do hun. Now how about some breakfast?"

Everyone cheered and the awkward atmosphere in the kitchen was gone. Yugi, however, was worried about Yami. Yami hadn't eaten, and he had left. Yugi didn't know if Yami was taking him to his classes or not, so he didn't really know whether to leave or to stay.

Yugi quietly snuck out of the kitchen, no one noticed him leaving, so he was able to quietly sneak up the stairs. Once at the top he noticed Yami's door was opened. He peeked his head around the corner and saw Yami sitting on the opposite side of the bed, his head in his hands. Yugi felt sorry for Yami, he knocked quietly on the door. Yami didn't make any notion that he had heard Yugi. Yugi walked over to Yami and sat on the bed next to him. Mai walked up the stairs and saw Yugi sit next to Yami. She quietly walked back down the stairs, a smile on her face.

"Yami?" Yugi said quietly. Yugi noticed tears running down Yami's face. His eyes widened at the sight of the tears, then softened as tears began to well up in his own eyes. "Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi asked his voice cracking.

Yami heard Yugi's voice cracking and glanced over at him. Seeing the tears in his eyes he sat up and looked at Yugi, his eyes widened a little and his mouth open. "Yugi? Why are you crying?"

"Because you're crying, and it's really sad" Yugi said the tears running down his face.

"Yugi..." Yami said quietly. He hugged Yugi and Yugi cried into his shoulder. Yami sniffled a couple times, but was able to compose himself. Yugi wiped his eyes as they pulled away from each other. "You okay now?" Yami asked.

"Are YOU okay?" Yugi sniffled.

Yami smiled "I'm fine Yugi" Yami put his right hand on Yugi's face, wiping away another tear with his thumb. "Thank you" he said quietly.

Yugi smiled and leaned into Yami's hand. Yugi put his left hand up and held Yami's hand there. "I don't know what you've been through. But, I don't want you to cry anymore" Yugi said looking down towards the bed.

Yami gently tilted Yugi's face back up to look at him. "I'm scared to get close to people. I'm scared of being rejected from people's lives. I..." Yami swallowed hard but never broke eye contact with Yugi. "I'm afraid of being hated. I'm so scared of what tomorrow might bring. I'm a coward that refuses to face his past. I'm a terrible person because I put on a brave front." As Yami is talking neither him nor Yugi realize they are getting closer and closer, with every confession Yami makes. "I like walks on the beach. I prefer dogs to cats. I'm from Egypt. I'm a twenty two year old man that has never depended on anyone but himself since I was able to walk and talk." Yami and Yugi's lips were barely touching. "I want to be with someone that understands me, someone that I can be myself with. Someone that doesn't judge me for what I've been through" Yami whispered against Yugi's lips.

"Yami! Yugi! It's seven fifty! You guys we gotta go!" Mai yelled up the stairs.

Yugi blushed as Yami backed away slowly. "We should get you to class" Yami said quietly.

Yami started to stand up but Yugi put his hand on Yami's and pulled him back down. "Yami... I... I just..." Yugi looked down at the ground and blushed.

Yami smiled and leaned forward to kiss Yugi's forehead "I understand" he whispered.

Yugi looked back up at Yami, his cheeks red from the blush. Yugi smiled and leaned forward to kiss Yami on the cheek. "Thank you, Yami. Um, how about you and I go do something this weekend." Yugi said standing up and holding Yami's hand.

"Sounds like fun" Yami said smiling. "What'd you have in mind?" Yugi blushed and looked up at Yami smiling sheepishly. "You didn't have anything planned did you?"

Yugi scratched his head sheepishly "Not exactly."

The two of them laughed still holding hands walking down the stairs.

"Well someone is looking A LOT happier" Mai said smirking.

Yugi blushed and Yami narrowed his eyes. "And what if I am little miss" Yami said.

"Then I'm happy for you Yami" she said softly. "You've got to be the kindest most caring person I know hun. And you deserve happiness."

Yami smiled and walked over to hug Mai. "You've always been there for me Mai, I appreciate it."

Mai hugged Yami back "I know you do" Mai pulled away "And just know, that even though Yugi is there for you now, I'm still here too."

"I know you are Mai. You've always been like a sister to me."

"I know." Mai looked at her watch and held up Yugi's backpack and Yami's clipboard "Now get going, you've got a busy day today Mr. Sennen."

Yami smiled and chuckled before taking his clipboard. "Thank you Miss Valentine."

Yugi giggled and grabbed his bag "Thanks Mai! We'll see you later" Yugi waved to Mai as they walked out the door.

"I like Mai" Yugi said as they walked down sidewalk. "She's like an older sister, and she's nice to everyone."

Yami chuckled, and started going through the papers on his clipboard. "Yeah, Mai has always been there for everyone. Don't think she's a weakling though. If someone pisses Mai off she will rip their damn head off."

"Morning Yami!" A girl waved as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Good morning Mana!"

"Great day huh?"

"Okay if you like the chill."

"See ya later Yami!"

"Bye Mana! Watch out for that trash can!" Yami winced and hissed as Mana tripped over a trash can.

"Is she okay?" Yugi asked.

"You'd be surprised how many times she does that" Yami said shaking his head. "You okay Mana?"

"I'm good!" She yelled from hanging inside the trash can.

"Need any help?!"

"No! I'm just, uh, just gonna hang out here for a little bit..." She said sighing.

Yami chuckled and went over pulling Mana out of the trash can. "I've told you before when you're talking, you still have to pay attention."

"I know" she sighed. She looked down at her watch "Oh jeeze! I'm gonna be late!" She turned and started running "Bye Yami!" She waved.

"That girl will never learn" Yami sighed. He turned and they began their journey to Yugi's first class.

"She seems like a nice person" Yugi said.

"Mana is, she's a sweetheart, but sometimes she can be, well... Let's just say sometimes she doesn't put her brain to good use."

Yugi giggled "It was still pretty funny."

Yami chuckled and shook his head "I know. She's something else, but a great friend."

Yugi smiled, Yami seemed so happy now. It's like he wasn't even depressed to begin with. Yugi blushed remembering how close they had been to kissing. "You okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head, the blush still covering his cheeks "I'm fine."

Yami smiled and shook his head. He was happy to have Yugi, he wasn't sure on where they were on the relationship totem or anything. Were they just friends? Or were they more than that? He didn't feel like they were together yet, but he felt like they were a little bit more than just friends.

They continued walking down the sidewalk towards the school, college students were all saying their hellos to Yami as they continued on.

"Hey Yami!" A man said jogging up next to Yami.

"Hey there Mahad!" Yami greeted the man.

"New student?" Mahad asked motioning towards Yugi.

"Yep, this is Yugi, he got here Friday but today is his first day."

"Nice to meet you Yugi, I'm Mahad."

"Hi Mahad" Yugi said smiling.

"Sweet guy. Anyway, watch out for Ushio today" Mahad said.

"Why? What's up?" Yami asked.

"I don't really know what his problem is today. He's just kind of lashing out."

"I'll keep an eye out for him" Yami said.

"Just thought I would warn you because you're the only one that can handle him."

"Yeah, thank you Mahad."

"You're welcome. I gotta get to class, see ya later Yami!" Mahad called running off.

"Later Mahad!" Yami said waving. "Okay, let's get you to class. First one is..." Yami started flipping through his papers. "English with Mrs. Biya."

"Yami? Do you know what the teachers are like?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Biya is an older lady, she's very sweet. If you have any questions at all don't be afraid to ask her. And, if you're shy, I can tell her that and she'll come by and make sure you're doing okay."

"She sounds nice."

"Yeah, she is. Everytime I go in her classroom she smiles and has to come over and talk to me" Yami said chuckling.

They arrived outside the classroom of Mrs. Biya. Yugi looked inside and saw an older woman, she had short blond hair with grey streaks through it. She was a shorter woman, though Yugi wasn't very tall himself, she was still as short as he was. Yami guided Yugi inside. "Morning Mrs. Biya" Yami greeted.

"Good morning Yami!" She said walking over to greet Yami. "What are you doing here?"

"Brought you a new student. Mrs. Biya, this is Yugi Motou. Yugi this is Mrs. Biya."

"Hi Mrs. Biya" Yugi greeted.

"Hello Yugi, it's nice to meet you. Yami, you have a copy of my seating chart right?"

"Yes, yes I do." Yami said flipping through his papers. He found the seating chart and placed it on top. Mrs. Biya put her glasses on and looked at the seating chart. "Okay Yugi, you can have a seat..." She glanced up and looked back down "Over there, next to Marik."

"HI YUGI!" Marik said waving his arm fast.

Yugi smiled sheepishly "Hi Marik."

"COME SIT BY MEEE!" Marik sang.

"Okay" Yugi said. Yugi walked over and took his seat while Yami penciled him into the seat next to Marik. Yami stood and talked to Mrs. Biya for a few minutes.

"Yami! Shut your pie hole so we can get class started!" Marik yelled.

Yami held up his pointer finger to Marik and continued talking to Mrs. Biya.

Marik ripped out a piece of paper, waded it up and threw it at Yami. Yami caught the paper wad, took it back to Marik, and threw it in his face. "I'd watch yourself if I were you Marik. You could be cleaning the whole house on your own" Yami threatened quietly.

Marik gulped "Uh, right, so uh, Mrs. Biya was talking to you..." Marik said sheepishly.

"That's what I thought" Yami said smirking. He stood up and headed back towards Mrs. Biya. Yugi couldn't help but stare at Yami's leather covered butt as he walked away. "I'll be back to take you to your next class Yugi."

"O-Okay" Yugi said blushing.

**Me~: And that's where we'll end chapter 7 :) Enjoy ladies and gents. Chapter 8 is next! :) *waves* Until next time everyone ^^**


	8. Ch 8: School Day Won

**Me: Incoming chapter 8 of Universal Love :) I am just getting better and better :) Sadly my story Puzzled Blindness is getting neglected because I'm busy with this one and Starry skies XD Oh well, I'll get to work on it soon enough :P Though the chapters will probably be shorter, I promise I will get updated on the stories that are in progress :)**

**Yami: Right. Now then, there's work to be done Nickey!**

**Me: RIGHT! :) On to the story guys! :)**

**Yami: ;) Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters, or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Me: *thumbs up* Good job. OH! One more thing :P Um... Uh... Nevermind, because I've forgotten XD**

**Yami: *Facepalm***

**Me: *giggles sheepishly* sorry...**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 8**

**School Day Won**

Yami was running down the hallway. He hadn't planned on talking to that kid for that long. Poor kid, sure he needed the pep talk, but Yami needed to be showing Yugi to his classes. He raced around the corner towards Mrs. Biya's class. Yugi was standing outside the door, Marik was standing next to him. From the looks of it Yugi wasn't worried about Yami not showing up at all. Yami jogged over to them, a smile on his face. "Hey, sorry I'm late" Yami said "I got caught up talking to another student."

"It's okay, I was just talking to Marik anyway" Yugi said.

"Yeah, I'm great entertainment" Marik said.

"About as great of entertainment as a dead rat" Bakura said coming around the corner.

"Hey 'Kura" Marik said wrapping his arm around Bakura's shoulders.

"What are you up to nit wit?" Bakura asked.

The two of them went down the hallway talking, leaving Yami and Yugi standing there watching after them. "Well" Yami said after the other two were gone "Shall we get you to your next class?"

"Mhm" Yugi hummed nodding.

Yami and Yugi walked down the hallway towards Yugi's next class. "So, Yugi, I was thinkin' maybe later you and I can plan something for this weekend."

"Sounds like fun" Yugi said. "Did you think of anything for us to do Yami?"

"Well, I was looking up some things that would be fun to do, but I'm just not settled on anything. And I think that you and I should plan something together."

"Okay. Well, who's my next class with?"

"Your next class is with..." Yami flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "Mr. Talarashi, your math teacher. He's an older man, very kind, he likes to pick on people, he's funny."

"Is math hard?"

"It depends, if you're good at math it's easy, if not, well that's why I'm here" Yami said winking at Yugi.

Yugi giggled "Glad that I live with you then."

"Agreed."

Yugi turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Oops, s-sorry" Yugi said. He looked up and the man in front of him was huge. He was suddenly grabbed and pulled to the side away from the man and behind Yami.

"Better watch where you're going punk" the man threatened.

"Ushio, chill out, it was an accident" Yami said.

"Yeah? Well maybe I don't see it as an accident!" Ushio growled.

"Ushio..." Yami warned taking a protective stance in front of Yugi.

"Tch, you're not worth my time ya little brat! But I suggest the next time you watch where you're going. Sennen can't protect you for the rest of your life" Ushio growled.

"I'll damn well try" Yami growled back.

"You think you're big shit don't ya Sennen?!" Ushio growled.

"Ushio, what the hell is your problem?!"

"I'm sick of everyone thinking you're such a great guy! Guess what, you're not!"

"I don't think I am! Why do you care what others think about me?"

"Because I'm sick of hearing about it! Yami this, Yami that, Yami's so great, Yami's so sweet. I'm done hearing about you Sennen!"

"Ushio. Listen to me. I want to talk to you. Will you come to my office with me?" Yami asked gently.

"I don't want to talk to you Sennen!" Ushio yelled.

"Ushio, you're mad about something. I wanna know what's bothering you."

"Why!? You don't care! No one does!" Ushio yelled storming off.

Yami sighed and shook his head "I'm going to have to chase him down and chat with him."

"Be careful" Yugi said quietly.

"Right, listen, I've been through your papers. The rest of your teachers are nice, and the classes are relatively easy to find. I'm going to go find Joey and Joey will take you to your classes. You won't have anything to worry about" Yami said leading Yugi down the hallway. "Here is Mr. Talarashi's class." Yami knocked on the door and Mr. Talarashi came over and opened the door. "Hey Mr. Talarashi, this is Yugi Motou."

"Hello" Yugi said bowing.

"Hello Mr. Motou, you can have a seat next to Mr. Wheeler."

"Joey!" Yami yelled and waved Joey over.

Joey jogged up next to Yami as Yugi went to sit down. "Yeah?" Joey asked.

"Listen, I need you to take Yugi to the rest of his classes. Give him some insight on the teachers, it seems to help him relax a little bit. I have to go chase down Ushio and have a talk with him."

"Yami, ya need ta be careful with Ushio."

"I'm well aware, but I can't leave him go like that. He's like a tiger on the prowl and I've got to make him stop. I may get my ass kicked, but he needs to get rid of that anger that he has against me."

"Yami!"

"Joey, listen, I can't just let him keep beating up other kids because he's pissed off at me. I have to make him settle down, even if that means I let him beat me up."

"Yami you are fuckin' crazy!"

"No, I'm thinking of the other students. Now go back to class, take care of Yugi, and I am going to take care of Ushio."

"Yami please be careful."

"I will Joey. Just worry about Yugi."

"Okay, I'll take care of Yugi."

"Thank you Joey." Yami shook hands with Joey and walked away to find Ushio.

* * *

"And, here is our last class of the day Yug" Joey said. "This is Mrs. Yamyna."

"Wow, what a pretty name" Yugi said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Yamyna is very nice. She's funny and her class is really easy."

"You'd think science would be a little complicated" Yugi said.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Yamyna makes it easy. You'll enjoy her class trust me. C'mon, you'll be able to sit next to me again."

"Alright" Yugi said following Joey into the class. He was introduced to the teacher and took his seat so class could begin.

Yugi hadn't seen Yami since he dropped him off at math with Mr. Talarashi. He had met Mrs. Biya the english teacher, Mr. Talarashi his math teacher, Mr. Kamouna for history, Mrs. Kaliya teaches cooking, and now Mrs. Yamyna with science. Yugi looked around and saw Marik and Bakura in his class too. He was suddenly not feeling so safe in Mrs. Yamyna's classroom.

Science class flew by pretty quick. Marik, Bakura, Yugi, and Joey walked out of Mrs. Yamyna's class together. "Man, I have so much homework" Marik groaned.

"Me too" Bakura agreed.

"Maybe Ryou and Malik will do a study group with us again tonight and we'll get our homework done" Marik said.

"I hope so, those two are so smart" Bakura said.

"Hey, have either of you seen Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Nope, we thought he was with you squirt. Haven't seen him since Bakura and I left you guys at Mrs. Biya's" Marik said.

Yugi sighed he noticed Joey looked worried too. "Joey?" Yugi said quietly.

"He'll be okay Yug. Ya don't have to worry 'bout Yami, he's able ta take care of 'imself."

"Okay" Yugi said quietly looking down at the ground as he walked.

The four of them continued through the school, down the sidewalk, and back to the house. When they got there Mai was there with Serenity, Seto, Ryou, and Malik.

"Hey Ryou, Malik, can you guys help with homework tonight?" Marik asked.

"Sure Marik" Ryou said smiling. "How was your first day Yugi?"

"It was great, I like it here" Yugi said.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked seeing the look on Yugi's face.

"Huh? Oh, um.. Nothing." Yugi said shaking his head.

"Yugi, don't try to lie to me, I find it all out in the end."

"Yami took off, and I haven't seen him since my second class." Yugi said looking down at the floor.

"What? Where did he go?!" Mai asked standing up from the couch.

"'e said 'e needed ta talk to Ushio" Joey said.

"Oh boy." Mai said.

Just then the door was pushed open and Mahad walked in Yami hanging off his side.

"Oh my gosh! YAMI!" Mai yelled running over.

"He got beat up pretty bad" Mahad said.

"Yami? Can you hear me?" Mai asked holding Yami's face up.

"Oh... Man..." Yami groaned.

"Bring him over here Mahad, let's get him laid down" Mai said.

Joey got under Yami's right arm and helped Mahad take him over to the couch. Yugi was frozen in fear. Ryou saw Yugi and motioned for Malik to join him. The two of them hugged Yugi and Yugi broke, he started sobbing into his best friends' shoulders.

"Serenity, get me a bowl of cold water and a rag. Let's get some of this blood off his face" Mai said. "Seto, I need a towel. Joey, go get me a blanket for Yami."

The three of them nodded and went to get what they were told. Duke and Tristan came walking in the door. "Hey Mahad! What are you doin- Oh my goodness what the hell happened?!" Duke yelled running over to the others on the couch.

"Shh, Duke, don't be so loud. Mahad found Yami like this and brought him back home. He's in and out of conciousness right now, so please keep it down" Mai scolded him.

"Right, sor-"

"Uugh" Yami groaned. He opened his eyes a little bit "M-Mai?"

"I'm right here bub. Are you okay?"

"My face, an' stomach hurts, but other than that, I think I'm okay" Yami whispered.

"Okay, listen, I'm gonna wipe off your face and cover you up okay?"

Yami nodded slowly. "Where's Yugi?"

Mai turned and looked at Yugi who was still buried in his friends' shoulders. "Yugi?" Yugi looked up at her "Yami is awake, do you want to come talk to him?" Yugi sniffled but nodded slowly. "Okay, c'mere" Mai said quietly.

Yugi slowly walked over to where Mai sat next to the couch. Serenity brought in the bowl of water and the rag. "Here you go Mai" Serenity said quietly.

"Thank you." Mai picked up the rag and started dabbing at the dried blood under Yami's nose. Yami winced "Yami, did he break your nose?"

Yami shook his head "No, he came pretty close to it though." Yami put his left hand up to hold Yugi's hand. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand gently and sobbed quietly. "Yugi. I'm okay" Yami said, his voice a little raspy.

Mai put the rag back in the water once she got the dried blood from under Yami's nose. She moved down to get the blood off his chin and busted bottom lip. Yami kept wincing and turning away from the rag. "Yami, you have to hold still" Mai said standing to get to Yami's face again.

"I can't help it, that shit hurts" Yami said.

"I know it does, but you gotta get cleaned up" Mai said.

"Ugh" Yami groaned and turned back towards Mai. "Note to self, the next time you come up with a 'brilliant' plan to let Ushio kick your ass, thinking it's going to help, go ahead just kick your own ass."

Mai and Yugi giggled. "Yami, why in the hell did you let Ushio kick your ass? Everyone knows you can take him" Mai said.

"I know. I thought that maybe if he could take his anger and rage out on me then he'd leave everyone else alone. Boy was I wrong."

"Yami?"

"Yeah Mai?"

"You're an idiot."

"Jee thanks. Not only is my pride broken a little bit, but why don't you just stomp on my spirit a little bit too."

Mai giggled "Sorry. It's just, why didn't you just talk to Ushio?"

"I did. Well, it started as a talk..."

_Flashback_

_"C'mon Ushio, let's just sit down and talk" Yami said._

_"I don't want to talk to you Sennen" Ushio yelled_

_"What DO you want Ushio? You wanna kick my ass? Will that make you feel better?" Yami yelled._

_"It might!" Ushio yelled._

_"Then do it! What the hell is stopping you?! I'm not!" Yami yelled._

_End Flashback_

"And after that, I remember getting punched in the face. Then the rest is all just a blur" Yami finished.

"Well, nice try there Yami" Mai said.

Yami sighed "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting him to release that much rage on me. I didn't know he hated me that much."

"Why does he hate you?" Duke asked.

"He said he's sick of everyone saying how great of a person I am. He knows I'm not a great person and he's sick of people thinking that I am... I just don't understand what I did to piss him off so much. All I'm trying to do is help everyone."

"I think Ushio is just a dick" Seto said.

"No, this is more than him just being a dick. He's acting out on something that's happened to him. Something has pushed Ushio to the point where he just hates everyone now. But something that happened has made him put his anger and rage towards me. If only I knew what happened."

"You've had things happen to you too Yami but you don't act like that!" Seto yelled.

"Seto, you have to realize something" Yami said sitting up on the couch with Mai, Yugi, and Mahad's help. "People deal with different things differently. I'm one of those that take the good with the bad, the hard times with the sad, I sit it all in a pile in the corner of my heart, and let it out when the time is right. Ushio on the other hand, from what I've seen, he acts out when bad things happen to him. Ushio can't handle when bad things happen to him, his problem, is that he doesn't know my past. He thinks that I get everything handed to me, and that everyone worships the ground I walk on. I just have to show him that I'm just like him. I have my flaws too."

Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Yami. I see what you're trying to do, but I just don't think that it's going to work with Ushio."

"We'll see" Yami said. "Joey, will you go get my laptop and my glasses out of my room for me please?"

"Sure thing Yams" Joey said as he disappeared upstairs.

Yugi got up and sat on the arm of the couch to Yami's left. Yami leaned his head over on Yugi's shoulder while Mai continued to wipe the blood off his face. "Are you almost done?" Yami asked Mai.

"Almost, just got a spot to the right of your right eyebrow" Mai replied.

"Okay. How are you holdin up?" Yami asked Yugi.

"I'm okay" Yugi said laying his head over on Yami's.

"Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. I know you did what you thought was right. I'm just glad you're okay" Yugi said kissing Yami on the left temple.

Yami smiled and looked at Yugi "I'm glad you're okay too." Yugi leaned forward and they rubbed noses. Yami chuckled and Yugi giggled. Mai dabbed Yami's right temple with the wet rag "Ouch!" Yami yelped.

"Sorry" Mai said shrugging.

"Sure you are" Yami said glaring playfully at Mai.

Mai giggled "Couldn't help it" she winked at Yami.

Yami chuckled. Just then Joey came back in the room with Yami's laptop and glasses. "Thank you Joey" Yami said taking his laptop and glasses from Joey. Yami put on his glasses and flipped open his laptop. "Okay, Joey you're gonna want to sit here. I've got the email for the three new students that are coming in."

"Oh, okay" Joey said sitting to Yami's right.

Yami's laptop came on and he went to his email inbox. He opened up an email labeled 'new students.' "Oops, that one was Yugi's" Yami said going back to the inbox. He clicked on the other one labled with 'new students' "Here it is." Yami started reading the email, Joey paying attention and listening closely. "Okay Joey, Asuki Azura. She is twenty years old, very talkative, brown hair, blue eyes, she'll be staying in Gaia house. She's the one that you'll be showing around."

"Okay so Asuki Azura" Joey said.

"Right. You have paper right?"

"Right here" Joey said pulling out a notebook.

"Okay, first class is Mr. Umpero with english. Second class is Mrs. Neomimi with science. She's studying microbiotics so she's in Mr. Yamato's class too. Fourth class is Accounting with Mrs. Bivor. Her final class is computers with Mr. Toyma."

"Okay. I got it all."

"Just remember, you still have to show her around the whole school."

"Yeah, I know. I did pretty good with Yugi. Right Yug?" Joey asked looking over to Yugi.

"Right" Yugi nodded.

"Alright." Yami said reading the rest of his email. He took out his clipboard and started writing down the other two students' information.

"Who are the other two new ones Yami?" Mai asked.

"Mani Usaki and Wakusi Shada both are going to the Paladin house" Yami said.

"You know, I never did pay close attention. What house are we again?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled "I didn't think you were listening when I told you that. We're the Magician house."

"Wow, these names sound familiar" Yugi said.

"Oh yeah, they're named after the duel monsters cards" Yami said.

"Wow really?"

"Yeah. We each have different things that we do for the school." Yami explained "The Gaia house is named after Gaia the Feirce Knight in duel monsters. Those guys are tough, they do jousting and crazy stuff like that. Anything that can be done on horseback the house of Gaia handles it. Paladins are like Magicians only they use swords. **(I am totally making this shit up as I go XD)** The magicians handle a lot of stuff around the chemistry lab. Why they assigned Marik and Bakura here I'll never know, I guess because they think I can handle those two."

Yugi giggled "Well, you do handle them well."

Yami chuckled "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, there's a dragon house. I don't even know what the heck those guys do anymore. They do all kinds of crazy shit, so I try not to get in the middle of it. Theres the Kuriboh house, which the younger students go to, the ones that are fresh out of high school. Theres the magnet houses Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Still not sure what goes on there."

Yugi giggled "So, Yami? How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you" Yami said smiling.

Yugi leaned over on Yami so he could whisper in his ear. "How bout we go and make those plans now?"

Yami chuckled "Okay, we can go do that. You gonna help me up the stairs?"

"Of course" Yugi said smiling.

Yami closed his laptop and stood up with the help of Yugi and Mahad. "Thank you so much Mahad, if not for you I'd probably still be laying in the yard."

"You're welcome Yami. Are you going to be able to make it up to your room?"

"Yeah, my little nurse here should be able to help me up there" Yami chuckled.

Mahad laughed "Okay, I'm headed home then, I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Thank you Mahad." Yami waved to Mahad as he walked out the door.

Yugi wrapped his arm around Yami's waist and Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Ready?" Yugi asked.

Yami picked up his laptop with the other hand "I'm ready" he said.

The two of them slowly made their way over to the stairs. Making it up the stairs was hard for Yami, but with Yugi's help he slowly made it up there. Yugi sat Yami on his bed and sat next to him. "So, what all did you find for us to do?" Yugi asked.

"Well..."

**Me: I have to say it... YAMI GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!**

**Yami: Shut up!**

**Me: LOL! And that's where I'm going to stop chapter 8 :) Next chapter I'm going to do the tours, but after that I'm doing a bit of a time skip, to the weekend so that way we can have Yami and Yugi's date :) THEN! There will be another time skip :) Don't worry, this story will still be interesting, the best is yet to come :) So buckle up and enjoy yourselves :P And as always *waves* Until next time guys, goodbye :)**


	9. Ch 9: Tourin' Around

**Me: Incoming chapter 9 of Universal Love :) You guys should be greatful that I continue to be snowed in, thanks to the snow, I'm able to continue going strong with my stories :) And I plan on updating each of them. lol! So, updates planned for: Puzzled Blindness, Universal Love, and Starry Skies :D I hope you guys enjoy the stories, and are enjoying your days :)**

**Yami: And as always,**

**Yugi: Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters.**

**Yami: Or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Me: Right :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Tourin Around**

"Joey, I really must thank you for missing out on your classes to help me" Yami said as they walked towards the office.

"Hey man, no prob" Joey said waving off Yami's thanks.

"Okay, so you'll be handling Asuki Azura. Remember, she goes to Gaia house."

"Yami, I have my paper right here, you just worry about Mani Usaki and Wakusi Shada."

"Okay, as long as you know where you're going."

"So, you and Yug goin' on a date this weekend?" Joey asked pushing his elbow into Yami's side.

"Its technically not a date. I guess one would see it as a date though. I'm just not sure where we stand at on the relationship totem. I know we're technically not together yet though." Yami sighed "I dunno Joey, I just don't want to get him into the life that I have to live."

"Yami, listen man, we all know that you've been through a lot in life. Yug is willin' to help ya move on from that past. You just need to let him in Yams, you'll see, everything will be okay."

"Thank you Joey."

"No problem."

They walked over to a group of people. It was the student's with some other guests. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all, my name is Yami, and this is my best friend Joey."

"Hey" Joey said waving.

"So, which of you is Asuki Azura?" Yami asked.

"That would be me" A girl with brown hair and blue eyes said stepping forward.

"Okay, Asuki, I'm sending you and your..."

"Grandmother" Asuki said.

"Right, you and your grandmother will be touring with my best friend Joey. You'll be going to the Gaia house. Don't worry, Joey is a very good tour guide, he just gave a tour Friday" Yami said with a smile.

"Okay, fine with me" Asuki said with a smile.

"Which leaves you guys" Yami said turning back to the four remaining people as Joey walked away with Asuki. "So, you are Mani and Wakusi correct?"

"That's correct" The girl said. "I'm Mani, this is my father Ukasa."

"It's very nice to meet you" Yami said shaking hands with Ukasa.

"And I'm Wakusi, this is my mother Imori" Wakusi said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all" Yami said bowing. "I'm Yami, if you ever need anything you can feel free to hunt me down. I'm the student advisor around here" Yami began walking so their tour could begin. "Okay, I'll show you where your classes are located, and show you around the whole school, but once I get to your sorority house it's up to the house members to put you in a room" They all nodded.

* * *

Yugi was walking down the hallway with Marik to his next class. "So Yugi, I hear you and Yami are having a date this weekend" Marik sang.

Yugi giggled "I guess so."

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Marik asked.

"Well, Yami wanted me to help with all the planning except for one part, which he said was a surprise. So I'm not really sure what the surprise is, but we're going for a walk along the beach, and Yami said something about some horseback riding, it sounds like fun, and I've never been."

"Sounds like a romantic evening to me" Marik said smirking at Yugi.

"I guess so, I mean, Yami acts really distant sometimes. I love it when he's happy, and I just wish that he'd let me in a little bit more. I want to help him, but he just keeps his heart locked up. He let me know a little bit about himself, but he just won't tell me what keeps him from getting close to me. He said he's afraid to get close to people."

"Yugi, he's opening up slowly to you. Give him time. The man has had a rough life, and he has a hard time trusting people. Just show him that you're there for him, in case he ever needs someone, and I guarantee he'll open up to you in time Yugi."

"Thanks Marik" Yugi said.

"Well, here's your next class, now I'm off to mine" Marik said waving at Yugi.

"Bye Marik, thanks for walking me to class" Yugi said waving to Marik.

"I'll be back for ya after this class, this talk isn't over yet."

"Okay, I'll wait here for ya!"

"Alrighty!"

Yugi smiled and walked into Mr. Talarashi's class.

* * *

"An' here's the Gaia house Asuki" Joey said.

"Thank you Joey, your tour really helped me" Asuki said smiling.

"Well I'm glad I could show you and your grandma around Asuki" Joey said opening up the door to the Gaia house. "Here's your new student Valon" Joey said turning to the house leader.

"Thanks Joey, I'm glad you got to bring her here" Valon said.

"This is Asuki, Valon" Joey said introducing Asuki "An' this is her grandmother, she wants to see where Asuki will be stayin."

"No problem, right this way ladies" Valon said leading Asuki and her grandmother away.

Joey waved to them and took off back towards the school. The tour hadn't taken as long as he thought that it would, thank goodness for that. Joey began his long trip back to Mr. Talarashi's class, maybe he would make it there before class ended.

* * *

"And this is the Paladin house that you guys will be staying in" Yami said leading the group of four up to the sorority house. Once inside Yami was greeted by the house leader, his friend, Mahad. "Hey Mahad, these are the new students. Mani and Wakusi. This is Mani's father Ukasa, and Wakusi's mother Imori."

"It's very nice to meet you all" Mahad said bowing to all of them. "Yami, thank you very much for bringing them to me."

"You're welcome bud" Yami said shaking hands with Mahad.

"So, I hear you're going on a date this weekend with the new man in your house" Mahad said winking.

"Oh jeeze, word gets around fast with you guys don't it?" Yami chuckled.

"Oh relax, we're just keeping it between us friends" Mahad chuckled.

"Thanks, I'll catch ya later Mahad" Yami said waving goodbye to Mahad and the others.

"See ya Yami!"

Yami headed back to the house to get some paper work done while he waited on the others to get done with class. He got out some stuff for supper tonight, cleaned the house, fed Morrocco, and sat back to watch some T.V. He decided to get out his laptop and play some games while he continued to wait.

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, Duke, Serenity, and Tristan were walking back towards the house together. "Wonder what Yams has been up to since our tours this mornin'" Joey said.

"Don't know, let's get inside and find out" Marik said.

They opened up the door and smiled at the sight. Yami was curled up at the end of the couch, his head leaned to left, resting on the arm of the couch. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. "Aww, how cute" Serenity whispered.

"That is so adorable" Mai said.

"Poor Yami, he got tired out" Ryou said.

Mai walked over with a blanket and covered Yami up. He heaved a heavy sigh as she did so and she froze, fearing he would wake up. Once he relaxed she was able to cover him up and back away. Yugi walked over and sat on the couch next to Yami. Yugi started humming his tune from the other day, and Yami smiled in his sleep. Yugi ran a hand through Yami's hair and continued to hum his tune. Yami snuggled into the couch, a smile still on his face.

**Me: And that's the end of chapter 9 :) Chapter 10 will be Yami and Yugi's preparations for their date, and their date :) So, enjoy and-**

**Yami: And as always!**

**Yugi: *waves***

**Me: Until next time ladies and gents :)**

**All 3: Goodbye! ^^**


	10. Ch 10: Date Preparations

**Me: Okay you lesbots and hoe bags! LOL! Just kidding! :D Anyway, my fellow readers, here comes chapter... um... uhhhh...**

**Yami: Oh my Ra... You forgot again didn't you?**

**Me: *smiles sheepishly and scratches head* Well... I uh... *shrugs***

**Yami: *Sighs* It's chapter 10 you idiot!**

**Me: You know what Yami... You should quit pointing out my flaws, and start focusing on ur own u ass monkey!**

**Yami: I'm going to punch you in the throat!**

**Me: That's what you think bitch!**

**Yugi: YOU GUYS! FOCUS!**

**Me: Right, :P Anyway!**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Yugi: Now on to the story ^^**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 10**

**Date Preparations**

Serenity, Ryou, Malik, and Joey ran into Yugi's room Saturday afternoon. "Hey you guys" Yugi greeted.

"Hi, we're here to help" Serenity said smiling.

"Thanks, I could use the help" Yugi said a sad look on his face.

"You're welcome. We're glad to help" Ryou said.

"Thanks. I need something dressy yet casual at the same time" Yugi said.

"Gotchya" Joey said shuffling through Yugi's closet.

* * *

Seto, Duke, Mai, Marik, Bakura and Mahad walked into Yami's room Saturday afternoon. "Hey" Yami greeted them. "What do you guys think?" Yami asked turning around.

"What are you guys doing again?" Seto asked.

"Um, well, I'm suprising Yugi with a dinner, we're walking along the beach, and going horseback riding. I thought it would be fun" Yami said shrugging.

"Okay, well, you're to dressy for horseback riding" Seto said.

Yami sighed and sat on his bed "I was afraid of that."

"Lose the slacks champ" Mai said. She walked over and picked out a pair of jeans that looked nice but had a hole in the right knee and were faded on the thighs. "Put these on" Mai said throwing the pants at Yami.

"You don't think these are to casual?" Yami asked.

"Nah, those are fine" Duke said giving Yami the thumbs up.

"What about my shirt?" Yami asked.

"I like the button up shirt. It's your style" Mai said.

"Agreed" Mahad said.

"Hey Mahad, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world" Mahad chuckled.

Yami chuckled "Jee thanks you guys." Yami pulled on the jeans that Mai had thrown him, and buttoned his shirt up.

"Uh uh" Mai said shaking her head at Yami.

"Uh uh what?" Yami asked.

Mai walked over and unbuttoned some buttons on Yami's shirt. "Let that sexy ass, muscular chest show a little Yami, jeeze. You have a great complection and all these muscles, at least show them off."

"Mai!" Yami said looking at Mai as if she just shot someone.

"Just saying" Mai said shrugging. She started rolling up Yami's sleeves to his elbows while Seto picked out some boots.

"I wonder if Yugi is going through this too" Yami said.

"Oh, he is" Mai said giggling. She got done with the right sleeve and started with the left.

"Really?" Yami asked raising a brow.

"Yep" Mai said walking over to Yami's dresser. She started picking up different colognes and smelling them. Marik and Bakura picked up the deodorant and handed it to Yami. Yami put it on as Mai walked over and sprayed him with cologne.

Yami started coughing "Mai! You didn't even let me get my damn mouth closed!"

"Sorry" Mai shrugged.

"What an asshole" Yami chuckled.

* * *

"I like this outfit" Yugi said looking at himself in the mirror. Yugi was in light blue, faded blue jeans, a black v-neck sweater, his sleeves rolled to his elbows, a black choker around his neck, and white Nike tennis shoes with a black Nike symbol on them.

"You look cute in v-neck shirts" Serenity said.

"Agreed" Malik said standing behind Yugi.

"You guys are so great" Yugi said hugging his friends.

"We know" they all giggled.

"You think Yami is done yet?" Yugi asked.

"I'll go see" Serenity cheered as she ran out the door.

Yugi and the others giggled as she ran out.

* * *

"Okay, now put this on, and comb your hair back" Mai said.

"Okay, okay, I can only do one thing at a time" Yami said.

"Then you comb your hair and I'll put this around your neck" Mai said wrapping the choker around Yami's neck.

"To tight!" Yami choked out.

"Whoops, sorry hun" Mai giggled.

Yami coughed as Mai loosened the choker. "Jeeze, kill me why don't you" Yami joked with Mai as he finished combing his hair. "Am I good yet?" Yami asked.

Mai stepped back and looked at him. "I like it, the boots are good too, nice choice Seto."

"Thanks" Seto said.

Yami turned to look in the mirror "Not half bad."

"Half?" Mai asked standing behind Yami, pressed up against his back.

"I like it" Yami smirked at her over his shoulder.

Mai giggled "I knew you would. Here, you forgot your belt" Mai handed Yami his black belt with the metal silver circles around the holes.

"Thank you Mai" Yami said threading the belt through the belt loops of his jeans.

"Let's see" Mai said circling Yami. "Pants that show off your butt" Yami yelped in suprise as Mai grabbed his butt.

"MAI!" Yami yelled.

Mai giggled "I'm kidding. Anyway, the shirt shows off your chest, and your muscles, the eyeliner brings out your eyes, you smell amazing, and the boots just pull it all together. You sir, are ready for your date."

"Finally" Yami cheered.

"Hey you guys, is Yami- OH my gosh! Yami you look amazing" Serenity said running into the room.

Yami chuckled "Thanks Serenity, is Yugi ready?"

"He su-"

"You could say that" Yugi said from the door.

Yami smiled as he turned to see Yugi leaning against the doorway. "Well hello handsome" Yami said as he walked over to Yugi.

"Hello sexy" Yugi said smiling at Yami.

Yami chuckled and shook his head "Are you ready?" Yami held out his right elbow.

"I'm ready" Yugi giggled as he wrapped his arm around Yami's elbow.

"Okay. Don't wait up for us" Yami said as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah right! We want all the juicy deets when you get back!" Marik yelled down the stairway.

"I don't kiss and tell!" Yami yelled back.

"Well son of a bitch!" Marik yelled back. "That is such bullshit!"

Yami and Yugi started laughing at the bottom of the stairs. They walked out and Yami lead Yugi over to a crimson red Trail Blazer. "Is this yours?" Yugi asked.

"Well I'm not stealing it if that's what you're implying" Yami said chuckling.

"This hasn't been here since I got here, where'd it come from?" Yugi asked as Yami opened up his door and helped him in.

"I had it in storage, went and got it out last night" Yami said.

"Oh. Well I like it" Yugi said.

"I figured you would" Yami chuckled.

Yami made sure Yugi was done talking before he closed Yugi's door and walked around to the driver side. Yami got in the truck and started it up, headed towards the country. "So, I was thinking we go horseback riding first, while it's still daylight outside."

"Sounds good to me" Yugi said playing with his shirt sleeve.

Yami saw how nervous Yugi was. He reached over and grabbed Yugi's left hand gently with his right hand. Yugi gasped for a moment but blushed when Yami kissed the back of his hand before sitting their hands on the center console. Yami glanced over and smiled at Yugi, and Yugi smiled back. Yugi leaned his head over on Yami's shoulder, and started humming. Yami recognized the tune as the one Yugi had always hummed. "Yugi? Can I ask you something?" Yami asked.

"You kind of just did" Yugi said quietly, looking up at Yami, leaving his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yami glanced at Yugi out of the corner of his eye and chuckled "Okay, well can I ask you something else then?" Yugi started giggling but nodded his head. "Okay, well, where did you learn that tune from?"

"You mean the one that I hum all the time?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, it's very relaxing, and you never change it."

"I learned it from my mom" Yugi looked down to where Yami was still holding his hand. "She used to hum it to me when I was little. I hum it when I'm happy or upset. It makes me feel better, raises the spirits, you know."

Yami chuckled quietly "Yeah. I understand. It's a beautiful song."

"Thank you" Yugi said.

"You are welcome" Yami said.

"Did you feel like a dress-up doll too?" Yugi asked, not wanting the conversation to stop. He liked talking to Yami, it comforted him for some odd reason.

"I did, Mai made me eat my own cologne. Sure she apologized for it, but she said that at least my breath would smell good" Yami chuckled.

Yugi giggled "I think Mai and Serenity had the most fun dressing us up."

"Agreed, I froze when Serenity walked in. First thought was 'oh boy, here it comes, something is going to be wrong'" Yami chuckled.

"I think you look good" Yugi said snuggling into Yami's shoulder.

"I think you look good too" Yami said quietly.

"You smell really good too" Yugi said quietly.

Yami chuckled "You owe that one to Mai. Since she practically drowned me in cologne" Yugi started giggling.

The two of them continued down the road a little ways further, talking about different things, just to keep conversation going.

**Me: Okay, so I divided up their date because I want the date itself to be seperate from the date preparations and the ride to the date :P Don't ask, I'm just being pissy about it :D Anyway! The actual date will be next chapter :) lol and until next time *waves* goodbye! :)**


	11. Ch 11: Date Night

**Me: And here is the actual date :) I hope you guys are ready :P Remember, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 11**

**Date Night**

"We're here" Yami said turning into a dirt driveway. Yami drove down the driveway and parked the truck in front of a barn at the end. Yami got out of the truck and walked around to open up Yugi's door. Yami helped Yugi out of the truck and led him to the barn.

"Yami? Who's farm is this?" Yugi asked.

"This is Mahad's, father's farm" Yami said. "It's okay, he knows I'm coming."

"Oh."

Yami chuckled "I kind of have my own horse here. He takes care of it for me while I help students at school."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. C'mon, I'll show you" Yami grabbed Yugi's hands and pulled him forward, while he walked backward. "Are you excited?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm kind of scared" Yugi said.

Yami stopped "Why are you scared?" He asked quietly.

"Because" Yugi said quietly "I've never been horseback riding before. What if the horse like takes off and you can't catch me, and I fall off and get hurt?"

Yami chuckled quietly "Okay, one, you are doing worst case senario. Two, you don't have to ride your own seperate horse..."

"I don't?"

"No silly, you can ride with me."

"Oh. Well, see if I would've known that, I wouldn't have been scared."

Yami chuckled and continued leading Yugi into the barn. Yami let go with his left hand and turned to walk next to Yugi. There was a man inside the barn, he was older, he had black hair streaked with grey and his skin was tanned. "Hey there Gozaburo" Yami said.

The man stood and looked at Yami "Hey there Yami!" Gozaburo greeted. "Mahad told me you were coming."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take Striker out for a run" Yami felt Yugi go tense next to him "Or a walk" Yami shrugged and smiled over at Yugi.

Gozaburo chuckled "Okay. You have fun, that horse is still in amazing shape. Saddle is over there, reigns are over there, he already has his shoes on, and his hooves have been cleaned."

"Well thank you so much" Yami said.

"Oh! Blankets are over there and your boy is down there, last stall on the left. Yami, I should warn you, as soon as you let him out, he's going to want to run" Gozaburo said.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Yugi, will you go out and wait by my truck. Open that door a little on your way out there, trust me, you don't wanna be within kicking distance when I first get him out. If your not familiar with his movements he could run you over."

"Yeah, I was going to suggest that anyway. I'll go wait by the truck and let you and Gozaburo get your horse ready" Yugi said all to willing to get out of that barn.

Yami walked down to Striker's stall with Gozaburo at his heels. Striker is a beautiful black Fresian stallion, that stands 15 hands high. He was a very in-shape beautiful stallion. He bobbed his head happily at the sight of Yami, nuzzling him with his nose. "Hey there bud, long time no see" Yami said petting Striker's nose.

Yami got Striker saddled up and ready to go. He jumped up in the saddle and had Gozaburo open the stall door. Striker practically leaped out of the stall and ran towards the door Yugi had exited out of. Yugi was watching the horse with wide eyes. "Hang on, let me get him settled down a little bit" Yami told Yugi kicking Striker gently in the sides. He ran Striker around the truck so Yugi could get used to the sight of him. He noticed Yugi relax a little bit after watching Striker calm down.

Yami brought Striker to a stop a little ways in front of Yugi. Yami hopped down and waved Yugi over, Yugi shook his head, still feeling a little scared. "C'mon, at least come and meet Striker, you'll love him" Yami said pushing out his bottom lip begging Yugi to come over. "I promise I won't let him hurt you."

"You promise?" Yugi asked taking a step forward.

"I promise" Yami said holding out his left hand to Yugi, holding Striker with the right.

Yugi took Yami's hand and Yami pulled him over to Striker. Yami put Yugi's hand up to pet Striker's neck. Striker's shoulder twitched which made Yugi flinch a little. "It's okay, his shoulder does that a lot." Yami said. Striker turned his head and nuzzled his nose into Yugi's shoulder. "Look, he likes you" Yami said "Pet his nose, that's what he wants."

Yugi reached up and touched Striker's nose "It's so soft" Yugi said quietly. Yugi's eyes started sparkling and he was suddenly excited to be able to experience this.

"Are you ready now?" Yami asked.

"Yeah" Yugi said turning towards Yami.

"Okay, let me help you up."

"Aren't you riding too?"

"Well yeah, but I've got to help you up first. I'll use the stirrups to get up after you."

"Oh" Yugi shrugged and let Yami help him up on the saddle. Yami hopped up after Yugi and Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's stomach.

"Alright Striker, easy boy" Yami said giving Striker a gentle nudge in the sides.

Striker began walking forward, letting Yugi get used to the pace of it. Yugi loosened his grip a little on Yami's stomach and looked around. "This is kind of cool" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled "Did you have your doubts?"

"Kind of" Yugi said innocently.

"Are you used to this yet?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah, this is fun."

"Then you'll love this. C'mon Striker" Yami gave Striker another gentle kick to the sides. Striker started a fast paced trot, and Yami guided him down a path. Yugi held on to Yami's stomach, admiring the scenery around him. Yami lowered his eyelids as he glanced back at Yugi and smiled.

Yami slowed Striker as they trotted into a garden filled with rose bushes. "What is this place Yami?"

"This is Gozaburo's rose garden" Yami explained, stopping Striker so he could get a rose for Yugi. He handed Yugi the rose "Careful, it has thorns" Yami warned quietly.

Yugi smiled as he took the rose. He stretched up and kissed Yami on the cheek. Yami's eyes widened, then relaxed as he smiled back at Yugi. "Thank you" Yugi said quietly.

"You're welcome" Yami whispered back.

Yugi wrapped his left arm around Yami's stomach and held the rose with his right hand. He laid his head on Yami's back, facing towards the rose as they rode quietly through the garden.

They rode for a while longer, just enjoying the closeness and the scenery. Yami turned Striker around and they headed back towards the barn. "Did you have fun?" Yami asked once the barn was within sight.

"Mhm" Yugi nodded against Yami's back.

"You ready for your surprise?"

Yugi sat up "What is my surprise Yami?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Yugi smiled "I guess not."

"Don't worry, you'll love it" Yami said smiling.

"Okay. I won't worry then" Yugi said.

Yami hopped down off of Striker and helped Yugi down off him too. Yugi walked with Yami into the barn to Striker's stall. Yami unhooked the saddle and took both the saddle and the blanket and put it over the saddle rack beside Striker's stall. He took the reigns off after leading Striker into the stall. Yugi stood next to Striker in the stall, petting his neck. "Striker has pretty hair" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled "Yeah. He gets brushed daily. Gozaburo takes very good care of all the animals here, he also has people to help him take care of them."

"Gozaburo seems like a nice man" Yugi said.

"Yeah, he was roudy in his younger days though" Yami said brushing Striker's hair.

Yugi giggled "Yami? How long have you had Striker?"

"I've had Striker since he was born" Yami said. "Gozaburo owned Striker's parents, and I was here when Striker was born. I told Gozaburo that if it was a boy I would buy it from him. Gozaburo insisted that I not pay him, because he had enough money, but I paid for Striker anyway. He's two now" Yami finished and put the brush in a bucket outside the stall.

"He's a very handsome horse" Yugi said running his hand up and down Striker's face. Striker pushed his nose up against Yugi's cheek, making Yugi giggle.

"He likes you" Yami said, standing behind Yugi, petting Striker's cheek.

"Not as much as he likes you though" Yugi said quietly.

Yami patted Striker's neck gently and turned to exit the stall behind Yugi. "Catch ya later Striker" Yami said pulling Striker's stall door shut.

Striker nickered quietly to Yami as Yami walked away. Yugi grabbed Yami's hands, walking backward leading Yami outside. Yami chuckled "What are you doing Mr. Motou?" Yami asked smiling.

"Leading you outside" Yugi said sweetly.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm" Yugi hummed. Yugi put Yami's hands on his hips and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "Thank you. That was fun" Yugi said quietly.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You gonna tell me what my surprise is now?"

Yami chuckled "I knew you were up to something. And the answer is no" Yami said poking Yugi on the nose. "We'll go ahead and head there, so that way you can see your surprise."

Yami reached behind Yugi with his left hand and opened the truck door, helping Yugi in. Once he was sure Yugi was in he shut Yugi's door and walked around to get in himself. "Thank you Gozaburo! You're doing a great job with Striker!" Yami called waving to Gozaburo before climbing in and driving away.

Yami held hands with Yugi again as they went down the road, Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder. "Are you excited?" Yami asked.

"I'd be more excited if I knew where we were going" Yugi said batting his eyelashes up at Yami.

Yami chuckled "It'll be okay, we don't have far to go."

"Okay" Yugi said smiling.

A little ways down the road Yami stopped in front of a restraunt. "Well, here's the surprise Yugi" Yami said.

Yugi turned to see a fancy restraunt. "Y-Yami, we're not really dressed for a fancy restraunt..."

Yami leaned over and spoke in Yugi's ear "I won't let it bug me if you don't."

Yugi turned around to face Yami as Yami backed up a little. Yami winked at Yugi and smiled. Yugi smiled and nodded "Okay, I won't let it bug me."

"Good, because you look amazing in that outfit."

"Thanks" Yugi said smiling.

Yami got out of the truck and walked over to open Yugi's door. He tossed his keys to the valet and the two of them walked inside. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand as they walked in. He whispered something to the waiter and they were taken to a table at the back, it had a huge window next to it so you could see everything outside. It was still daylight out, so the view was beautiful.

"It's so beautiful" Yugi said sitting in the chair Yami pulled out for him. "You sir, are a gentleman."

Yami chuckled as he walked over and took his own seat. "Well thank you."

Yugi giggled "You are welcome."

The two of them started laughing quietly. The waiter brought over a basket of rolls and a bottle of wine, with two glasses of water. "Thank you" Yami told the waiter. The waiter bowed and walked away giving the two of them time to look through the menu. "Hope you don't mind, but I ordered the wine so we could have something when we got home" Yami said quietly.

Yugi smiled "I don't mind at all."

Yami interlaced his fingers, placed his elbows on the table, and rested his chin on his fingers, smiling at Yugi.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head gently "No. It's just you're so cute when you're happy. I think you should smile all the time."

Yugi blushed "You know, you're very handsome when you smile too." Yugi reached across the table for Yami's hand. Yami handed Yugi his right hand "I don't want to see you sad anymore Yami" Yugi said smiling.

"I know you don't. I feel so happy with you, and I just want us to take it slow, and get to know each other. I want this thing between us to blossom and bloom, and work out between the two of us" Yami said, rubbing his thumb against the back of Yugi's hand.

"Glad to see we both agree" Yugi said, his smile widening.

Yami chuckled and the two of them went back to looking at their menus. "So Yugi, decided on what to have?" Yugi puckered out his lips in thought, making Yami laugh quietly. "That is an adorable thinking face."

Yugi laughed quietly with Yami "Thanks, I try my best to be adorable" Yugi joked.

"You do a very good job" Yami said chuckling.

The two of them ordered their meals, sharing bites of different things, telling each other to try something different. They walked out of the restraunt laughing and joking around. "Oh my gosh, I really hope that waiter is okay" Yugi said holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"I'm sure he's okay, that cart however went out the window" Yami said chuckling.

"Oh my gosh, my sides hurt so bad. I can't believe that happened."

"I didn't even see what happened at first, but once I figured it out it was freaking hilarious!" Yami sang laughing.

"Who does that? I mean, I'm not trying to be mean. But who the heck trips like that and pushes a cart out the window?"

"I have no clue what he even tripped over. It was like a ghost hole appeared and he tumbled into it and the cart got the worst part of it."

Yugi was finally able to stop laughing by the time the valet brought the truck back around. "That was so much fun" Yugi said still giggling a little.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

"I did, that was amazing" Yugi turned towards Yami his eyes glittering. "Now what?"

"Now we go have a walk on the beach in this beautiful sunset."

Yami took his keys from the valet and helped Yugi in the truck, walking around to his side afterwards. They drove down the road to the beach, Yami and yugi took off their shoes and socks and rolled up their pant legs, so they wouldn't get wet as they walked at the water's edge.

Yami held Yugi's left hand with his right. Their feet were getting wet as the water came up on the sand. "It's so peaceful out here" Yugi said, talking quietly so he wouldn't disturb the scenery.

Yami smiled seeing Yugi so happy. He spun Yugi around so he was facing him, and held his other hand too. "Yugi, are you truely happy right now?"

Yugi smiled "Yami, there is only one thing that could make me any happier."

"Oh yeah?" Yami asked raising his brow "And what's that?"

"A few more buttons undone" Yugi giggled unbuttoning a couple more buttons of Yami's shirt.

Yami chuckled and shook his head "You are so silly" Yami said.

Yugi giggled and leaned against Yami facing towards the setting sun. He wrapped his arms around Yami's stomach, a smile on his face. Yami draped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, holding him as they watched the sun set. "Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. I've never had so much fun before in my life."

Yami chuckled quietly "You're welcome. I had a lot of fun with you today."

Yugi turned his head and put his chin on Yami's chest. Yami looked down at Yugi, his eyes half-lidded and a smile on his face. Yugi put his hands on Yami's chest and stood on the palms of his feet as Yami leaned his head down. The two met in the middle for a passionate, love-filled kiss. They both smiled when they pulled way, and placed their foreheads together. Yugi ran his hands up Yami's chest and wrapped them around his neck. Yami chuckled quietly as Yugi leaned back up and kissed him again. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's hips. Yami nipped Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi gasped in suprise allowing Yami to invite Yugi's tongue to a dance. Yami led and Yugi followed, unfortunately the need for air became to great so they had to break apart. The two of them panting but smiling nonetheless. They left their noses together after they broke the kiss, Yami moved his head side to side giving Yugi an eskimo kiss.

Yugi giggled happily and rubbed his nose against Yami's too. Yami smiled again but it wasn't as bright as the last. His eyelids were lowered and his eyes glittered with what looked like tears in his eyes. "Yugi.." Yami said quietly.

Yugi looked at Yami and his smile started to fade. "Yami?"

"Yugi, I'm really sorry that I've been distant here lately. I want to get close to you, and I want to be with you, it's just..." Yami dropped his hands and looked down at the ground between them.

Yugi lowered his hands to Yami's chest and looked up at Yami with an understanding smile. "Take your time" Yugi whispered.

Yami looked back up to Yugi's understanding, sparkling, amethyst eyes, and his smile brightened a little bit. Yami sighed and a tear ran down his right cheek. "Yugi... I've been rejected my whole life. Since I was able to walk and talk I've taken care of myself. My mother and father always pushed me away. Everyone in my family has always pushed me away. They all said that since I have red eyes and tri-colored hair I had to be the spawn of a demon. And so I was treated like a spawn of a demon." Yami swallowed hard, as more tears fell down his cheeks. "After I turned eighteen I moved out, I was sick of being beat on, and cussed at, and blamed for everything. I didn't have anywhere to go, and I didn't have any money to live anywhere. All my family members hated me. So I became a drifter. I tried so hard to make a name for myself, and get some kind of money. But that didn't happen..." Yami closed his eyes and looked down as he continued, tears still flowing down his face. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him into his shoulder as Yami cried. Yugi held on to Yami as if his life depended on it, crying along with Yami. Yami sobbed into Yugi's shoulder "I'm sorry" Yami kept saying over and over again.

Yami's knees finally gave out and the two of them sat on their knees in the sand. Yugi never letting Yami go. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's stomach, both of them holding each other as they cried. Yugi kept running his hand down the back of Yami's head, kissing his temple every now and then, and saying soothing things to Yami. "I'm so sorry" Yami sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Yugi reassured him.

Yami opened his eyes but left his head on Yugi's shoulder. His eyelashes were glittering from the tears that had been shed. "Thank you" Yami hiccuped.

Yugi smiled and wiped his left eye "You're welcome" Yugi whispered "Just calm down, you don't have to tell me everything right now."

"Yugi..." Yami lifted his head and looked Yugi in the eyes. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together in another passionate kiss. Yami pulled away leaving Yugi breathless.

Yami smiled and continued his story "After being on the street as a drifter for a few days, I met Mahad and his father Gozaburo. Gozaburo asked me what I was doing on the street. I told him I didn't have a home, that my parents hated me. He asked me why and I told him it was because I was the spawn of a demon. He laughed at me and looked me up and down, then he told me that I didn't look like the spawn of a demon. It was the first nice thing anyone had ever said to me. I was so happy I stood up and hugged him without even thinking. Of course I immediately backed away and apologized to him. After that my stomach growled pretty loud and Gozaburo asked me when the last time I had eaten was. Of course at the time I couldn't even remember when I ever HAD a real meal.

Gozaburo took me home, he fed, bathed, and clothed me. I told him that I didn't want to take hand outs, and I started to put on my old dirty clothes, Gozaburo took them from me and said that wouldn't be neccessary. I started working for Gozaburo, I did chores, I cleaned the stables, planted the garden, tilled it up again, I did everything for that man." Yami smiled thinking about how happy he was to finally belong somewhere. "I knew I couldn't stay with him forever, and Gozaburo knew it too. So, he started paying me a weekly allowance of eight hundred dollars. At first I refused it, but he told me that one day he wouldn't be here, and that I had to be paid for the work I did. Two years later I moved to the university, and started helping out students, getting paid for that. And, well, I've been here since." Yami shrugged as he finished his story.

Yami looked back up at Yugi as he finished his story. Yugi had the biggest smile on his face Yami had seen, which kind of confused Yami. Yami tilted and turned his head a little, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at Yugi. "Why are you smiling like that? And why do you have tears in your eyes?"

Yugi fell forward into Yami's chest and started sobbing "You finally trust me enough to open up to me" Yugi sobbed.

Yami shook his head and smiled "Yugi, why are you crying about that?"

"I'm just so happy" Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest. Yami tilted Yugi's head up so he could see his face. "I am such an ugly cry-er aren't I?" Yugi sniffled.

"No, actually you're one of the few people that don't turn ugly when you cry" Yami said quietly.

Yugi giggled "We are such crybabies" he hiccuped.

Yami chuckled "Oh yes... Yes we are." Yami leaned forward and rubbed their noses together, moving closer to kiss Yugi again.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him down on top of him in the middle of the kiss. Yami rolled to right, putting Yugi on top and out of the water that was splashing up on shore. The two of them never breaking their kiss, but making it deeper. Yami nipped on Yugi's bottom lip and, once again, Yugi let his tongue in to dance. The dance turned into a war that Yami won. They broke apart and put their foreheads together.

"Yami?" Yugi said quietly.

"Yeah?" Yami whispered.

"The thing I said earlier, about only one thing making me any happier" Yugi looked up to Yami's eyes, which were still looking down at his lips.

"Yeah?" Yami whispered looking up to meet Yugi's eyes.

"I lied" Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled "How'd you do that?" Yami whispered.

"Because nothing could possibly make this day any better or make me any happier" Yugi whispered a smile on his lips.

Yami's smile reached his eyes and he tilted his head so that he could kiss Yugi again. It was just a quick kiss, but it held all the happiness both were feeling.

Yami put his right arm behind his head and turned to watch the sun finally disappear below the horizon. Yugi had laid his head on Yami's chest, his hands on either side of his head, and Yami's left hand going through his hair. "Are you still awake?" Yami asked quietly.

"Mhm" Yugi hummed.

"How close are you to passin' out?" Yami whispered.

"Not to close" Yugi said, yawning after he said it.

Yami chuckled as he yawned too "How bout we go home and enjoy a glass of wine."

"I don't wanna move" Yugi whispered.

"I know, but we can't lay here all night. We'll wake up with the seagulls in the morning."

Yugi giggled "I hate seagulls."

Yami chuckled "I don't think I've ever heard anyone say they LIKE the damn things."

Yugi stretched and looked up at Yami. He got on his hands and knees and crawled forward so he was face to face with Yami. Yugi bent down and gave Yami a gentle kiss on the nose before kissing him again on the lips. Yami chuckled and looked at Yugi, his eyelids lowered "What was that one for?"

"Just because" Yugi shrugged and kissed Yami again "I wanted to" Yugi's smile reached his eyes, causing them to glitter.

Yami reached up and placed his hands on either side of Yugi's face, smiling a crooked smile. He brought Yugi forward for another kiss Yugi hummed into the kiss, and had a dreamy look on his face when they broke away. "We've kissed at least a dozen times tonight, what's up with the dreamy look now?"

"I just love kissing you" Yugi said sighing dreamily.

"Oh yeah?" Yami asked smirking. Yami rolled Yugi under him and started kissing his face and his lips a bunch of times.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi giggled playfully.

"Oh... No... You.. Said.. You.. Loved... My.. Kisses.." Yami said still kissing Yugi's face.

Yugi couldn't help but continue to giggle. Yami finally stopped his kissing attack and chuckled at how red Yugi's face had gotten. Yami leaned in chuckling and kissed Yugi again. The kiss was longer, and filled with love, Yami didn't get a chance to nip at Yugi's lip because Yugi was already waiting for it. The kiss wasn't sloppy, it was like they knew what the other was going to do and were able to follow the movements. When they pulled away they started a series of little kisses while they caught their breath. Yami started chuckling when Yugi started to giggle and they had to stop. Yami rubbed their noses together again before getting up, helping Yugi up, and brushing himself off.

"I'm sure everyone is still awake at home" Yami said looking at Yugi and smiling.

"Oh piss" Yugi said snapping his fingers.

Yami started laughing "What do you mean oh piss?"

"How are we gonna enjoy a glass of wine with those guys jumping down our throats?" Yugi asked pouting.

"We can... Get a couple glasses from the kitchen..." Yami said grabbing Yugi's hand and lacing together their fingers.

"Yeah?" Yugi said flirtily, lacing his fingers into Yami's.

"Take them to my room... Or your room..." Yami whispered, pulling Yugi closer.

"Mhm?" Yugi hummed placing his chin on Yami's chest.

"And have our drink there... With the door closed... And a do not disturb sign on the door..." Yami leaned in closer to Yugi.

Yugi giggled as their noses touched "Yeah, that way they think we had sex too" Yugi said sarcastically.

Yami started laughing and bent his head into Yugi's shoulder. "Why you gotta make it about sex?"

"I didn't make it about sex, you're the one that said to put a do not disturb sign on a closed bedroom door."

"Yeah, so they know not to disturb us while we have our drinks. I'm not saying to leave it on there all night long" Yami chuckled.

"Well, you should've clearified that" Yugi said giggling.

"You shouldn't just assume things. You know what they say about assuming things?" Yugi shook his head "It makes an ass outta you and me."

Yugi giggled "I get it! Assume has ass, u and me in it."

Yami started laughing again and shook his head. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and they started walking back towards the truck. "Let's get you back home before you hurt someone."

Yugi sighed and leaned his head on Yami's shoulder "Okay" he said quietly.

The two of them made it home twenty minutes later. They walked through the door holding hands and laughing quietly, Yami carrying the wine.

"Hey boys. How was your date?" Mai asked. The others were sitting around the living room looking at the two expectantly.

"You wanna know how it went?" Yami asked quietly.

"That's why I asked" Mai said raising a brow.

"Well, our DATE isn't over yet. And you guys, are interrupting... So Shhhh, we're gonna go upstairs, and enjoy this bottle of wine. We will NOT be having sex, however this may end up in a half naked cuddle" Yami said and Yugi giggled. "IF there is a DO NOT DISTURB sign on one of our bedroom doors, it is because we do not WISH to be disturbed from our DATE! So please, be very, very quiet.. Because we're having the best day EVER! So don't fuck it up" Yami started chuckling as he finished his sentence. "I can't do it with a straight face, I fucked up. Let's walk out and do it again."

Yugi giggled "You are so sleepy it's so funny."

"We are drinking this wine damn it!" Yami said.

"Okay, Mai will you please get us two glasses so Mr. sleepyhead here doesn't collapse on the way there."

Mai giggled "Okay." She disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared a couple minutes later with two wine glasses.

"You are such a good person Mai" Yami whispered.

Mai started laughing "Oh he is hilarious when he is tired."

Yugi practically dragged Yami up the stairs and into his room. The two of them were able to drink two glasses of wine before they fell asleep. Yugi cuddled into Yami's chest and Yami cuddled into Yugi's hair. Mai walked into the room, put the cork back in the wine and took down to refridgerate it, closing the door quietly behind her.

**Me: Okay, by far, my favorite chapter! :) Sunday next chapter :P Let's just see what happens! :D Halaluya? Hallauya? Ummm... HORRAY! XD I fail at! life! FUCK! Yeah, I'm to tired to care right now, don't like my spelling? Well piss off! I'm lucky to be able to hit the damn keys with my hands and not my face right now XD Crazy ass shit... Anyway! :P As always *waves* Until next time my beautiful and/or handsome audience? audiance? well fk it! Goodbye! :D**


	12. Ch 12: Sunday

**Me: And here is... Chapter...**

**Yami: Oh my Ra, you had to look again didn't you?**

**Me: Nope, it's chapter 12 :P**

**Yami: You looked!**

**Me: :) Oh well, anyway, here is chapter 12 of Universal Love :) And, here we go!**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Me: Sorry about taking so long to update! I promise to update a chapter for every day that I missed though! It's just that, well, it's a freakin blizzard here yet again, and I don't have internet AT my house... So staying at home is NOT rewarding for me... :/ However, once the snow is done falling, I will try to be a regular updater! :) Updating 3 chapters for Universal Love, 2 chapters for Starry Skies, and 1 chapter for Puzzled blindness :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 12**

**Sunday**

Yugi woke up covered by Yami's arms... and his blanket. He started humming and looked up at Yami. Yami barely had his eyes open and he smiled at Yugi. Yugi smiled back and Yami kissed him on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?" Yami asked.

"I slept fine cuddled up next to you. Though my shirt feels like I'm caught in a net" Yugi said straightening out his shirt.

Yami chuckled "I know the feeling, this shirt is getting on my nerves."

Yugi giggled "Oh forget it" Yugi said pouting.

Yami chuckled and rubbed his face, covering his mouth while he yawned. He blinked his eyes and was finally able to open them. "Shall we go get some breakfast?" Yami asked.

"Only if we can have a glass of wine while we eat" Yugi said quietly.

"Anything you want" Yami whispered back. Yami gently grabbed Yugi's face and pulled him in for a kiss. A chorus of awws rang out from the doorway. They pulled away and the whole house was standing there, along with Mahad. "What the hell are you guys doing in my doorway?"

"Oh, nothing" Mai shrugged.

"We wanted to know how your date went" Serenity said smiling.

"We can see now exactly how it went" Duke said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, nothin' ta worry bout here" Joey chuckled.

Yami reached down and took off his boot "Get the hell out!" Yami yelled throwing his boot. The house members laughed as they ran out of the way of Yami's boot. He laid back down next to Yugi chuckling "Those guys are incredible" Yami said shaking his head.

Yugi giggled "Well, I guess the cat's outta the bag now, huh?"

Yami chuckled and rubbed his nose against Yugi's "I guess so."

"Awww."

Yami looked up to where the group had returned. He jumped up out of bed and chased them down the hallway "I'm going to kill you guys!"

Yugi held his sides as he laughed and sat up in bed. Yami came jogging back in the door "I got my boot back" Yami said as he tossed his boot to the back corner of the room. He took off his other boot and threw it with the other one, then walked over to Yugi. He held out his hands and Yugi took them. Yami pulled him up out of bed and walked backwards leading Yugi to the kitchen. Yami let go with his left hand halfway down the stairs, still holding Yugi's hand with his right hand. "So, you enjoyed last night?"

"Last night? I enjoyed all of yesterday" Yugi giggled. "I got a wonderful breakfast from you in the morning, played dress up with friends in the afternoon, and got to go on the best date ever with the most amazing man I know" Yugi pulled Yami so that he turned to face him, his face inches from Yami's, due to him being one step higher than Yami. "I had so much fun" he whispered leaning forward to kiss Yami on the lips.

Yami chuckled softly "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Yugi leaned forward again, resting his arms on Yami's shoulders, and touching his nose to Yami's. The two of them smiled before they kissed again. Yugi's stomach growled as they pulled away, making Yugi blush. "Someone, sounds hungry" Yami chuckled.

Yugi giggled sheepishly "I guess so" he shrugged.

The two of them continued their walk to the kitchen. They ignored the kissy faces and cooing noises coming from their friends as they entered the kitchen. Yami started laughing after they got in the kitchen "I hope that doesn't last long..."

Yugi giggled as he climbed up on his stool. "They love teasing you."

"Yeah, I know" Yami looked through the fridge "What do you want for breakfast?"

Yugi hopped down off the stool and wandered over behind Yami. He wrapped his arms around Yami's stomach and put his head under Yami's left arm. Yami chuckled as he tightened his left arm around Yugi's head playfully. Yugi giggled and turned so he was in front of Yami. He stuck his hands in Yami's back pockets and put his chin on Yami's chest. Yami bent down and rubbed their noses together. "I want some... Waffles" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled "All this over waffles?"

"And wine" Yugi said, grabbing the wine with his left hand. He took his right hand out of Yami's back pocket and smacked Yami's butt.

Yami chuckled and shook his head "You never cease to amaze me. You want anything on those waffles?"

"Surprise me" Yugi said.

"Alright, I'll surprise you. You pour the wine" Yami said standing behind Yugi, putting a glass on either side of Yugi before wrapping his arms around Yugi's biceps, and snuggling his head into Yugi's neck. He kissed Yugi's neck before turning away and going to fix the waffles. He used the waffle iron so the waffles would come out squared. He cut up the waffles into strips with two rows of little squares on each waffle stick. After stacking them in an organized, messy pile, he took out the spray of whip cream, and sprayed it in in the middle of the stack. He cut up some strawberries and put them on the swirl of whip cream. Yami twirled around and stood behind Yugi, placing the waffles in front of him. "Surprise, I hope you like them" Yami kissed Yugi's cheek, before turning back to clean up his mess.

Yugi picked up a waffle stick and took a bite. "Mmm" Yugi hummed "These are soo good."

Yami chuckled as he walked back over "I'm glad you like them" he said, taking a drink of his wine.

"Mm, here, try one" Yugi put one up to Yami's mouth and Yami took a bite.

"Mm, those are good" Yami said.

"I know, they're so good. Thank you" Yugi said kissing Yami again.

"You're welcome" Yami said rubbing his nose against Yugi's.

"So... What are we doing today?" Yugi asked, taking another bite.

"WE, are... I don't know" Yami said smiling and shrugging.

Yugi giggled "Well, I was thinking..." Yugi swirled his pointer finger on Yami's hand.

"Go on" Yami said.

"Maybe we could go for a walk in the park..." Yugi tilted his head and looked at Yami.

"Just a walk in the park?" Yami asked smiling.

"Unless you'd like to add something to it..." Yugi smiled at Yami, before taking a drink of his wine.

"Let's start at the park and see where it goes" Yami said turning his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I like the way you think."

"I like the ideas you come up with" Yami brought Yugi's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Charming. I like that."

"Keep watching, I'm sure there's more you'll like" Yami said winking at Yugi.

Yugi's smile brightened and he giggled. "C'mon, let's go to the park."

"Yugi..."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should shower and change first..."

Yugi looked down and smiled sheepishly "Good point."

Yami chuckled "Go shower, I'm going to find my clothes."

"Okie dokie." Yugi said skipping off towards the shower.

Yami chuckled and shook his head. He washed Yugi's plate and put it away, before heading upstairs to pick out todays outfit. Yami stripped off his socks, and unbuttoned his shirt. He took his shirt off and threw it in his basket. Yami stretched, his back popping as he did so. "Hey Yami, I came to tell you I..." Yugi trailed off when he saw Yami shirtless.

Yami turned around and smirked "I don't think you'll ever get used to seeing me shirtless."

"I don't think I will either" Yugi said stalking over to Yami. Yugi looked Yami up and down, he placed his finger on Yami's chest. "I think this is a good look for you though."

Yami chuckled and grabbed Yugi's hands gently. "I think the v-neck shirts are a good look for you." Yami looked Yugi up and down and raised a brow. "It's a very good look for you."

Yugi giggled and gave Yami a peck on the lips. "Thank you. Now go get your shower, so we can go do something fun."

"You've got it." Yami turned to walk out the door, his clothes in hand. Yugi smacked Yami's butt as he walked out, making Yami yelp in surprise. "You're just a little trouble maker today aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am" Yugi said winking.

Yami chuckled and continued to the shower.

Yugi waited for Yami, dressed in a white v-neck sweater, the sleeves long enough to cover his hands, and the bottom went down to the legs of his pants. He wore black dress pants, and white tennis shoes. Yami walked out of the bathroom drying his hair. He had on light blue, faded jeans, a red button up shirt, his collar was messed up and sleeves were still unrolled, and the buttons were still undone, and a black choker was around his neck. Yugi was sitting on Yami's bed waiting for him. Yami walked in and threw the towel in his basket, he smirked when he saw Yugi on his bed "So, I see you're still waiting on me."

"Of course" Yugi giggled.

Yami put his hands on the bed, bending down in front of Yugi, his face in front of Yugi's. "Did I take to long?" Yami asked leaning closer to Yugi's face.

"Maybe just a little" Yugi giggled as he put his hands up to hold Yami's face.

"I'm sorry" Yami whispered leaning closer, his eye lids lowering.

"Don't let it happen again" Yugi whispered back, lowering his eye lids.

"No promises" Yami whispered as he closed the distance and kissed Yugi. Yami nipped at Yugi's bottom lip, Yugi opened his mouth and allowed Yami's tongue in. Yugi moaned into the kiss and laid back, pulling Yami down on the bed. Yami chuckled and broke the kiss as they fell back. Yami rubbed his nose against Yugi's, causing Yugi to giggle. Yami rolled over and laid Yugi on his chest. "I'm comfy now, I don't think I wanna move."

Yugi looked at Yami "I'm comfy too, can we just take a nap?" Yugi snuggled his head into Yami's chest.

Yami chuckled "So, you don't want to take that walk in the park?"

Yugi sighed "I do, but I'm comfy like this."

"Well... Let's make a deal then."

Yugi lifted his head and looked at Yami "I'm listening."

"We go and walk through the park, and enjoy the rest of the day. Then, tonight when we come home, we get ready for bed, and the two of us can cuddle again."

Yugi thought for a minute "Okay" he said smiling happily.

Yami chuckled "Good, because I really need to get my hair combed back before it becomes a tangled mess."

Yugi giggled "Okay, let's get your hair combed.. And your shirt buttoned up" Yugi walked his pointer and middle fingers up Yami's bare chest. Yami shivered under his touch. "And I'm sure you'll want your sleeves rolled up..." Yugi stretched up and kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami watched Yugi's face as he backed away from his cheek. Yugi sat up and straddled Yami's hips. Yami leaned his head back on the bed and looked at Yugi. "Why are you just staring at me?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head "You're just... I don't even know what word to use to describe you, it's like... You're perfect, in every way" he said, his voice low.

Yugi tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, a smile crossing his face "Yami... Nobody is perfect."

"You're right. No one is perfect. BUT, there's always that perfect someone for everyone."

Yugi's smile touched his eyes as he leaned forward, touching the tip of his nose to Yami's. "You're such a romancer" Yugi giggled before leaning in and kissing Yami.

Yami looked at Yugi once they pulled away "C'mon, let's go to the park."

"Okay." Yugi slowly climbed off of Yami and stood at his feet, holding out his hands to help Yami up. Yami stood up and walked over to comb his hair. Yugi swirled around in front of him and buttoned up his shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone. "There."

"Thank you" Yami said putting down his comb.

"You're welcome, need help rolling up your sleeves too?"

Yami chuckled "Not really, unless you're absolutely dying to help me."

"I am" Yugi cheered and rolled up Yami's left sleeve while Yami rolled up the right one.

"Okay, I think we're good now" Yami said, he turned and kissed Yugi's forehead "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome" Yugi said smiling.

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder, Yugi wrapped his arm around Yami's waist, and the two of them walked downstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Mai asked.

"Out, we'll be back by dinner... Maybe" Yami said looking over his shoulder and waving at Mai.

Mai smiled "You two have fun, I'll handle dinner tonight."

"Thanks, you're a doll" Yami called as they walked out the door.

Seto walked up behind Mai "It's good to see him smile again."

Mai nodded "I haven't seen a smile like that for a long time."

Yami drove his truck to the park, Yugi riding shot gun seat right next to him. They talked and laughed about all kinds of things. Ten minutes down the road brought them outside the park. Yami hopped out of the truck, walked over, and opened the door for Yugi. Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand, hopped out of the truck, and the two of them held hands while walking through the park.

Kids were running and playing everywhere. Yami smiled when a little girl ran over to them. "Hey mister" she said sweetly.

"Hi there" Yami said smiling. He kneeled down so he was at her level.

"Have you seen my mommy?" she asked.

"I don't know. What does your mommy look like?" Yami asked her. Yugi smiled watching the two of them.

"She's really pretty" the little girl said "She has long brown hair, and sparkly blue eyes, and she smiles, like this" the little girl squeezed her eyes shut and flashed her pearly white teeth in a grin.

Yami chuckled "I don't think I've seen her. But how about we look for her."

"Okay" the little girl held out her hand, Yami smiled and took it. The three of them walked through the park, searching for the little girl's mother.

"Is that her over there?" Yami asked pointing to a woman that was searching around frantically for something.

"That's her! Mommy!"

The woman turned and caught sight of the little girl. "Oh my goodness! Mellie! There you are!" The woman said running over and hugging the little girl "Thank you so much."

Yami smiled "It was no problem at all" he turned to the little girl "It was nice meeting you Mellie."

"It was nice meeting you too... um.."

Yami chuckled "Yami."

"Yami!" Yami held out his hand to shake hands with the little girl. The little girl surprised him by hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you for helping me find my mommy, Yami."

"You're welcome Mellie."

Mellie waved her arm as she walked away, Yami waved back at her, smiling. He turned to face Yugi, his eyes widened for a second at the way Yugi was looking at him. He smirked and narrowed his eyes a little "What?"

Yugi was smiling, his eyes half-lidded, and staring at Yami in a way Yami hadn't seen before. Yugi walked over to him slowly, he brushed invisible lint from Yami's shirt as he spoke. "You, with that little girl. It was cute." He looked up at Yami "I'm having mixed feelings for you right now, and I'm not sure which feeling is stronger..."

Yami raised a brow "Are they good feelings?"

Yugi grabbed ahold of Yami's collar and pulled him down to his level. "They are VERY good feelings Mr. Sennen" Yugi whispered. He pulled Yami into a rough, short kiss.

Yami's eyes widened a little and Yugi giggled mischeviously. "I'm not sure if I'm afraid, aroused, or both" Yami said.

Yugi giggled and pulled Yami in for a gentle kiss, putting their foreheads together when they broke apart. "Yami" Yugi whispered.

"Hm?"

"Let's go do something."

"What do you want to do?" Yami whispered back, a crooked smile on his face.

"I dunno, but I just wanna do something with you. Just the two of us."

"Someone doesn't want to share his new toy" Yami whispered playfully.

Yugi giggled quietly "No, not right now I don't."

Yami chuckled "Okay, so let's go get in my truck, and we can go find something to do together."

"Okay."

Yami rubbed his nose against Yugi's and led him back to the truck. Yami opened the door and helped Yugi up in the truck, closing his door behind him. He walked around the front and got in his door, once he shut his door, his head was grabbed and turned towards Yugi. Yugi brought him in for a rough kiss Yami nipped Yugi's bottom lip, Yugi opened his mouth and his tongue met Yami's. They started a war that Yami ended up winning, the need for air arose and they had to break apart. "What... Was... That?" Yami panted.

"A... Kiss" Yugi panted back.

"I'm pretty sure I've kissed you before, and none of them were that demanding..." Yami said looking at Yugi.

Yugi smiled "That wasn't demanding. This is demanding" Yugi got on his knees and pulled Yami into another kiss. Yugi started moving his lips against Yami's, forcing Yami's mouth open. He put his tongue in and coaxed Yami's tongue out to play. Yami decided to just go with it, appearantly Yugi was enjoying himself. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Yami hummed and started chuckling into the kiss, making them break apart. Yami's head was down and he was panting, Yugi was watching him, panting as well. Yami tilted his head up a little bit, enough for Yugi to see his eyes, and see that Yami was staring at him. "What... Happened... To... Taking it slow?" Yami panted.

Yugi shrugged "I have an unpredictable sex drive..."

Yami started chuckling he laid his head down on the center console and shook his head. "Oh, wow..."

"You shouldn't put your head down like that..."

Yami turned his head and looked up at Yugi "Why not?"

"Because people on the outside can't see where your head is laying..."

Yami sat up "That's it" he said starting up the truck and throwing it in reverse. He backed out and threw it back into drive, speeding away down the road.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked, looking over at Yami smiling.

"You'll see" Yami said with a smirk.

The two of them arrived back home, Yami walked over and opened up Yugi's door. Before Yugi got a chance to step out, Yami picked him up, shutting the door with his foot. "Yami? What are you-" Yami cut Yugi off by kissing him. Yugi moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck to pull him further into the kiss. Yami unlatched the handle of the door, and kicked it open, never breaking his kiss with Yugi. He stumbled a couple times on the stairs, but managed to make it up without falling.

"You guys just saw that right?" Duke asked blinking, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"I did..." Tristan said blinking.

"I kinda wish I hadn't" Joey said, his eyes wide.

"It's game on now" Malik giggled. Mai giggled with him and walked over to shut the door.

* * *

"How much do you like this shirt?" Yugi panted as Yami kissed his neck.

"I could live without it" Yami said kissing Yugi's neck.

"Good" Yugi grabbed Yami's shirt and ripped it open, breaking a few buttons off in the process.

Yami looked up at him "Was that neccessary?"

Yugi giggled "I had to do it. It was in my way."

"You realize buttons can be replaced right?"

"Shut up and kiss me" Yugi grabbed Yami's shirt collar and brought him back in to a kiss. "You know you left your door open right?"

Yami kicked his foot back and kicked the door shut "Not anymore."

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek and down his neck. He sat up and pulled Yugi's shirt off. Yugi blushed as Yami stared at him "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Yami chuckled "Because, you're so... I dunno. I can't think of the right word to describe you. It's like thinking of you just makes my mind go numb, and I can't think straight anymore."

Yugi smiled and sat up to kiss Yami. Yugi ran his hands up Yami's chest and down his shoulders, taking off his shirt in the process. Yami kissed Yugi and laid him back down on the bed, gently. Music started playing from somewhere in the room, making Yami stop and search for it. "What is that?" Yugi asked.

"I dunno. Where's it even coming from?" Yami looked over and his phone was lit up. "Ah shit!" Yami grabbed his phone, looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Sennen." Noise from the other end. "Nope." More talking. "Again?" Blah blah blah. "Alright, I'll be right there" Yami groaned and hung up the phone. "This is such bullshit." Yami said standing up.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"Fucking Ushio beat the shit out of some kid, and the kid has to go to the hospital."

Yugi sat up on the bed next to Yami "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I guess the kid has a broken arm, and a head injury that needs to be looked at." Yami stood up and walked over to his closet, grabbing a white tank top, and a black zip up hoodie.

"You're wearing that?" Yugi asked, a smile on his face.

"Well, I can't neccessarily put back on my button up shirt now can I?" Yami walked over and kissed Yugi on the forehead. He bent down and put their foreheads together "You wanna go with me?"

"Sure" Yugi said jumping up and putting his shirt back on. They both put their shoes back on and Yami helped Yugi put his coat on.

They went walking down the stairs, Yami grabbed his keys off the floor where he had dropped them earlier.

"Done already?" Duke asked.

"Very funny ass clown, I'm headed to the hospital. Some kid got the shit beat out of him by Ushio. I dunno when I'll be back, Yugi is going with me."

"Really?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, the kid has a broken arm and a head injury that has to be looked at right away. So I'm going to take him to the hospital and make sure he's okay."

"Alright, be careful" Mai told him.

"I will, you can handle dinner right?"

"I've got it."

"Thank you. I'll return as soon as I make sure this kid is okay."

"Alright."

Yami and Yugi waved to their friends as they walked out the door. Yami drove his truck to the main building "Okay, let's go in here and get this kid." Yami locked the truck and the two of them walked inside. Yami walked into the office and Yugi waited outside. "Any idea what his name is?" Yami asked.

"No, he won't talk to us, and he doesn't have anything on him that tells his name" The principal said.

"Alright, let me see if I can get him to say anything." Yami walked slowly over to the man that Ushio beat up. The man flinched and cowarded down in the corner. "Hey, my name is Yami. I'm here to help ya bud, but you've gotta tell me your name."

"N-No. I-I'm o-oka-ay" the man said, his voice shakey.

"No, I don't think you are okay. Can you look at me?"

"N-No."

"Okay... What do you wanna do then?"

"N-Noth-ing. I-I wan-na g-go ho-home."

"Listen, I wanna talk to you. Will you listen to me?"

"I-I g-guess."

"Okay, well, your arm over there that you're cradling, it's broken. And you've got a pretty serious head injury that you really need to get checked out. Will you let me take you to get looked at?"

"N-No."

"Why not?"

"B-Bec-ause..."

"Because isn't good enough for me."

"I-I..."

"I'm going to tell you what's going to happen here. I'm going to lose my patience in a minute, and I'm going to carry you out to my truck. Now, unless you want that to happen, I suggest you stand up, tell me your name, and get the hell outta here to my fucking truck."

The guy turned and looked at Yami, fear shone in his eyes when he caught sight of the crimson red eyes staring at him.

"What's your name?"

"H-Higori..."

"Higori what?"

"M-Moti-ni."

"Well Higori Motini, are you going to WALK to my truck, or do I need to carry you?"

"I-I'll wa-walk."

"I thought so. Now then, that kind young gentleman out there will lead you to my truck, and you will stand and wait for me with him, do you understand?" Higori nodded "Good. Yugi!" Yugi looked over at Yami and skipped inside when Yami waved him over. "Take Higori to my truck, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okie dokie" Yugi said smiling. "C'mon Higori."

Higori smiled at the sight of Yugi, and walked out with Yugi to Yami's truck.

"Alright" Yami said turning to the principal. "His name is Higori Motini, find his info, and inform his parent or guardian. I'll wait at the hospital until I hear something."

"Alright."

Yami walked out to his truck and headed to the hospital.

**Me: Holy fucking shit! That was a long ass fuckin' chapter :P lol! I hope ya'll enjoyed, Idk everything that will be in the next chapter, but I know it will be something cool! Also! Seriously :) If you want a good lemon scene for Atem and Yugi, go read summer of seduction! It's in my favorites! Seriously, that story is amazing! :) Love it! :P lol! As always *waves* Until next time guys! :) Goodbye :)**


	13. Ch 13: Problems

**Me: Hey you guys, writing new chapters for all my stories, and starting on my new story, Puzzled Past :) I sure hope you guys keep reading along, and are enjoying these stories :) Judging by your reviews, I'd say you're enjoying them! :) And I'm glad that I've met what you guys are looking for. :) So thank you, all of you, for the reviews, on all my stories :) You guys are all great :) Don't forget to give me new pranks for Mana and Atem's prank war, so far Mana and Yugi are vs Atem, Duke, and next chapter, Joey. :) We'll need more people on Mana and Yugi's team, gotta even out the playing field :) Friendly pranks please :) Chapter 4, Atem gets back at Yugi :P Anyway! Chapter 13 of Universal Love, is right here, right now, and it's happening :)**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 13**

**Problems**

Yami and Yugi were still sitting at the hospital at eleven p.m. They'd been there for six hours, waiting to hear news on the guy they'd brought in here. "Yami?" Yugi said quietly, his head leaning on Yami's shoulder.

"Hm?" Yami hummed turning to look at Yugi.

"I feel tired" Yugi said quietly rubbing his eyes.

"You wanna lay down?" Yami asked quietly, looking at Yugi, his eyes full of concern.

"Mnmn" Yugi hummed shaking his head.

"Then what do you want?"

"Can I sit on your lap?"

Yami chuckled quietly "If that's what you want."

Yugi got up and sat sideways on Yami's lap, curling up and laying his head on Yami's right shoulder. Yami wrapped his right arm around Yugi's back, and his left arm around Yugi's front, his hand resting on Yugi's right shoulder. "Are you comfy now?" Yami asked kissing Yugi's forehead.

"Mhm" Yugi hummed nodding his head.

"Are you gonna fall asleep now?"

"Mnmn."

"Why not?"

"I dunno" Yugi said quietly, shrugging his shoulders.

Yami turned his head so he could see Yugi's face. He smiled when he saw Yugi's eyes drifting shut, Yugi's head falling forward as he started falling asleep. Yami chuckled quietly, kissed Yugi's forehead, and laid his right cheek against Yugi's forehead. He started rocking side to side gently, helping Yugi relax and drift off. Yami leaned back in the chair, holding Yugi close to him. It didn't take long before Yami, too, drifted off to sleep, his head resting on top of Yugi's.

Thirty minutes after drifting off, Yami felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a man and a woman. He blinked his eyes until he was able to open them all the way. "Are you Higori's parents?" Yami asked.

"We are. We would've been here sooner, but we were at work, and just got the voicemail the school left" the woman said.

"Yeah, I'm Yami. I'm the student advisor. I brought Higori here" Yami said shaking hands with Higori's parents.

"Have they said anything about him?" Higori's father asked.

"No, not yet. I'm still waiting."

"Oh. Mind if we?" Higori's mother trailed off, motioning towards the chairs to the right of Yami.

"Oh no, go ahead. If I drift off, just kick me when they come to tell us something" Yami joked.

Higori's parents laughed "I'll let you know if they come out" the mother said. "Um, I'm Beliya by the way. This is my husband Hitoni."

"This is Yugi, he's still passed out though" Yami said turning his head to see Yugi's peaceful sleeping face.

"He's cute" the mom said. "So, how long have you guys been here?"

"Since around five p.m." Yami said. "I really need to take Yugi to get some food, but I can't leave until I know what's going on with Higori." Yugi started to stir in Yami's arms, humming and stretching as he woke. Yami had to grab Yugi's hand to avoid him hitting Higori's mother. "Sorry" Yami said as he grabbed Yugi's hand.

"It's okay, he didn't know I was back here" she giggled.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Yami. "Well hello there sleepy" Yami said smiling.

Yugi hummed "My head hurts" he said quietly.

Yami sighed "What am I gonna do with you? You're just hurting all over the place today."

Yugi giggled "Did Higori's parents show up yet?"

"Actually, they did" Yami leaned in "And they're sitting right behind you" he whispered.

Yugi's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open as he turned around to look. "Hi" Yugi said waving.

The mother giggled, and the father chuckled "Hi there little one" the mother said sweetly.

Yugi smiled and turned back to Yami "You could've told me they were there BEFORE I opened my big mouth..."

Yami chuckled "But then it wouldn't have been any fun."

Yugi's stomach growled and Yugi groaned. "Yaamiii" Yugi whined.

Yami smiled a sad smile, his eyebrows lowered to show sympathy for the smaller one. "I know, I know. I have to know what's going on with Higori though. It's part of my job. I'm sorry."

Yugi sighed and pouted, before nuzzling his head back into Yami's shoulder. "Hey, Yami was it?" Beliya asked.

"Yeah?" Yami asked turning towards Beliya.

"How about you give me your number. I'll call you when I find something out about Higori, and you can take this little one to get some food."

"R-Really?"

"Of course" She smiled kindly "This little one needs to be fed."

Yami smiled "Thank you so much" Yami handed her his card, which had his name and number on it. "Here's my card, thanks again."

Yugi stood up and stretched "Yay! Food!"

"Yugi! Hush, we're in a hospital" Yami whispered.

"Sorry!" Yugi whispered loudly.

Yami chuckled "Just call me when you find something out."

Beliya giggled "Don't worry, I will, just get that one some food."

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders "Ready for some food?"

Yugi wrapped his arm around Yami's waist "I'm ready." Yami chuckled and held Yugi close as they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

"It's eleven at night, where are we going to go?" Yami asked.

"I dunno, let's go find somewhere" Yugi said shrugging.

The two of them drove around, found a place to eat, and headed home. Neither of them were awake enough to go upstairs when they got home, so they both collapsed on the couch, Yugi on top of Yami, and fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi woke up in the morning, all their friends were standing around them, and Yami was still sleeping peacefully. Yugi smiled and winked at the group of friends standing around the living room before scooting up and kissing Yami in his sleep. Yami hummed into the kiss and opened his eyes once they broke apart. "Mind telling me why you tried to kill me?" Yami asked.

Yugi giggled "I wasn't trying to kill you. I just kissed you."

"In my sleep... While I was breathing out of my mouth... Could've suffocated..."

"Quit being a cry baby and kiss me" Yugi said leaning forward to kiss Yami again.

Yami chuckled as they broke away "You are so silly."

"Okay lovebirds, go in the kitchen, eat your breakfast, and the two of you need to get cleaned up. Yami you have a meeting in twenty minutes" Mai said walking over with Yami's clipboard. "Yugi, you have class in an hour. So go eat, get cleaned up, get changed, and get rolling."

Yami chuckled "Okay Mai, we're up." Yami took his clipboard and looked through his plans for today. "Okay, meeting in twenty minutes, and nothing the rest of the day..." Yami's phone rang "I may have spoke to soon..." He stood from the couch and answered his phone. "Sennen. Yes. No. Okay." Yami sighed "I guess. Alright, I'll handle it. 'kay, bye." Yami hung up his phone. "Yep, spoke to soon..."

"What's going on now?" Mai asked.

"I have to handle Ushio today. IF I don't take care of his bullying ways today, the school is going to place him on a type of probation, and if he gets in a fight afterwards, Ushio could go to jail..." Yami sighed and shook his head.

"And what the hell are you supposed to do about it?!" Mai yelled.

"Um, hello? My job!" Yami said.

"Ushio isn't your problem!" Mai yelled stepping closer to Yami.

Yami stood his ground "In case if you haven't noticed, I'm a STUDENT! Advisor! Ushio is a STUDENT! And so I have to ADVISE him against bullying others."

"Like hell you do! He beat the hell out of you, and he broke that kids arm and gave him a damn concussion Yami!"

"I let him beat me Mai! And that kid wasn't able to defend himself!"

"I'm not going to stand here while you keep getting your ass kicked by Ushio, Yami!"

"THEN DON'T! I'm doing my goddamn job! I don't get paid to sit back and let shit happen Mai!"

"You barely get paid at all!"

Yami punched the wall next to him, putting a hole in it. "You know what, say what you will, don't stand here, don't watch me get my ass kicked. I don't give a fuck! I'm going to do my fucking job!" Yami stormed up the stairs. He took a shower, got dressed and walked back down stairs. He walked over and grabbed his clipboard "I'm leaving, enjoy your day." Yami said angrily before leaving, slamming the door behind him. 'What a way to start the fucking day' Yami thought angrily, going through his papers.

Yugi sighed after Yami left. He turned to go upstairs and get ready for school. Yugi took a shower, and sat in his room, a towel around his waist. He sighed, stood up and got dressed slowly, not caring what he was wearing. He walked down the stairs with his bag, and a notebook in hand. He walked slowly to class, his head down, and a sad look in his eyes. 'Yami didn't even tell me goodbye...' A tear ran down Yugi's cheek. He suddenly wasn't feeling like going to class. Yugi stopped just outside the doors to the school. "Yugi? What are you doing?" Yami asked. Yugi turned and saw Yami standing behind him. Yami's features softened seeing Yugi crying "Yugi? Why are you crying?" Yami ran up to Yugi and wiped away the tears in his eyes.

Yugi sniffled "Y-You left... A-And you didn't say goodbye..."

Yami sighed "Oh Yugi, I'm so so so sorry. I was mad, and I just wanted to get away from Mai. I'm not mad at you." Yami hugged Yugi and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. How about I buy some wine, and you and I can get wasted Friday night."

Yugi giggled "We don't have to get wasted Yami."

"Well, it sounded fun" Yami chuckled. Yugi squeezed Yami and buried his head in Yami's chest. Yami smiled and cuddled with Yugi, catching a glimpse of his watch as he did so. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for my meeting if I don't get going."

Yugi giggled and stretched to kiss Yami on the nose. "You go ahead. I'm feeling better now. I'm gonna go to class."

Yami kissed Yugi on both cheeks, then on his forehead "Okay. Be careful."

"I will." Yugi waved to Yami as he walked away, headed to his class, while Yami walked to his meeting.

* * *

Joey was walking down the hallway to his class when he spotted Yami leaning up against a corner wall, facing the wall to the right. He looked troubled by something. Joey walked over to Yami "Ya look troubled. Wanna talk about it?"

Yami turned and looked at Joey for a second, then turned and looked back at the wall "You'll laugh and think I'm stupid..."

Joey sighed "Yams, I won't think you're stupid."

"You'll tell Yugi though..."

"Yami, I keep our conversations between us."

Yami looked back at Joey "You promise not to tell Yugi?"

Joey put his right hand in the air "I promise."

Yami sighed "It's so stupid..."

"Yami! Jus' tell me!"

Yami turned his head and looked back at the wall "Joey? How do you know when to say I love you?"

Joey's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that. "Y-Yami? D-Do you love Yugi?"

Yami looked down to the bottom of the wall "I... Don't know... I don't even know what love is, or what it feels like..."

Joey's features softened "Listen, you'll know when ta say it. It'll just come out."

"What if Yugi says it first?" Yami asked turning to look at Joey "What if he says it and I'm not ready to say it...?" Tears welled up in Yami's eyes and he looked back at the wall.

"Yami... I'm sure Yugi is just waitin' on you to say it."

"I was afraid you'd say that" Yami sighed and sank slowly to the floor.

"Yami, it'll work out. You'll see..." Joey held out his hand to help Yami back up.

Yami sighed, but took Joey's hand and stood back up, walking away with Joey. 'I hope you're right...'

**Me: Okay, and there is chapter 13 :) Poor Yami... Will he ever be able to tell Yugi he loves him? We'll find out. Yami 'deals' with Ushio next chapter :) So stick around, and keep your eyes open, you won't want to miss it :) As always *waves* Until next time guys Goodbye! :)**


	14. Ch 14: Solution: Pain

**Me: And now for the... hm... Forgot what I was going to say...**

**Yami: -.-' Not that anyone is surprised...**

**Me: Have you read this chapter yet? *dangles copy of chapter in front of Yami's face***

**Yami: NO! *snatches chapter and reads* O.O' Oh no... :( You're always so mean to me...**

**Me: You started this war...**

**Yami: When did I-?**

**Me: ON TO CHAPTER 14! :D**

**Yami: O.o Okie doke... Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 14**

**Solution: Pain**

Yami walked down the hallway, he had to find Ushio before class let out, and confront him about everything. He didn't want to fight Ushio, he wanted to know what was troubling him, even if that meant he got beat up again...

If you were watching, you would think Yami was headed to a fight, his eyebrows were furrowed, a frown on his face, his shoulders were pulled back, and his body language just screamed fighting stance.

Yami was finally able to track down Ushio, luckily before the current class got out. "Ushio! C'mon, we're gonna go talk."

"I'm not going with you anywhere Sennen."

Yami sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "C'mon Ushio, can't we just do this the easy way? Just for once?"

"Go to hell Sennen!"

Yami rolled his eyes and puckered his lips out to the side "Of course... Who does it the easy way anymore? Ushio, listen, I just want to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say Sennen" Ushio spat.

"Ushio, I know I'm not as great as all these people put me out to be" Yami said putting his hands up.

"SHUT UP!" Ushio yelled punching Yami in the face.

Yami rolled across the ground and lay there for a minute breathing heavy. He slowly got to his feet, spitting blood to the side as he stood. "I know now why you're lashing out at everyone" Yami strained to say as he walked towards Ushio again.

"I said shut up!" Ushio yelled punching Yami in the face again.

Yami skidded backwards on his back. He spit to the side and stood up again, walking towards Ushio. The classes let out just as Yami was walking back towards Ushio, everyone gathered around to watch what was going on. "You're sick of everyone being happy, while you remain broken on the inside. You don't understand how to let the sadness out. And so now it's just built up inside you and turned into rage."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU!" Ushio yelled punching Yami in the face again.

Yami stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. "YAMI!" Mai yelled as the house members came running forward.

Yami put his hand up to make them all stop. "Ushio it's okay." Yami said standing back up. "Let me help you Ushio. Just talk to me, I'll listen."

"I don't want to talk to you!" Ushio spat and punched Yami in the stomach.

"YAMI FIGHT BACK!" Joey yelled.

"N-No" Yami groaned as he stood back up. "I-I won't fight you Ushio. I just... want... to help you. Listen to me damn it! I know I'm not as great as these people put me out to be! I'm nothing more than a hypocrite!" Yami cried falling to his knees. "I sit here and tell everyone not to give up, to face up to their fears, and be brave. But even I can't do that..." Yami trailed off as he got back on his feet. "I've been looked down upon my whole life! And I'm sick of it! You know why I was looked down on Ushio?! Because my parents think I'm a spawn of a demon! Because my crimson red eyes and tri-colored hair aren't normal! That's why!" Yami's features softened as he stared at Ushio. "It's okay to cry Ushio. Crying doesn't make you a coward. Crying makes you stronger. It's not showing weakness, it's showing strength. Ushio, crying is exactly what you need. And it's about time that you cried."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Ushio said as he fell to his knees. Ushio began sobbing as he fell to his hands and knees.

Yami walked forward, and bent to his knees in front of Ushio. He placed a hand on Ushio's shoulder "Ushio. It's alright" he said smiling. Yami sat there with Ushio while he cried, comforting him the whole time. "Are you okay now?" Yami asked quietly.

"Yeah, but what is everyone going to think of me now?" Ushio asked quietly.

"Ushio, no one thinks any less of you. Everyone has always been afraid of you, because of the way that you were." Yami stood up bringing Ushio up with him. "Now we can begin to make amends. Life is to short to bully and hate other people Ushio. Everyone here knows that we should be able to count on each other, not cower behind each other."

Everyone caught on to what Yami was saying and began moving in around Ushio. "We don't think any less of you Ushio" one of the girls said.

"We think you're great Ushio" a boy said.

Everyone was complementing Ushio as Yami turned on his heel. "My work here is done" he said quietly walking towards his group of friends.

"Hey Sennen!" Ushio yelled. Yami turned his head and looked out of the corner of his eye over his shoulder. "I was wrong about you."

Yami smiled "No you weren't Ushio." He ran his thumb across his nose "But there's no skin off my nose" Yami turned away and walked towards his friends once again.

"Thank you Sennen" Ushio said.

Yami gave Ushio a thumbs up before wrapping his arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi wrapped his arm around Yami's hips and the group of friends walked out of the school and back home.

* * *

Yami sat on the couch being doctored up by Mai, Serenity, and his favorite nurse, Yugi. Yami's right eye was bruised, the bridge of his nose was busted open, his bottom lip was busted open, and his left cheek was bruised and swollen. "Wow Yami, he got ya good this time hun" Mai said.

"Yeah, but I finally got through to him" Yami said.

Yugi kissed Yami on the right cheek "Mmmuah! And I am so proud of you for not fighting back."

Yami chuckled "Thank you." Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, putting his face to the right of Yami's, and Yami snuggled into him. "Y-Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I... Can I talk to you? Alone!" Yami clearified when everyone leaned in closer.

"Uh, sure" Yugi said cheerfully. He grabbed Yami's hand and the two of them walked up to Yami's room. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"S-Sit on the bed" Yami said leaning against the closed door.

Yugi sat on the bed and held his arms out to Yami. "C'mere, I don't wanna sit by myself."

Yami sighed "Y-Yugi... I-I have a question..." He was leaning his back against the door, his arms behind his back and he was facing the floor.

"Y-Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi stood from the bed and walked towards Yami.

"I... I feel like I'm letting you down..." Yami said sadly, still looking at the floor.

Yugi's face softened "What are you talking about?"

"I... I can't even... I don't..." Yami sighed in frustration.

Yugi walked over to Yami and lifted his head, Yugi's eyes widened a little when he saw tears running down Yami's face. "Yami? What's wrong?"

"Yugi, I... I..." Yami couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Yugi what was bothering him, what was on his mind.

Yugi put his hands on either side of Yami's face gently "C'mere" Yugi said softly, he ran his hands down Yami's face to his shoulders, and down to his hands. Yugi pulled Yami to the bed by his hands. He sat Yami down on the bed and sat down behind him, rubbing his shoulders. Yami relaxed against Yugi, making Yugi wrap his arms loosely around Yami's neck. "Now, what were you wanting to talk about?" Yugi whispered in Yami's ear before nibbling on it.

Yami chuckled and leaned his head back, turning it so he could kiss Yugi on the lips. He nipped at Yugi's bottom lip as he turned to face him. Yugi opened his mouth and pressed into Yami, deepening the kiss as their tongues started a dance. Yugi broke the kiss and started unbuttoning Yami's shirt. Once he got all the buttons unbuttoned, he ran his hands up Yami's muscular stomach, his muscle toned chest, up his shoulders, and down his arms, taking off his shirt. Yugi unbuckled the choker around Yami's neck, and started kissing his neck.

Yami pulled Yugi's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. "Yugi. I really have to tell you something. Or ask you something... I dunno."

Yugi giggled, but stopped kissing Yami's neck "What is it Yami?"

Yami searched Yugi's eyes for any emotion, all he found was love, kindness, and a hint of lust. "Yugi... A-Are you mad that I haven't said the L word yet?"

Yugi smiled "Yami? Is that what you're worried about?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Yugi cupped Yami's face gently "Yami, I don't care. I know that your love has been misused and mistreated in the past. You take your time. I'll be right here waiting for you."

Yami smiled and tackled Yugi back to the bed. "AH! Yami!" Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled, he laid on top of Yugi, his forearms were pulled up on either side of Yugi so he could sit up and look at him. "Yugi?" Yami said quietly, looking Yugi in the eyes.

"Yeah?" Yugi whispered back.

"What's it feel like?" Yami asked.

"What does what feel like Yami?" Yugi asked raising a brow.

"Love. What's it feel like?"

"Well..." Yugi thought for a minute trying to push back the part of his brain that felt sorry for Yami so he could think. He'd never known love, not real love anyway. "It's warm, and makes everything the best thing ever. Um... You just know that that's what it is. Your heart feels on fire, and you feel like if you were anymore in love, you'd explode into human confettii." Yugi noticed how Yami's eyes seemed to glitter with curiosity, it made him smile to know Yami was taking every word he said to heart. 'Maybe Yami loves me but just doesn't realize it...' Yugi thought longer, thinking of what else to say. "When love comes, you'll know it. You won't be able to hold your heart in your chest anymore. You'll never want to live without that person that you've fallen in love with. You-" Yami cut Yugi off with a kiss.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and put it on his chest, over his heart. Yami's heart was beating so fast, you could feel it beating hard against his chest. "The whole time you were talking, I kept getting these cold-feeling chills. It's like everything you said went right to my heart and pumped through my veins. I feel like there's so many feelings bottled up in me, and I dunno what they are. But, everytime I'm around you I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my throat, and when you kiss me, my brain goes blank and I forget everything I'm doing. I dunno, but I like it. I like the feelings you give me. The goosebumps you send up my spine, and how my hair stands on ends when you kiss my neck. I... I love it..." Yami kissed Yugi, a quick, rough kiss on the lips. He pulled away panting, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yugi... I... I love you..." Yami smiled "I love you Yugi."

Yugi smiled and giggled quietly "I love you too Yami." Yugi pulled Yami down to kiss him on the lips. The kiss deepened, and once again they were in a war of tongues. Yugi moaned into the kiss as Yami ran his hand down Yugi's side. Yugi put his hands around Yami's neck. They broke the kiss when the need for air arose. Yami wasn't ready to stop yet though. Yami kissed down Yugi's face, licking his earlobe as he kissed down to his neck.

Yami continued kissing down Yugi's neck, to his chest, he stopped to tease Yugi's nipples as he worked his way down. Yugi let out a yelp of surprise when Yami latched on to his right nipple. Once Yami was satisfied with the right one he moved to the left one. Yugi let out a loud moan when Yami ran his hand down Yugi's stomach to rub his clothed erection.

"Y-Yami" Yugi moaned.

Yami smirked around Yugi's left nipple. Yami kissed up to Yugi's cheek, he backed away and smirked at the flushed look on Yugi's face. "You look hot... Need some water? Maybe some air?"

"Shut the fuck up and come here" Yugi said yanking Yami down into a rough kiss. Yugi moaned into the kiss, his manhood becoming painfully hard in the hands of Yami.

Once the kiss was broken Yami undid the belt on Yugi's pants and took them off, throwing them to the floor, along with his shoes. Yami looked down and smirked "I like the boxers" he said with a wink.

Yugi giggled "Wore them just for you" he purred. He sat up and crawled towards Yami "This isn't over Mr. Sennen..."

Yami's eyes widened and he raised his left eyebrow. "My turn" Yugi growled as he leaped at Yami.

"Ah!" Yami yelped as the two of them stumbled and hit the floor.

* * *

"Sounds like that 'talk' is going well" Marik said using air quotes on the word 'talk.'

The rest of the house members started laughing.

**Me: Okay, I had to end that chapter on a funny note :P lol! I'm still not very good at the lemon scenes... But I'll make lemon paste, or lemonade or whatever the hell you call that little number up there... lol! XD Just use your imaginations guys :) It gets more creative that way :D lol! And as always! *waves* Until next time you guys! Goodbye!**


	15. Ch 15: Loving You

**Me: Holy freakin hell! It's been almost or an exact month since I've updated! Anyway, I'm hoping to update regularly now. I've got new stories coming out with this post so, while you'll only get one chapter from this story, you're getting 3-4 new stories. Maybe... Because I'm rewriting a lot of them :P ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :) I love that you guys are enjoying this story! :) It means so much that you guys review and let me know how great I'm doing. I'm glad you guys think I'm getting better! :) You guys are the best, and I try to reply to reviews when I can. I've been caught up in all kinds of stuff though, but I promise to keep updating from now on. I've got new stories that I'll be posting soon enough, and I hope that you guys like them too. For now, I'll continue with Universal Love and get started on Puzzled Past :) Keep an eye out for it, because if you loved Puzzled Blindness you'll enjoy Puzzled Past :) I am having some problems seeing straight though, so my story may get a little messed with the spelling and stuff... :( My glasses just suck ass right now, and I do NOT have any money to get new ones... Anyway! On to chapter 15 of Universal Love :) Here goes guys! :D**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 15**

**Loving You**

Mai knocked on Yami's room, and waited for an answer.

Yami groaned as he opened his eyes. "Are you two decent?" Mai asked from outside the door.

"We're on the floor Mai, on the other side of the bed. What do you need?" Yami said.

"You have a phone call! Can you at least cover yourselves up?"

"Yeah!" Yami reached up and pulled the blanket off the bed. Yugi woke up and started kissing Yami's neck. Yami chuckled and turned to Yugi "Hang on, Mai has my phone and she said I have a phone call." Yugi puckered out his lips in a cute pout. Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi. "Okay Mai, we're covered up."

Mai walked in and crawled across the bed to hand Yami his phone. "Rough night?" Mai asked winking.

Yami chuckled "You could say that, who is it?"

"She said her name is, Beliya?" Mai said raising a brow.

"Oh, Higori's mother." Yami grabbed his phone "Hello?" Yugi wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Mai before he went down and nibbled on Yami's right nipple, making Yami gasp. "Okay, thank you Beliya! Goodbye." Yami hung up the phone and poked Yugi on the nose "I'm gonna knock you out if you do that again."

"So, what's up with Higori?" Mai asked.

"He has a concussion and broken arm, he'll be back Thursday."

"Okay, well, it's six a.m. and you have a meeting at eight today." Mai said handing Yami his clipboard.

"Thanks secretary" Yami said winking at Mai. Yami let out a yelp as Yugi latched onto his left nipple "What was that for?"

"No flirting with the secretary while you're in bed with your nurse" Yugi giggled.

"The secretary is a lesbian, it doesn't count as flirting if she doesn't accept it" Yami said.

"Point taken" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled "I love you."

Yugi giggled "I love you too."

Yami leaned up and rubbed noses with Yugi. "Okay you two love birds, let's get moving" Mai said.

"I'll be down in a minute to cook breakfast Mai" Yami said.

"Alright" Mai said getting up and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Yami closed his eyes for a minute, leaning his head back. He let out a strangled moan as Yugi travelled south. "Yugi!" Yami moaned.

Yugi came back up out of the blanket "Yesss?" Yugi sang.

Yami pulled him back up "You gotta do that right now?"

"Did you not want me to do it?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Well, I was going to get up and get breakfast going."

"I can stop..." Yugi said smiling.

Yami chuckled "That's just not how it works" he growled rolling over on top of Yugi.

Yugi giggled "So this is how it works?"

Yami kissed Yugi on the lips, and Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's hips. "Yugi, you know, you're probably not gonna be able to walk today, right?"

"I'll walk, it'll just hurt a bit."

"I'll rub your back for ya" Yami purred in Yugi's ear.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

After the two lovers had had their fun they laid there holding each other. Yugi looked up at Yami's alarm clock "Oh shoot, it's seven o' clock" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled "Relax, you won't be late. Your first class doesn't start till nine today."

"Why do you have to be there at eight then?"

"Teacher and staff meeting today."

"Oh, well, shouldn't we get up then?"

"Nah, I've got time. And you're getting a back rub" Yami started rubbing Yugi's back. Yugi rolled on his stomach to help Yami reach his back. Yami rubbed Yugi's back for ten more minutes before jumping up to get dressed. Yugi wrapped the blanket around him as Yami pulled on a pair of boxers. "I really need to get a shower."

"Do you have time for one?" Yugi asked.

"Yep, I have fifty minutes, which means, ten minutes to shower, shave, and get dressed, thirty minutes to get everyone breakfast and coffee, and ten minutes to get my paperwork and head to the meeting."

"Well aren't you just the planner" Yugi giggled.

"I have to be, if I don't keep my schedule right, I'll never get anything done." Yami grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed to the shower. Running back to kiss Yugi who was waiting with an amused look on his face. "Thought I forgot didn't you?"

Yugi giggled and shook his head "No, not really."

Yami chuckled "Okay if you say so" Yami kissed Yugi and headed for the bathroom again. Yami came out of the bathroom buttoning up his shirt, he was still having problems with his tie as he walked down the hallway to his room.

"Aren't you just dressed up" Yugi giggled as Yami walked into the room.

Yami sighed "Yeah, unfortunately this is one of the meetings where I have to actually LOOK like a student advisor and not just a buddy in a button up shirt." Yami growled as he tried the tie again "I fucking hate ties!"

Yugi giggled and slapped Yami's hands away playfully. "Let me do it" he said grabbing Yami's tie and getting it tied right on the first try.

"Oh my goodness, thank you" Yami said kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Now you need to go get breakfast going while I go shower."

"Alright, but don't be late to breakfast."

"I won't" Yugi said standing on the palms of his feet to kiss Yami's nose.

Yami bent down and kissed Yugi on the lips. "Okay, I'm going to get breakfast going so I'm not late." Yami grabbed his clipboard, slapped Yugi's sheet covered butt, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He started gathering things for omlettes. He hummed as he prepared the omlettes. Once the omlettes were finished, he put them on seperate plates and chopped them up, sitting them around the island. He poured glasses of milk, coffee, tea, and water, already knowing what everyone would want. Yami leaned over to place the final drink in front of the last plate, yelping in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach. He turned to face the culprit "Yugi! You gave me a heart attack!"

Yugi giggled "Sorry. What's for breakfast, it smells delicous."

"Omlettes. Come get it everyone!" Yami yelled.

Everyone came into the kitchen to eat their breakfast. "Wow, Yami what's up with the business attire?" Duke asked.

Yami sighed "I have to look like a student advisor today. So they asked me to wear a suit like faculty members would wear."

"Who's coming that you have to do that for?" Mai asked.

"Appearantly the state and a few other big business people that are in charge of this college."

"Wow, that serious huh?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, I guess due to all the problems they've been having out of this school they want to meet up with everyone and make sure all problems are resolved with the students here..."

"Which is where you come in" Mai said.

"Correct. Luckily I took care of Ushio yesterday, so there shouldn't be any further problems out of him."

"And yet you're going into that meeting with a black eye" Marik pointed out.

"Yeah... I tried to cover it up as best I could. But I'm sure it won't matter."

"Right. They're here to solve problems with students and you're going in there with a black eye. FROM A STUDENT!" Bakura said.

Yami sighed "Yes 'Kura. I know!"

"Just saying, it's like you're defeating the purpose of the meeting."

"I know, but I took care of the problem. So it shouldn't matter what happened in the past. SHIT! I'm behind schedule." Yami gathered up his things, kissed Yugi on the cheek and waved goodbye to everyone before bolting out the door. Yugi giggled holding out Yami's jacket and holding up three fingers. He lowered his fingers one at a time and Yami came walking back in once all three were down. "You think you're so funny" Yami said grabbing his jacket.

Yugi started laughing "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Ass" Yami chuckled as he walked back out.

"You two sure are getting along well" Malik said smirking at Yugi.

Yugi blushed "So?"

"Did I hear Yami right this morning Yugi? Did he say he loved you?" Mai asked. Everyone's eyes widened and they turned to Yugi expectantly.

Yugi smiled "Yeah. Last night we went upstairs and he, well to sum it all up, he didn't understand what love was, or what it felt like. And he wanted to know if I was mad because he hadn't said the L word yet. I told him I knew about his past and how his love had been rejected and misused before, so I would wait for when he was ready. He asked me what love felt like..." Yugi sighed "I told him that he would know it when he felt it, and that when he found real love he wouldn't be able to bottle it up or he'd feel like he was going to explode into human confettii. And he kissed me, cutting me off, and started saying a bunch of things that I won't go into great detail with, and told me that he loved me. He looked so excited because he finally had an explanation to the feelings he had."

Joey chuckled "Well, ya said it better than I tried to explain it to 'im."

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Listen, don't tell Yams I told ya, but he was about ta cry in the hallway the other day because he couldn't figure out what he was feelin' towards ya. He didn't understand them an' I told him not ta worry 'bout it because you were probably waitin' on him. He was so upset because he didn't know what ta do. He thought maybe you would hate him if he never said that he loved you. But I knew he loved ya Yug' he just didn't know what it felt like. So whatever you did, ya helped 'im out a lot."

Yugi smiled "I almost cried when he asked me what love felt like..." Yugi shook his head "Yami is so nice to everyone, I don't understand why anyone wouldn't love him."

"Yugi, Yami comes from a family of rich stuck ups, that believed everything they were told. So when one of their friends came over and said that Yami's red eyes and tri-colored hair proved he was demon spawn, they believed it. So they let the maid they hated take care of him. Once he was able to walk and talk, they put him in a room, and wouldn't let him out. They would send up maids to feed him, and make sure he got a bath. His parents never showed any affection after their friend said that. The maids weren't allowed to show affection, even Gozaburo was threatened by Yami's parents. They wanted Yami to die, which was why Gozaburo gave Yami all that money, so that way he knew when Yami left Yami would be able to take care of himself, but he never showed him love, because Yami's parents were watching him" Seto said.

Yugi gasped "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Yami's parents went to insane lengths to ensure that Yami was on his own. I don't understand why they did all that, at least Yami was out of their hair."

"That's terrible" Yugi said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why Yami doesn't know love. He's never felt any kind of love."

"Seto? What does Yami do while everyone goes home for the holidays?"

"He sits here and gets drunk" Seto shrugged.

"He spends Christmas alone?!"

"Well of course Yugi, everyone heads home for the holidays, so Yami is left here."

"Why doesn't he go to Gozaburo's house?"

"Because Yami doesn't go where he isn't welcomed Yugi. Yami knows his parents are watching Gozaburo."

Yugi sighed "Wow." Yugi hopped down off the stool he was sitting in and walked into the living room. He thought for a minute before pulling out his phone and making a phone call.

**Me: Okay, so a few things here at the end. Yami had a terrible childhood, but it sets the perfect background for the story :) A time skip next chapter, we're shooting ahead to Christmas break :) Who the hell is Yugi calling? And a note here. Some people are wondering why I chose Gozaburo for the good guy in this one. Well, one, because he was the only other rich guy I could think of. Two, he's another older person that I could use as a parent. Aknadin, and Aknamkanon are already parents. And I needed a third older man, so Gozaburo popped up, plus, I haven't used him in my stories... So yeah... There's my reasonings :) Anyway! As always! *waves* Until next time you guys! Goodbye!**


	16. Ch 16: Christmas Break

**Me: And chapter 16 of Universal Love continues this story! :D We're skipping ahead to Christmas break! :D Which in this case I'm saying is December 23rd :) So! Here goes! :D**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ;)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 16**

**Christmas break**

Everyone had left for Christmas break, except for Yugi and Yami. Yugi was waiting on parents and grandfather to arrive. Yami walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed his neck. Yugi turned around and smiled at Yami. Yugi's phone rang, he pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?" Yami heard a man talking on the other end, but couldn't understand what he was talking about. "Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?" Yugi's eyes had widened "Okay, well I'll wait here then." Yugi hung up the phone and looked really worried.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"My mom, dad, and grandpa were on their way to get me and hit an ice patch. They hit a telephone pole and now they're waiting for a tow truck."

"Well, it's a bit cold for them to be out in this. How about I take you and we go pick them up. I'll drop you guys off at home and come back here."

"You would go get them for me?" Yugi asked looking up at Yami.

Yami chuckled "Of course. I'm sure your grandpa is an elderly man, he can't be out in this. Call and tell them we're on our way. I'm going to get dressed and grab my keys."

"Okay!" Yugi stood on his toes and pulled Yami into a kiss "Thank you so much!"

Yami chuckled "It's no problem baby."

Yugi called and let his parents and grandfather know they were coming while Yami went to get dressed. Yami came down in a black fleece button up coat, a red scarf around his neck, light blue jeans and his black boots. "Alright, get your coat on, let's go." Yami picked up Yugi's bags and took them out to his truck. Yugi put on his coat and walked outside to where Yami had the truck warming up. Yami opened Yugi's door and helped him inside. He brushed all the snow off his truck before getting in and going down the road.

"Go right here" Yugi said while they drove down the road. They pulled up to a car crash.

"Stay in the truck" Yami told Yugi as he turned on his hazard lights, hopped out and walked over to the three people sitting in the car. He knocked on the window "You guys Yugi's family?" The three of them nodded "Then let's get you into the truck with him." Yami held on to the elder man as he walked up the hill to the truck on the road. Yami opened up the door and helped the elder man inside.

"Thank you so much" the old man said.

"You're welcome" Yami said before closing the door. He turned and grabbed the woman's hand helping her out of the ditch. He grabbed the man's hand and helped him out too. He led Yugi's mother to the other side of the truck, checking for traffic before going over and opening up the door. Yami helped the two of them get in so they wouldn't fall.

"Thank you" they both said.

"You're welcome" Yami said smiling. Yami got in the truck and shut off his hazard lights before taking off down the road.

"Are you guys okay?" Yugi asked.

"A little shooken up, but we're okay Yugi" the woman said.

"Who's your helpful friend there Yugi?" The man asked.

"Actually, this is my boyfriend Yami, dad."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Yami" the man said.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Motou" Yami said his eyes never leaving the road.

"Please, call me Ty. This is my wife Zana, and father Solomon."

"Well it's nice to meet the three of you." Yami's truck started to slide as Yami tapped the brake. Yugi looked over at him and saw that Yami was calm and managed to get the truck stopped. "Yugi, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to stop somewhere before we go to your place."

"We don't mind. Do what you gotta."

Yami nodded and looked both ways before he went. When he tried to go his tires spun and his back end slid. "Shit" Yami cursed under his breath. He threw his truck in neutral, flipped a button, and his 4WD light came on and he pressed lightly on the gas pedal, after putting the truck back in drive, and they were finally able to go forward. They pulled into a storage unit and Yami stopped the truck. He got out, unlocked, and opened one of the sheds. Inside was a snow plow and a few other things. Yami got back in the truck and turned it into the shed. "Okay, Yugi, I need you to get over here and pull forward slowly till I tell you to stop."

"Wh-What?"

"It's okay, the four wheel drive is kicked in and the truck won't slide. I have to hook up my plow. I'll have to plow the school parking lot once break is over anyway."

"O-Okay.."

"You'll be fine, I trust you." Yami climbed down out of the truck and went to make sure Yugi didn't fall on his way over to the driver side. Yami adjusted the seat so Yugi could reach the pedals and was able to see over the steering wheel. "Okay. Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Now remember, go slow."

"Okay."

Yami closed the door and got in front of the truck, "Okay, start coming this way." Yugi gave the truck a little gas, making it go forward a little bit. "Little more Yugi." Yugi gave it a little more gas and it inched forward once again. "Okay, press on the brake and hold it!"

"Got it!"

"Don't let go!"

"Okay!"

Yami bent down and started hooking up his snow plow. "Okay, put it in park and hop out." Yami opened the driver door and Yugi hopped out. "Be careful, don't fall down."

"I'll try not to" Yugi giggled.

Yami leaned in the truck and pulled out a wire that Yugi hadn't even seen hanging there. "What is that?" Yugi asked.

"It's the wire I need for my plow hook-up. Can you reach in the center console there and hand me the lever I need?"

Yugi looked at Yami weird but opened up the center console. He found a thing that looked like a game controller "This thing?"

"That's it." Yami said taking the controller looking thing from Yugi. "Thank you" Yami hooked the wires up to the thing and hung it up on a v shaped metal hook that was up on the dash. "'Kay, let's hope this works." Yami hit the middle top button on the lever. The snow plow raised in the air. Yami hit the other buttons, making sure that they would work. "Alright. It works." Yami walked back into the storage unit and got some other things. Yugi saw a snow shovel in the mess of stuff he took out. Yami opened the trunk and put the stuff inside. "Alright, now I'm ready to go." Yami shut the trunk and got back in the truck.

Yami backed out of the storage shed, and got back out to shut and lock the storage shed. He got back in and put down the plow as he went. He plowed out the storage shed parking lot, before he headed towards Yugi's house. Yugi giving him directions to the game shop. Once they arrived Yami plowed out the game shop so no one would fall. "Alright, one sec, and I'll help you guys so no one falls." Yami got in the trunk and shoveled out a path to the game shop for the Motous. He put his shovel back and started helping everyone out and up to the door.

Solomon hopped down from the truck and almost fell. Luckily Yami was quick and ran to catch him. "Oh my gosh! Dad are you okay?!" Zana asked.

"I'm fine thanks to Yami." Zana saw Yami stand back up next to Solomon.

"Phew, thank you so much Yami. He's going to end up breaking a hip."

Yami chuckled "I've got him." He walked slowly to the door, helping Solomon inside.

"Thank you Yami. How much do we owe you?"

Yami shook his head and put up his hands "No charge Solomon."

"But, you plowed out the parking lot... At least stay for dinner."

"I don't want to intrude Solomon. I'll be okay" Yami bowed and turned to leave but his hand was grabbed.

"Actually Yami... I, um... I kind of planned on you staying with us..." Yugi said.

Yami turned and looked at Yugi, his eyes wide. "Y-Yugi, I'm not going to be here and intrude on you guys around Christmas. I'll be okay. I've spent every Christmas like this, and it'll be okay to spend this one the same way."

"That's just it Yami!" Yugi yelled. "You have me now! You're not intruding! I called ahead and told mom and them that I was planning on bringing you with me! Yami Chrismas is supposed to be spent with the people you care about... I love you Yami... Don't you want to spend Christmas with me?"

Yami softened, Yugi had played the guilty trip, and now he had to face up to it. "Yugi.. I love you too, but... I don't want to make things awkward here. I mean, your family doesn't even know me."

"But, I've told them everything they need to know about you. Like how you're the sweetest, kindest man I know. And how I owe you a red button up shirt" Yugi giggled winking.

Yami chuckled and shook his head "Yeah, because someone overreacts about things..."

Yugi giggled "I said sorry, jeeze."

"Sorry doesn't really sew buttons back on" Yami said smiling at Yugi.

Yugi grinned "It could, if you would've just given it a minute."

"I gave it a whole day... Sorry didn't fix it."

"That's because sorry doesn't know how to sew" Yugi giggled.

"I don't have any clothes anyway Yugi." Yugi looked at the sky and whistled innocently. "What did you... You didn't." Yugi held up the blue bag he carried. "Yugi Motou! I'm going to kick your ass! I can't believe you took my clothes!"

Yugi giggled "You didn't really give me a choice. I knew that if you went back you wouldn't come back here."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you. You would've stayed home and got drunk the whole week we were gone."

"Yeah, but that's what I do every Christmas."

"And now you'll be spending it with me."

Yami smiled "I'm never going to win with you am I?"

"Probably not. I'm a lot like my mom that way."

Zana giggled "Yugi is just like his mommy. He's always right."

Yami chuckled "Yeah, I've found that out on my own."

"C'mon Yami, we all want you to stay" Zana said.

"Yep, c'mon boy, you gotta come in here now" Solomon said.

Ty chuckled "They're right Yami. You're here already, now you've gotta stay."

Yami smiled, he'd never felt so welcomed before in his life. Yami sighed, but the smile returned to his face "Alright, let me park my truck and I'll come in."

"Yay!" Yugi cheered. He ran over to hug Yami, but hit an ice patch and slid into Yami, his arm swinging up and catching Yami in the nuts. Yami steadied Yugi before falling to the ground. "Oops! Sorry!" Yugi yelled bending down next to him.

"Ugh..." Yami groaned curling into the fetal position.

Zana sighed "Yugi, you could've at least let the man get in the house before hitting him in the nuts."

Yugi smiled sheepishly "Not like I was trying to do that mom..." Yugi turned back to Yami "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay" Yami groaned "Except that now I'm wet, cold, and in pain." Yugi folded his lips to hold the giggles in. "Oh just laugh already!"

Yugi started giggling "I'm sorry, I tried so hard not to laugh. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive" Yami chuckled. "Just gonna lay here a minute longer." Yami rolled over and sprawled out in the snow on his back.

"Yami? What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

Yami started moving his arms and legs back and forth. "I'm gonna make a snow angel.."

Yugi and his family started laughing. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand, making Yugi yelp as Yami yanked him down in the snow. Yami rolled over and pinned Yugi in the snow, by sitting on his hands and knees over top of him. "Not so funny when you're wet and cold too now is it?"

Yugi giggled "I guess it isn't... Of course, when you have a boyfriend like mine, you could just do this." Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled himself up, kissing Yami once he got to his face. Yami melted into the kiss, giving Yugi the chance to push Yami back in the snow, landing on his hands and knees overtop of him. "You see my dear Yami. A boyfriend like mine gets distracted very easily" Yugi purred with a wink.

Yami chuckled "Okay, you win that one. But you better have me a dry outfit waiting when I get done."

"No promises" Yugi said grinning.

"Ass" Yami said chuckling as he sat up.

"If that makes me an ass, then I wonder what this will make me" Yugi giggled running at Yami with a snowball. Yami was prepared for him though, he had picked up a snowball when he stood up. Yugi threw his snowball at Yami, Yami ducked and grabbed ahold of Yugi, putting his snowball down Yugi's shirt. "Ah! Yami! That's cold!" Yugi unzipped his coat and shook out his shirt to get the snow out. "That was cold! Meanie!"

Yami chuckled "Sorry love, but you asked for that one."

"So!"

Yami shook his head and walked over to his truck. He got in it and parked it in one of the parking spots up by the game shop. He shut off his truck and reached for his phone in the center console. His notification light was flashing, so he unlocked it and flipped through his notifications as he got out. His gloves didn't have any fingertips to them, so he was able to hit the buttons without taking off his gloves. As he was flipping through he didn't notice Yugi walking over to him. "Whatchya dooooin?" Yugi asked.

"I got emails, one sec." Yami said reading his phone's screen. He sighed as he started typing back replies to the emails. He flipped his finger across the screen, moving to the next email.

Yugi put his hand up over the phone "Yami, you're supposed to be taking a break..."

"These emails are from the principal, about that meeting we had a couple months back. Remember the one where I had to wear my business suit?" Yugi nodded "These are emails regarding that meeting, I have to read these. I don't really get a break, I usually work all through my break so that way I don't get behind." Yami shrugged and continued reading. Every now and then his brow would furrow, or he'd raise a brow and look at his phone like it just exploded in his hands. Yugi stood there and stared at him, waiting impatiently for Yami to get done reading. "Yugi, I can see you staring at me, I'm trying to read these, but you staring at me like that is making it very hard to concentrate."

Yugi sighed and turned to walk away. Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I just have one more, then I'll be done." Yugi smiled a little smile before turning back around. Yami sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He reached out and grabbed Yugi's hand, Yugi turned to look at him. "You have all my attention." Yugi's smile brightened and he wrapped his arms around Yami's stomach. Yami chuckled and held on to Yugi. "C'mon, let's get out of this snow."

"And go get changed?"

"And go get changed."

Yugi smiled and pulled Yami into the house. "C'mon Yami! I'll give you a tour!" Zana, Ty and Solomon chuckled as Yugi pulled Yami around the house showing him every inch of it.

"Yugi, now that you've soaked the whole house, can we go get changed now?"

Yugi looked down and smiled sheepishly "Oops! C'mon, we're going to change!" Yami yelped as Yugi pulled him up the stairs.

Yugi threw Yami a towel and shut his bedroom door. The two of them began undressing and drying off. Yami wrapped his towel around his waist and started digging through the bag Yugi had packed. He sat on the bed as he dug. Yugi pulled out an outfit of his own and slipped it on after he dried off. "Yugi? Are you wearing pajamas?"

"It's four in the afternoon..." Yugi pouted.

Yami sighed and shook his head "You wouldn't even get ready for bed before seven back at the dorm."

"I know, but right now I wanna be in pjs" Yugi said smiling.

"Of course" Yami said shaking his head. Yami pulled on his boxers and a pair of jeans with a pair of socks. Yugi walked over and sat on Yami's lap before Yami got a chance to put a shirt on. "Can I help you?"

"Yep" Yugi nodded.

"With?"

"A kiss? A hug? All of the above?"

Yami chuckled, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's biceps and rocked him back and forth. Yugi started humming and Yami started falling asleep. Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled when he saw Yami's eyelids drooping. He laid down and brought Yami down with him. "I love you" Yugi whispered.

"Love you too baby. I'm sorry, I feel so" Yami covered his mouth as he yawned "Ugh, sorry, so tired."

Yugi giggled "It's okay, get some sleep."

"Thanks" Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi on the lips before sleep took him over completely.

**Me: Okay, I put Yami to sleep, because I'm ready to go to sleep, and so I could say that sentence and be like YEAH SLEEPER HOLD ON YAMI! lol! No but seriously, goodnight you guys! :) and until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


	17. Ch 17: Dinner

**Me: Ooookaaayyy!~ Chapter 17 of Universal Love :D lol I love how making this up as I go is working for me :) I think of good ideas, and write them into the story :) Anyway!**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Both: Now on to the story :D**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 17**

**Dinner**

Yami woke up an hour later, finally able to keep his eyes open, he put on a shirt, and got up in search of Yugi. He walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes, to his left was the game shop, Yugi had talked about it a lot. So, he went right and walked into the kitchen. "Hey there Yami" Zana said.

"Hi Zana" Yami said yawning.

"Yugi is in the living room hun."

"Thanks" Yami rubbed his eyes sleepily before walking forward towards the living room.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled before jumping on Yami. Yami and Yugi stumbled to the floor.

"Ugh... Yugi, you really have to start warning me before jumping on me" Yami groaned rubbing his head.

"Sorry" Yugi said.

"It's okay. Just at least make sure my eyes are open all the way before you do that. I don't want you to get hurt from jumping on me."

"Okay" Yugi stretched up and kissed Yami on the nose. "Come sit with me." Yugi got up and pulled Yami into the living room. He pushed Yami into a chair and let him get comfortable before sitting on Yami's lap.

Yami chuckled and shook his head "Comfy?"

"Yeah" Yugi said smiling.

Yami sighed and relaxed in the chair while Yugi relaxed on his lap. Music started playing and Yami held on to Yugi while he moved so he could get to his back pocket. "Gah!" Yami groaned seeing the caller ID. He slid over the answer button and put the phone to his ear "Sennen." He made faces as he listened to the other person talk. "No." The other person continued to talk and Yami sighed. "Yes I-" Yami pinched the bridge of his nose "No I-" Yami sighed as the other person continued their lecture "Will you-" Yami pulled the phone away and hit the mute button. "This is going to be a minute. Yugi hop up, I'm gonna take this outside."

"Alright" Yugi said hopping up off Yami's lap.

Yami stood up, slipped on his coat, and walked outside. "Where is he going?" Zana asked as she came into the living room.

"He's on the phone" Yugi said watching Yami out the window.

"I've been busy!" Yami yelled at the person on the other end. "No! I'm not at the school!" The other person continued their interrogation "I will get the papers and go through them. Okay?" Yami rolled his eyes as the person continued "Oh my Ra! I'll go get them tomorrow morning!" Yami sighed "No, I will in the morning. Will you just-" Yami groaned "I'll go get them and get my work done. Don't worry. I'll email you once I'm done." Yami shook his head "Okay bye." Yami hung up his phone and cursed under his breath. He turned and walked back in the house, Yugi was standing in front of the chair waiting for him. "Did you bring my computer?"

Yugi folded his lips and looked down "I may have forgotten it" Yugi said quietly.

Yami sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Great."

"Yami, you're supposed to be enjoying vacation. All you ever do is work" Yugi whined.

"I told you, I don't take vacations because phone calls like that happen. I've gotten behind in my work, and now the principal is going to continue blowing up my phone and my inbox until I get my work caught up. Had I known that you wanted me to stay here with you, I would've worked ahead and got my work done for the whole vacation so that way I was able to take a vacation."

Yugi sighed "Sorry..."

Yami walked over to him and hugged him "It's not your fault. Just next time tell me when you plan on me taking a vacation. I've gotta work though. I'm going to get my laptop and some papers I have to fill out, in the morning."

"But-"

Yami put his finger up to Yugi's lips "No buts. I have to get my work done. It's how I make money, and how I make a living. So, I have to work. I'll work ahead and get this week's work done, and then we'll be able to relax."

"Are we celebrating New Years at the house?" Yugi asked around Yami's finger.

"We can. The others will be coming back at the end of the week and we usually party on New Years."

"Oh. Okay."

Yami chuckled and removed his finger "Don't worry, it'll be fun. Just beware of Marik and Bakura. You ever seen the Hangover?" Yugi nodded "Well, so have they. And we ended up a lot like that because those guys put something in our drinks."

Yugi's eyes widened "So, who ended up being the one to go missing?"

Yami chuckled "Well, we had two people go missing..."

"What?"

"Yeah, um, Duke was one of them..."

"Who was the other?" Yami put his hand up and Yugi giggled. "Are you serious?"

Yami chuckled and nodded "Yeah. I ended up going missing from everyone else. I woke up in a fucking dumpster. I have no clue how I got there, or what the hell town I was in. All I knew was that the others weren't there, and I had no clue how to get home."

Yugi giggled "Oh my gosh, that is terrible."

"Not as terrible as Marik and Bakura were feeling once they all found me."

"You beat them up?"

"Beat the hell outta them. I told them if they ever did that again I'd strangle them. IF your drink goes out of your sight for even a second, do NOT drink it if those two are around."

"I'll remember that."

"Good." Yami sat down in the chair and Yugi sat on his lap, leaning back on his chest. Yami sighed as he was finally able to relax and watch t.v. with Yugi and the rest of the Motou family.

"Oh my gosh!" Zana yelled from the kitchen. The men looked at each other before getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Zana, honey, what's wrong?" Ty asked.

Zana sighed "I have no clue what I'm doing. I was trying to fix a different kind of meal since we had a guest, but I don't know what I'm doing with it."

Yami smiled "Mind if I help?"

They all turned to look at him and Yugi smiled "Yeah mom, Yami is in charge of cooking at the Sorority house. He's amazing, and fixes the best waffles ever."

"You're supposed to be the guest though Yami, I don't want you to work while you're here" Zana said.

"Zana, I have to work while I'm here anyway. I might as well get some enjoyment out of working. I love cooking anyways."

Zana smiled "If you don't mind, then I guess we'll cook together. Just move me if I'm in your way."

Yami chuckled "I'll just give ya a gentle push, maybe shove ya into the refridgerator" Yami joked.

Zana giggled "Just lock me up why don't ya."

Everyone started laughing. Zana walked over and slapped Yami playfully on the arm "You are such a bully."

Yami chuckled "Sorry, it's in my nature" he said shrugging.

The other three men walked into the living room after everyone had calmed down and Yami and Zana got started on supper. Yami was doing most of the cooking and Zana was watching his movements. "What is that one for?" Zana asked pointing at one of the spices.

"This one is to make it spicy, and this one here is to make it a sweet spicy, that way it doesn't burn your mouth."

"Yami? Where did you learn to cook?"

"I uh, I read a lot when I was younger. I've memorized a lot of recipes and I know a lot of stuff" Yami said shrugging.

"Wow. Yugi says you don't do classes at college. What's up with that?"

"Well, I uh, I just don't have time for classes. So, I work."

The two of them continued to make small talk and cook supper. Once they were done they called everyone into the dining room as they brought the food out to the table.

"Wow, this looks amazing you two" Ty said.

"Smells amazing too" Solomon said, sniffing the air.

Yami chuckled "I hope you guys like it."

"I think they'll love it Yami" Zana said walking over to her seat.

"Let me get that for ya" Yami said pulling out her chair.

"Well thank you" Zana said taking her seat.

"Not a problem" Yami said pushing her chair in a little.

Yami took his seat next to Yugi and Yugi smiled at him. They passed the dishes around and began eating. "Wow, that is good" Ty said after taking a bite.

Yami chuckled "Glad you like it. Zana did an awesome job."

"Oh please, I just handed you the stuff, this is really good Yami."

Yami smiled and they continued to eat. "Yami, you said that you read when you were little?" Zana asked.

"Yeah, I used to sit in my room a lot, so I had a lot of free time. I'd always get my homework done at school, so I never had anything to do."

"What kinds of books did you read?"

"Um, all kinds really, I never really stuck to just one. I read recipe books, medical books, um psychology, physics, uh, all kinds of things."

"Wait, medical books? Psychology? Yami? What the heck were you preparing for?"

"Mom! Enough" Yugi said shooting his mom a warning look.

"I uh, I was uh... I was preparing for the world ya know. Just uh, preparing myself for anything. You never know when you're going to need to know that stuff..." Yami said.

The rest of dinner was enjoyed with small talk, jokes, and a few laughs here and there. After dinner they went into the living room and relaxed, while watching t.v. Yugi ended up falling asleep on Yami's lap around eight. Yami chuckled, told everyone goodnight, and took Yugi upstairs and put him to bed, laying down next to him. Yugi smiled and snuggled into Yami, sighing happily in his sleep. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead before snuggling into his hair and falling asleep.

Zana peeked in on them as she headed to bed. She smiled seeing the two of them snuggled into each other, both asleep with a smile on their faces. She quietly wished them goodnight and sweet dreams before turning to go to bed herself.

**Me: And there's the end of that chapter :) I hope you guys enjoyed, I made up Yugi's parents' names :) Something easy to remember. Now, the next chapter is going to be pretty exciting, lots of drama as Yami returns back to school for his paperwork :) Anyway! That's enough spoiling for one chapter :) And as always! *waves* Until next time you guys! Goodbye! :)**


	18. Ch 18: Lightning Fast Past

**Me: Okay! Unneccary plot twist? Is that what I wanna do with this chapter? IDK! But! Here is chapter 18 of Universal Love. A lot of drama is going to unfold here and maybe Yugi's parents will find out the truth about Yami's past... We'll just have to read on as I make it up as I go :) lol**

**Yami: And Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^.^**

**Me: That's right Yami! :) The name of the chapter just sounded really cool... So, well, I used it...**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 18**

**Lightning Fast Past**

Yami had woken up around seven that morning and headed to the University for his paperwork and his laptop. He had returned, an hour later, but he just sat on the porch now, deep in thought.

* * *

"Yugi? Yugi honey, get up" Zana whispered shaking her son gently.

"Hm? Mom?" Yugi mumbled rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"You need to go out and check on Yami" Zana whispered to him.

Yugi sat up "Why? What's wrong?"

"He's sitting out on the porch with his head in his hands."

"Mom, he does that. He's probably trying to figure out what to do with his paperwork."

"Yugi, he's been sitting out there for an hour and he hasn't pulled out any papers to work with."

Yugi's eyes widened "Really?"

"Yes. Now please go check on him."

Yugi got up out of bed and headed down the stairs. Yami was sitting on the porch in a chair, his elbows above his knees and his head in his hands. Yugi pulled on his coat and walked outside "Yami?"

"Hm?" Yami hummed, still not looking up at Yugi.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Yami said but refused to look up at Yugi.

"Yami, why won't you look at me?"

Yami sighed and looked up at Yugi. Yugi gasped when he caught sight of a bright red hand print on the left side of Yami's face. He had been slapped, and slapped hard. The red hand print was beginning to turn into a bruise, and even with his tanned skin, you could still see it. "Yami?! Who did that!?"

Yami sighed "This is why I didn't look at you..." He put his elbows back up and put his head back in his hands.

"Who did that to your face?!"

"Yugi, please don't start. I'm fine."

"I want to know who slapped you!"

Yami put his head back up "Yugi. Don't. Start."

Yugi threw his hands in the air, his mom came walking out and noticed the red mark on Yami's face. "Oh my gosh! Yami what happened?!"

Yami sighed "Nothing Zana. I'm fine."

"Don't lie Yami. What the heck happened?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi. I told you. I'm fine. That's it."

"You're not fine-" Yugi looked up "Why is there a limo here?"

Yami looked up and his heart sank. "Go inside, and don't come out."

Yugi and Zana didn't know what was going on so they headed inside and listened to the conversation through the window. "You have some nerve coming here" Yami said to the woman who had climbed out of the limo.

She was a little shorter than Yami, in great shape, appeared to be early thirties, although a closer look would reveal she was around mid fourties. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses and she wore a big coat. Her hair was long, and red, with blonde bangs and highlights. "Yami. I want to talk to the owner of this place" the woman said.

"Why? So you can tell them that if I stick around their house will burn down?" Yami growled.

"Well, I think everyone has a right to know" the woman said simply.

"You truely are something else Yamina. Truely you are. You think of no one other than yourself unless there's a way to cause trouble for me."

Yugi and Zana peeked out of the door to hear the conversation better.

"Yami, don't be stubborn, just go get them."

"No. You need to go get back in your limo and leave."

The woman 'Yamina' sighed "Yami Atem Sennen, do NOT make me get angry."

"Oh yeah, because I haven't seen THAT side of you before" Yami said sarcastically.

"Yami, you are the spawn of a demon, and I think that the owners of this house have a right to know what's in their home."

"The only demon I'm a spawn of is YOU mother! You should go take a good long look in the mirror, I think you'll see that your eyes are red too!" Yami growled.

"Yami. You know why I'm here, now go do as I asked."

"No, I don't think I will. I'm gonna go inside, get my work done, and then I'm going to enjoy my vacation" Yami turned to walk towards the door and Yugi and Zana walked out.

"Yami!" Yamina yelled.

"What?" Yami growled as he turned back towards her.

"Y-Your father is leaving me..."

"Big whoop, it's about time he got smart."

Zana's mouth hung open and she was fixing to tell Yami something but Yugi grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. "Trust me, this needs to get out" Yugi whispered and Zana nodded.

"Yami, that is no way to treat your mother" Yamina said.

Yami chuckled "Oh so sorry mother" Yami said sarcastically. "But you know what, I've learned something. Do unto others as you would like to be done unto you. YOU treated ME like shit, like a piece of fucking garbage. And you think I'm going to open up my heart to you and let you in just because dad is leaving your sorry ass?! Well, sorry, but you came to the wrong house for pity." Ty and Solomon walked out on the porch with them.

"Yami, I'm not asking for pity."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

Yamina sighed "I'm asking for forgiveness, for you to trust me now."

Yami laughed coldly "That's funny. You're funny. One, I did forgive you. Not for you, but so I could move on with my life. And I have moved on with my life. I don't care about you or your hatred anymore. I don't care about how you used to lock me in my room and never come check on me yourself. I don't care that I was studying college level classes by my nineth grade of high school, not because I had to, but because it was the only thing I had to read. I don't give a fuck that you never loved me. You NEVER fucking loved me. EVER! And I don't care what you THINK you're doing here, but you won't get any trust from me. You wanna know what you're really doing here? You're really here because you know your money is gone once dad is gone. I guess you shouldn't have been such a whore and slept with all those other men. IF you'd been a real mom, maybe I would help you, but no, not today I'm not. Sorry, but I work my ass off for everything that I have. YOU were the one that threw ME out when I turned eighteen, and left me with nowhere to go! And even though you're not proud of me, that's okay. Because I have friends that I can depend on, and they're proud of me. And I'm proud of myself, so you're no longer needed. You've been replaced, and you're no longer a part of my life. I can't let you hurt me anymore. And so this is goodbye" Yami shrugged.

"Yami!" Yamina yelled.

"Now you just hold on a damn minute!" Zana said stepping forward. She looked between Yami's cheek and Yamina "Are you the BITCH that put that MARK on Yami's cheek?" Yami turned towards Zana and watched her step down the steps towards Yamina.

"Excuse me?" Yamina said looking at Zana as if she had just slapped her in the face.

Zana cleared her throat and smiled sweetly "I said... ARE YOU THAT **BITCH** THAT PUT THAT **MARK** ON YAMI'S CHEEK?!"

"He is my son, and I will do as I please."

Zana tilted her head to the side and her eyes glossed over with an other worldly darkness. "No, let me tell YOU something. IF I catch another mark on Yami's face like that again, I will personally hunt you down, and cut your fucking hands off" Zana growled darkly.

"Excuse me? You will not tell me what I can and cannot do to my son."

"He's no longer your son!" Zana yelled. "You gave him up when you threw him to the streets. I can't believe you'd be such a heartless bitch. You don't know what you gave up, because Yami is the sweetest young man that I've ever seen. And a damn good cook."

Yamina stepped up in Zana's face "You will NOT tell me things about my son. I don't care what he CAN do. I-"

Yugi had stepped down the porch steps, slid between Yamina and his mother, and in Yamina's face. "Let me tell you something BITCH!" Yugi growled "When you step in my mom's face, you've taken the first step towards your deathbed. You don't wanna hear things about your son? Then don't come here, because we all love your son. He's an amazing man, a very romantic man. He's an amazing cook and damn good in bed."

"We didn't get to do it on the bed Yugi, you threw us to the floor" Yami chuckled.

"WELL HE'S DAMN GOOD ON THE FLOOR" Yugi cheered giggling, Yami chuckling behind him. "So you, can pack up your little bitch ass, and go back to wherever the hell it is you came from, and never come back here again, because we're going to be enjoying our christmas." Yugi hit his fingertips against the palm of his hand, as he waved and skipped back up to Yami. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and smiled. "I love you" Yugi said quietly as he stood on the palms of his feet and kissed Yami's nose.

"And I love you" Yami said kissing Yugi's forehead. He looked back up at Yamina "You heard them Yamina. Get the hell out of here."

Yamina mumbled under her breath but climbed back in the limo and drove away. "Why did she come after you Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Because. She saw me being happy, and so she was out to ruin it. She wants me to be miserable."

Zana walked over and placed a cool rag on Yami's cheek. "Hold that there, and it'll make it so it doesn't swell. And Yami. If that woman ever hurts you again, you'd better tell me. 'Cause Momma Motou doesn't let her babies get hurt without consequences."

Yami chuckled "Okay. I'll remember that."

**Me: Okay, so we just saw the darker side of Zana and a very defensive Yugi :) That's the end of chapter 18 :) Can't believe all the ideas I'm coming up with for this story :) lol well, until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	19. Ch 19: Workaholic

**Me: Hey guys! :D I'm so glad to see that so many of you liked Zana's kick ass-ness and so many of you wanting to be at Yamina's throat! :) Anyway! Here is chapter 19 to the never-ending story of Universal Love :) lol Just kiddin about the never-ending thing... Just saying... All good things must come to an end.. It's just not ready to end yet :D**

**Yami: On to the story :)**

**Me: Right, I do not own-**

**Yugi: YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Me: Rude to interrupt, but thx :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 19**

**Workaholic**

Yami was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, his laptop on one arm, a stack of papers on the other, and his glasses on his face. Yugi was sitting on the floor between his legs, watching t.v. Zana, Ty, and Solomon were sitting around the living room watching t.v.

Yami had different folders with papers in them. He was opening different ones and flipping through the papers they had in them. He got out his pen and started scribbling down some things on a few papers while reading through emails on his laptop. Yugi caught him pulling out his phone for a few things every now and then too. Yugi turned to face Yami, resting his elbows on Yami's knees.

Yami leaned the papers in his hand so he could see Yugi's face. "Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head "You're such a workaholic."

Yami chuckled "Yugi, I would probably die if I didn't stay busy." Yami placed the papers in his hands to his right on the laptop. He began filling out a few of them while Yugi watched him.

"What are you even doing?"

"I'm going through student profiles and letting the state know if I've visited with them or not."

"Why?"

"Well, because if I HAVE visited with them, I have to ensure that they're doing okay and are going to pass this year. If I HAVEN'T visited with them, well, I have to hunt them down, and talk with them. IF the ones I haven't visited with don't pass, I could lose my job."

Yugi's eyes widened "Are you serious?"

"Well yeah. It's my job as student advisor to keep up with these students and ensure that if they're having trouble, it gets taken care of."

"That means you have to make sure EVERYONE passes."

"No, actually, if I've already met with them, then I've done my job. I just have to check on them again and make sure that there's nothing going on that is affecting their schooling."

"Still sounds like you're doing the guidance councilor's job..."

"Nah, the guidance councilor's job is to organize the student's classes and make sure that they're learning what they want to learn. I'm kind of like a student psychologist."

Yugi giggled "Good point. How much more do you have to do?"

Yami glanced over at the stack of papers on the left arm of the chair and back to his laptop. Yugi sighed and laid his head to the side on Yami's leg. "I'm sorry. I'll try to hurry to get it done."

Yugi smiled a small smile "It's okay, I shoulda told you that I planned on you taking a vacation" he said quietly.

Yami smiled and his eyes softened "C'mere, you can sit up here while I work."

Yugi's smile widened and he was all to willing to climb up on Yami's lap. Yugi sat on Yami's lap, his bottom resting on Yami's thighs just above his knees, his upper body leaned back, and the back of his head resting on Yami's chest. He watched as Yami read through emails, searched through folders finding the files, then quickly replied to the emails. "Yami?"

"Hm?" Yami hummed, his eyes looking between the laptop screen and the file that was currently in front of him.

"Why don't you wear your glasses all the time?"

"Because they're my reading glasses. I don't have to wear them all the time."

"I think you should wear them all the time."

Yami stopped and looked at Yugi over top of his glasses, tilting his head so he was facing down. "Why?"

"Because, I like the glasses look on you."

Yami chuckled "Of course you do."

"Yami can I get you anything?" Zana asked on her way to the kitchen.

"No thank you Zana. I'm okay" Yami said smiling.

"Yugi?"

"No thanks mom. I'm okay."

"Ty? Dad?"

"No thanks honey."

"Could you get me some tea please Zana?"

"Sure Dad. I'll get you some" Zana said smiling kindly as she exited the room.

Yami continued his work, Yugi relaxing on his lap, Ty, Solomon, and Zana relaxing and watching t.v. Yami looked at the clock on his laptop. Once he realized it was time for dinner he stretched and sighed. "Well Zana, shall we get supper started?"

Zana looked at the clock on the wall "Oh dear. I didn't even know it was that time already."

Yami chuckled "Me neither. I guess we better get going on it."

Zana nodded and stood from her chair. Yami went to get up but noticed Yugi didn't move. He turned his head to the right and noticed Yugi's eyes were closed. He stacked up his papers and put them on the stand next to the chair with his laptop. Gently, Yami scooped Yugi up and stood, turning back around he laid him in the chair. Yugi sighed deeply and relaxed into the chair.

Yami and Zana prepared dinner while the others sat in the living room. They began carrying dinner out to the table once it was prepared. Yugi had woken up, walked into the dining room and took his seat. "Well good evening sleepy head" Yami said walking around Yugi to place a dish on the table.

Yugi smiled and rubbed his eyes sleepily "Good evening Yami."

Yami chuckled and bent down to kiss Yugi on the cheek. Yugi smiled and looked up at Yami, as Yami looked down at him. Yami smiled and bent down, rubbing their noses together. Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami's head, snuggling into Yami's cheek. Yami kissed Yugi's earlobe "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Yugi whispered. Yugi dropped his arms and Yami pulled back enough to kiss Yugi's cheek before going into the kitchen and getting the last dish for dinner. Ty pulled out Zana's chair as she took her seat, and Yami took his seat next to Yugi.

They sat and ate, making small talk. "So, tomorrow is Christmas. You boys better get rested up" Zana said.

Yugi giggled "Boys? Mom, we're twenty -one and -two years old."

Zana sighed "And you'll always be my baby" she said smiling.

Yugi sighed, shook his head and smiled "Fair enough."

They finished their dinner, cleaned up their mess, and headed to bed.

**Me: Okay, I realize that this story may seem a little boring right now. But I'm thinking, slowly. I feel like my brain isn't working right now... XD Not that it was EVER working correctly :P ANYWAY! Until next time guys *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	20. Ch 20: Merry Christmas?

**Me: YAY~! Chapter 20! I am so excited! AND! I'm starting like 3 new stories! :D I'll keep them coming, just for you guys! :) Anyway, IDK everything that I'm doing for this chapter, so I guess we'll find out together :) lol! ^^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) Also, I've noticed it hasn't been posting the line breaks that I insert, so I've gone through and fixed it all, inserting line breaks where they go. I'm sorry if in the past there has been some confusion, but I did NOT know it hadn't been inserting my breaks, I think I've fixed it now though. So if anything is confusing, it's because the damn thing didn't post it...**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 20!**

**Merry Christmas?!**

Yami woke up around six a.m. and left the Motou house. He didn't leave a note, and he didn't leave Yugi a text letting him know where he was going. He just walked out, locked the door behind him, got in his truck, and left.

* * *

Yugi woke up at nine Christmas morning. The first thing he noticed was the cold spot next to him, no longer holding any warmth from Yami's stay. Yugi sat up in bed and his heart felt a ping of pain when he noticed Yami was gone. 'Maybe he went to fix breakfast...' Yugi thought hopefully. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Yugi" Zana greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom. Is Yami down here?"

Zana shook her head, she had a sad look in her eyes. "Yugi, Yami is gone. His truck hasn't been in that parking spot for a while now."

"Wh-What?" Yugi ran over to the window and saw that Yami's truck was gone. "Why would he just leave like that?" Yugi asked himself quietly. Yugi ran upstairs to get his phone. 'Maybe he left me a message...' Yugi felt like his heart was being squeezed when he saw that there wasn't a message on his phone. Tears stung at his eyes, he began looking around for a note, and let the tears fall freely when he realized there wasn't one. He sat in his room and cried for what felt like forever before just curling up on the floor.

* * *

Yugi laid on his bedroom floor for hours, just letting the pain soak in, feeling like laying there forever. "YUGI! COME HERE!" Zana yelled up the stairs.

Yugi got up slowly and dragged himself down the stairs, his sight still blurry from the tears he had cried. He noticed that it was noon now, he'd laid on his floor for three hours. Yugi slowly appeared around the corner and noticed the kitchen smelled like a bakery. He looked up and saw Yami standing in the kitchen, a concerned look on his face for his crying lover. Yugi ran over and wrapped his arms around Yami, sobbing into his chest. "You left without saying anything. You didn't leave a note or anything!" Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you guys" Yami wrapped Yugi up in a tight, but breathable hug. Yami felt like such an ass, he should've left Yugi a note or something. Yugi was squeezing around his rib cage and wasn't planning on letting go or loosening his grip any time soon.

"Y-You sca-red m-me" Yugi hiccuped pulling his head from Yami's chest.

Yami's heart felt like it just got stabbed "I'm so sorry baby. I was trying to get back before you got up. But I ended up fucking up the first batch. So I had to try again."

Yugi raised a brow "Wh-What?"

Yami smiled a small smile before reaching into the box he had brought. He pulled out a plate with waffles on them, the whip cream and strawberries on them. "I brought you guys some waffles, and some cinnamon rolls, and I made doughnuts." Yami put his hand down and wiped away a tear from Yugi's cheek. "You said you liked my waffles, but you also said your favorite breakfast was cinnamon rolls. So wasn't sure which to make..."

Yugi smiled and sniffled one more time before jumping up and attaching his arms around Yami's neck. Yami put the waffles down and wrapped his arms around Yugi's middle as Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's hips. "I was so scared that you left" Yugi mumbled into Yami's shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you guys something too." They all turned to look at Yami and Yugi loosened his grip enough to look Yami in the face. "You guys made me feel welcome here, and so, I wanted to give you guys something in return."

They all smiled "Yami, you are always welcomed here" Zana said happily.

"You make our Yugi happy" Ty said.

"Been a while since we've seen a smile like that on Yugi's face" Solomon agreed.

Yami smiled "This is what I'm talking about. I've never felt more at home anywhere."

Yugi grabbed Yami's collar "And if you ever do something like that again, I will personally kill you."

Yami chuckled "Yes dear."

Yugi smiled "Glad you understand." He wrapped his arms back around Yami's neck and squeezed him once more before letting go to eat the breakfast Yami had made.

"I hope you guys realize, the breakfast, sort of brunch... Is only the first part of the Christmas presents" Yami said smirking. They all looked at him, confusion clear on their faces. "Don't worry, you'll like your presents" Yami said grinning.

Yugi giggled but ate the brunch that had been prepared. The family went in and opened up the presents under the christmas tree. Yugi handed Yami a present and smiled. "I had them get you this." Yami smiled and opened up the present to reveal a new watch. It had a black band and silver outside, the numbers a glittering silver. "I know it's not as nice as the one that you have, but-"

"It's actually a lot better than the one that I own" Yami said cutting Yugi off.

"But, the one you have is gold..." Yugi said looking confused.

"But, the one that I have I bought myself. It holds no sentimental value. This one is from you guys, so it's worth more."

Yugi smiled "Glad you like it Yami."

Yami smiled and wrapped his arm around Yugi "I hope you like my present too."

Yugi raised a brow "What is my present?"

The words that Yugi hated the most came next... "It's a surprise" Yami said smirking.

Yugi groaned "Gah! You always do that!"

Yami chuckled "I know. I have to though."

Once everyone had settled down a little bit Yami had everyone go get dressed for the bitter cold weather outside. Once they had buttoned up and were ready to go Yami came back in the house from warming up his truck. "Okay. Everyone ready for your present?" Yami asked.

The Motou's exchanged glances but nodded anyway. Yami led them all out to the truck, making sure no one fell. Once inside he backed the truck out and went down the road. "Yami? We aren't going to another restraunt are we?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled "No, we're not going to a restraunt."

"Hm..."

"Yugi, quit trying to guess, because you'll never guess it in a million years."

"Um.. A... Hm.. Yep, I give up" Yugi shrugged and looked out the window.

Yami chuckled quietly as he continued down the road. They pulled up in front of another storage unit. "A storage unit Yami?" Yugi asked raising a brow.

"No silly. It's what's IN the storage unit." Yami said putting his truck in park and motioning for everyone to get out. Yami walked over and unlocked the storage unit. "This is where I've been most of the morning" Yami said turning back towards the family before opening up the storage shed. It was a big storage shed, big enough to fit a truck and a car in it comfortably. "I've been working on your present almost four hours, and I'm satisfied with how it turned out." Yami smiled before lifting up the storage door.

The Motou's stood and stared, shocked at their gift. "Yami... A-Are you serious?" Zana asked.

Yami smiled and nodded "Serious as a heart attack."

Inside the storage shed was a baby blue Tahoe. It looked like it was brand new. "I just got it's engine in this morning" Yami said simply, taking off his gloves to show his greasy hands. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and tossed them to Ty "Fire 'er up Ty."

Ty was still in somewhat of a daze but walked in the shed and started up the Tahoe. "It has four wheel drive, so you shouldn't have to worry about sliding anymore. Go ahead and check it out" Yami said. Zana and Solomon went and got in the truck with Ty.

Yugi walked over to stand by Yami "You just made them very happy. You know that right?"

Yami turned to stare into his favorite pair of glittering amethyst eyes. He smiled and nodded "I know. That was my intention."

Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami "Thank you."

"We should move before those guys get carried away" Yami chuckled motioning towards the Tahoe in the shed. Yugi giggled and walked over by the Trail Blazer. Yami motioned Ty out of the shed, helping him so that he didn't hit either of his mirrors.

Zana and Ty hopped out, Solomon was to cold to get back out. Zana ran over and hugged Yami, tears were in her eyes "Thank you so much."

Yami wrapped his arms around her "You're welcome."

"Thank you Yami. We really needed this especially after crashing the car" Ty said.

"I know. That's why I worked on it this morning in negative ten temperatures" Yami chuckled.

Ty and Zana got back in the truck and headed home while Yami and Yugi locked up the storage shed.

"You realize that wasn't your christmas present right?" Yami asked.

"I do now..."

Yami chuckled "Don't worry, I think you're gonna like your present." Yami pulled a red ribbon out of his pocket.

"What's that?"

"You have to wear this. I don't want you to see your present until I'm ready for you to."

Yugi puckered out his lips in a pout, making Yami chuckle "Oh relax. It's just so it remains a surprise until I'm ready for you to know what it is."

Yugi sighed but turned around and allowed Yami to tie the ribbon around his eyes. "No peeking, love" Yami purred in Yugi's ear. Yugi shivered when Yami's breath brushed across his ear. Yami picked Yugi up and put him in the truck. He stood on the step outside of Yugi's door and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi grabbed his face and held him in the kiss, deepening it. Yami was finally able to break away from the kiss and get in the driver's seat. He started driving down the road after getting Yugi buckled into his seat belt. Yami chuckled as the "Are we there yet?" questions began five minutes down the road.

**Me: AND THAT'S WHERE I'M ENDING IT! Bahahahaha! Find out Yugi's surprise next chapter :) lol Sorry, I have to let the suspense build up :D Can you guess what the surprise is? Let's see, I bet that no one guesses what it is. :) No hints :P I just wanna know if you can do it! :) And AS ALWAYS! *waves* Until next time guys! Goodbye! ^^**


	21. Ch 21: Yugi's Surprise

**Me: Okay my fellow followers and favorite-ers :) If you haven't done so already, please take a minute and go check out xfallenangel13x's teaser for our upcoming story Kindered. Fallen did an amazing job! We're both super excited to get this story out, and it will be posted to Fallen's profile, maybe mine later on... :) So, go check out that teaser, I guarantee it'll make you want to read the story :)**

**And now for chapter 21 :D of Universal Love ^^ There is some weird ass music playing to inspire this chapter... So if things get weird, don't get to concerned about it... It's just, the music takes away from writer's block... :D lol So anyway, here we go, to find out what Yugi's Christmas surprise is :)**

**Yugi: WHAT IS IT?!**

**Me: Sorry, I promised Yami I wouldn't tell...**

**Yugi: Then can I at least take off this damn blindfold?**

**Me: Nope, can't do that either...**

**Yugi: Where is Yami anyway?**

**Yami: *Runs in* Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) *runs away***

**Yugi: YAMI! I HEARD YOU! GET BACK HERE! *runs off and smacks into a wall***

**Me: *cringes* OH! Snap! Well, you heard Yami, I don't own it :D lol so here goes chapter 21 :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 21**

**Yugi's Surprise**

Yugi sighed as they continued down the road. He still had no clue what was going on around him due to the red ribbon still covering his eyes. He heard Yami chuckle quietly next to him and turned his head towards him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just look so impatient."

"I am" Yugi sighed turning back towards his window.

"We're almost there baby" Yami reached over and grabbed Yugi's hand.

Yugi smiled and began humming. Sure he wasn't to happy about the blindfold, but he'd do anything for Yami. He knew that Yami was only trying to make him happy, and it made him happy that Yami cared enough to do this.

The truck came to a stop and Yugi heard Yami get out. Since he wasn't sure where they were he didn't move. He heard his door open and someone led him around. It wasn't until the arms wrapped around him that he knew it was Yami. "Are you ready for your surprise?" Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi shivered with excitement and nodded "Yeah, can we get this blindfold off now?" he whispered.

"Patience baby" Yami chuckled "walk with me" Yami pulled him by both his hands and Yugi followed him.

Yugi felt the atmosphere around them change and knew they had just walked into a building. Yami stopped him and walked behind him. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Yami untied Yugi's blindfold and let it drop. Yugi squinted into the sudden light, and blinked, finally able to open his eyes he gasped. "This is my surprise?"

"Do you like it?"

Yugi looked back at the beautiful black friesian mare that was standing in front of him. Her hair was long and curly, her tail dragged the ground and was also curly. The 'feathers' around her hooves were very long and went to the dirt ground. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown. She was a little shorter than Striker was, but she nickered in happiness at the sight of Yugi. "Yami, she's beautiful."

"And she's all yours."

"Really?"

"Yep. I bought her just for you."

"What's her name?"

"What are you naming her?"

Yugi puckered his lips in thought "I think her name should be Beauty. Because she is beautiful."

Yami chuckled "Beauty it is. She's a year and a half old. And I brought us here because this is the only arena big enough for the two of us to ride together."

"The two of us?" Yugi looked at Yami and raised a brow.

Yami chuckled again and pointed to the left where Striker was standing in a stall. "I figured that when you got her you would want to ride her. I also figured your parents would want to be here, so I left a note on the GPS of the truck and they should be getting here any minute."

As if on cue Zana, Ty, and Solomon walked through the door of the big building. Yami bowed and walked away to let Yugi talk to his family. Yami walked into the stall Striker was standing in and saddled him up. He walked out, leaving Striker in the stall, and walked over to Beauty. He saddled her up and got her ready for Yugi to ride. "Okay, can you guys go over that way?" Yami asked pointing to the right of the building.

The four of them nodded and walked over to the right side of the building. Yami walked Beauty over to a post by where they were standing. "Okay, stay here and wait a minute, you know how Striker is when he gets let loose. I'll lead him into the ring and get him settled down before I get you on Beauty" Yami told Yugi. Yugi nodded and the four of them watched Yami open up the gate to ring before going over to Striker's stall.

Yami opened the door and climbed on Striker's back. No sooner than he sat in the saddle Striker ran forward. Yami pulled on the reigns chuckling, leading Striker into the ring. The four family members watched as Striker ran around the ring, slowing down with each lap. "Easy Striker, c'mon boy" Yami pet Strikers neck and gave a gentle tug on the reigns. Striker slowed down and stopped by the Motous. He lifted his head and hung it over the gate of the ring. Yami chuckled "He's a lover." Yami climbed down off Striker and walked out of the gate to get Beauty.

"Okay Yugi, she's a lot easier than Striker. She can get quick, but she can't outrun Striker. So you don't have to worry about her getting away from ya" Yami told Yugi walking over with Beauty. Yugi nodded and allowed Yami to help him up on the saddle. "Ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay, I'll walk her over to the ring, once inside you'll have total control."

"Okay."

Yami led Beauty into the ring and closed the gate before letting go of the reigns. "She's all yours now."

Yugi had become a natural at riding, since the date with Yami, Yugi had rode Striker once by himself (only after Yami had settled him down of course.) He gave Beauty a light kick in the sides and she started walking around the ring. Yami smiled and climbed up on Striker. He kicked Striker lightly in the sides and led him to the center of the ring. He watched as Yugi sped Beauty up to a trot, then eventually to a gallop. Yugi slowed her back down to a trot and grinned. Yami chuckled and shook his head "You look like you're having fun."

"I am, this is fun" Yugi said. He ran his hand up Beauty's neck, feeling her hair. Yugi turned her and walked her to the center to stand next to Striker. "She's so pretty" Yugi said playing with Beauty's hair.

"I'm glad you like her."

"Wow, she looked like she was a lot shorter than Striker, I guess she's only shorter than him by a couple inches."

Yami chuckled "Yeah, she's tall for a mare, they're usually a little bit shorter than that." Yami reached over and patted Beauty's neck. He looked forward and noticed that Striker was rubbing his nose against Beauty's. "I think Striker has a crush, Yugi."

Yugi looked and saw Striker rubbing his nose against Beauty. "Aww, how sweet. Striker you flirt." Striker nickered back at Yugi and pushed his nose against Beauty's cheek.

Yami chuckled and patted Striker's neck "Easy there big boy, let her be here for a while before you go off and do anything crazy." Striker snorted and turned his head away from Beauty, making Yami and Yugi laugh.

"Yami you embarrassed him" Yugi giggled.

"It'll be okay." Yami and Yugi walked the horses over to the gate. Yami climbed down off Striker and opened the gate. He grabbed Beauty and Striker's reigns and led them out. Yami reached out his hand and helped Yugi off of Beauty.

"Where are they going now?" Yugi asked.

Yami pointed over to a trailer that was parked to the right in the other door of the building. "They're headed back to Gozaburo's house."

"Wow, I didn't see that trailer a little bit ago."

Yami chuckled "I promise you, that has been here the whole time."

Yugi held on to Beauty's reigns and led her over to the trailer. He waited outside the trailer for Yami to load up Striker. Yami took off Striker's saddle and put it on the rack inside the trailer. He walked out and took off Beauty's saddle and blanket, hanging it up before walking her into the trailer. He got out blankets from the back of the truck that the trailer was hooked up to and covered the two of them up with them. He walked out of the trailer, shut and latched the doors, and tapped the trailer twice, letting Gozaburo know they were ready to go. The truck and trailer pulled away and headed down the road, back towards Gozaburo's house.

Yami yelped as he was tackled to the ground. "Thank you so much" Yugi giggled as he fell on top of Yami.

Yami chuckled and rubbed his nose against Yugi's "You're welcome. I'm glad that you liked your surprise."

"Where did you get her from?"

"A breeder in the next town over. She has papers and so does Striker. So if one day we decide to breed them their babies are worth a lot of money."

"How much are you talking about?"

"Well, depends on a bunch of different things. Fresians are judged on a bunch of different things, so we'd have to actually see the baby before I could tell you how much."

"Oh."

"Both of them are purebred black Friesians and in great shape. And, well, any offspring from Striker would be doubled in value due to the fact that he's a retired race horse."

"WHAT?! I thought you said that you've had him since he was born."

"I have. I raced him for a year before I moved to the University and then I raced him one more year when I started my job at the University. I ended up having to retire him because I was working to much. Which is why he bolts out of his stall when I let him out."

"Wow. Did he ever win any trophies?"

Yami chuckled "Y-Yeah, he uh, he won a lot of trophies... And a lot of money..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he won at least six races."

"Wow."

Yami shrugged "Who knows, maybe we'll return to the track one day."

Yugi smiled "So, shall we go home and enjoy our vacation?"

Yami chuckled "At least for today."

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders, the five of them walked out of the building and back to the trucks.

* * *

Once home they sat around the living room drinking hot chocolate that Yami had fixed. It had whipped cream and shavings of chocolate on top.

"This is so good Yami" Zana said humming as she took another drink.

Yugi giggled from his spot on Yami's lap. "I'm glad you like it" Yami said smiling. He scooped up whipped cream with his finger and dotted it on Yugi's nose. He chuckled when Yugi looked cross-eyed at the whipped cream that was on his nose.

Yugi shot Yami a playful glare before scooping up whip cream on his own finger and smearing it on Yami's nose. Yami chuckled, leaned in and rubbed their noses together, creating a bigger mess. Zana smiled and Ty cleared his throat. When Yami and Yugi turned to look at Ty he was standing just behind them. They noticed he was holding out his arm, so they followed his arm to his hand and saw he was holding a mistletoe over their heads. "Looks like you two got caught under the mistletoe" Zana giggled.

Yami turned back towards Yugi and saw a pink blush on his cheeks. Yami smiled and placed his hands on either side of Yugi's face. Yugi looked back to Yami and smiled as his blush turned red. Yami chuckled as he brought Yugi in for a kiss. They put their foreheads together once they broke apart. Yami rolled his sleeve down and wiped off Yugi's face before wiping off his own. Yugi turned and sat sideways on Yami's lap, his knees drawn up and his back against the arm of the chair. He laid his head in the crook of Yami's neck, holding his hot chocolate on his stomach, his eyelids lowered as he relaxed. Yami leaned his head over a little and rested his cheek on Yugi's forehead, he put his left arm on Yugi's knees and his right around Yugi's shoulders.

They all sat and watched t.v. for a while, just enjoying the company they gave to each other. Zana had found a recipe book and was cooking dinner on her own tonight. It made Yugi happy, because that meant he didn't have to move from Yami's lap. Yami placed his and Yugi's cups on the stand next to the chair and wrapped Yugi in a hug. Yugi started humming as Yami rocked them back and forth in the chair, his arms wrapped around Yugi's shoulders. The two of them drifted off in the chair after they had all ate dinner.

Zana smiled at the two curled up and sleeping in the chair. She walked upstairs and came back to cover them up with a blanket. She watched as Yugi nuzzled his head into the crook of Yami's neck and Yami nuzzled down into Yugi's hair. She kissed Yugi's right temple and Yami's left temple before going up the stairs to go to bed, smiling when she saw the smiles go across the boys' faces.

**Me: Okay, that's where I'll stop that chapter, because IDK what the hell is going to happen next XD lol There will be one more chapter of them at Yugi's house, then I'll probably time jump to New Year's with it. :) And idk what I'm doing with New Years for them yet XD lol! But, that's where I am with it ^^**

**And a little reminder here, please remember to go to xfallenangel13x's profile (She has reviewed this story quite a few times) check out her story titled teasers and our story-to-be Kindered has a teaser in there. As I said before, she did a WONDERFUL job providing that teaser and summary. I'm so excited to be doing this story with her and I hope that you guys are excited as well! :)**

**And as always *waves* Until next time you guys! Goodbye! :)**


	22. Ch 22: One of Us

**Me: Okay, I have no clue what I'm doing with this story anymore... XD But, when I start writing, ideas come to me, and it's like, I dunno... :) But, I'm working super duper hard on 4 different stories, 2 of which aren't even posted yet, well, the 3rd was mentioned, but it hasn't been posted yet either... XD Anyway, I'm working hard on all of them...**

**Yami: *snickers***

**Me: What are you snickering about?**

**Yami: Oh, nothing... Nevermind...**

**Me: *pulls out tranqulizer gun***

**Yami: O.O' Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO! *Runs away***

**Me: *giggles* on to the story! :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 22**

**One of Us**

Yami and Yugi were upstairs packing their things. They would be leaving to go back home after dinner tonight. They would probably be the only ones there until tomorrow afternoon. They turned when they heard a knock on the door and saw Ty in the doorway. "Hey Yami. You got a minute?"

"Uh, sure" Yami said walking over to Ty.

"Yugi, I'm borrowing your boyfriend."

Yugi chuckled "Okay dad."

Yami and Ty went outside to talk. "Yami, do you feel welcomed here?"

"W-Well yeah."

"Do you like being here?"

"It's the only place that's ever felt like a real home to me."

Ty chuckled "I'm glad you feel that way Yami. So, you're a busy man aren't ya?"

"You could say that" Yami chuckled.

"What is it that you do exactly?"

Yami tucked his hands in his pants pockets as he started talking. "I advise students at the college. I make sure they get where they're supposed to go, that they're at the point they need to be at, and ensure they don't cause any problems for other students."

"Wow. So you're constantly on your toes."

Yami chuckled "Yeah, you could say that. It's definantly a job that you never get much rest."

"So I've heard" Ty said turning and smiling at Yami. Yami smiled back and Ty put his hand on Yami's shoulder "Yami, you make Yugi very happy."

"I try to..."

"And you're doing a good job of it. He hasn't smiled that way in years. And you caused that bright cheerful smile that Yugi wears around everywhere now." Ty sighed before he continued "Yami, I just want you to know, you're welcomed here any time. If you ever need ANYTHING, you just let us know. I don't care if you just need a hug, you call us, and let us know."

Yami's smile brightened "Thanks Ty."

Ty chuckled "I should be the one thanking you. I really like the new truck."

Yami chuckled "I'm glad you like it."

Ty clapped Yami on the shoulder and started walking back towards the house "Take good care of Yugi while he's with you."

"Don't worry, I will."

"I know. I don't think I have to worry about anything."

"Shall we go fix some breakfast?"

Ty chuckled "You can fix breakfast, I'm not trying to kill anyone today."

Yami burst out laughing and shook his head. "Maybe we should leave it to Zana then."

"Great idea" Ty laughed.

Ty walked into the living room and Yami headed upstairs to finish packing with Yugi. He stopped and raised a brow when he didn't see Yugi in the room. Yami let out a yelp when he was tackled to the bed, he turned and was wrapped in Yugi's warm embrace. He chuckled and rubbed his nose against Yugi's, causing Yugi to giggle. "Are you excited to go home tonight baby?"

"Mhm. Can't wait to see everyone tomorrow" Yugi cheered.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi rocked his hips teasingly, causing Yami to moan into the kiss. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you" Yami growled putting his hands on Yugi's bottom and giving it a squeeze.

Yugi giggled and sat up on Yami's hips. He put his hands on Yami's chest and rubbed them up and down, moving Yami's shirt up and down in the process. "I love you" Yugi said bending down and rubbing their noses together, leaving his hands on Yami's chest.

"And I love you" Yami said, he kissed Yugi on the lips before Yugi sat back up. Yami laced his fingers with Yugi's and proped their hands up between them, placing his elbows on the bed.

"Hey Yugi I-" Zana froze once she walked into Yugi's room and saw him on top of Yami "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something."

"Zana. It's fine, we're not doing anything" Yami said chuckling.

She got a better look and saw Yugi was just sitting on Yami and they were holding hands. "Oh, phew. My heart just stopped there for a minute." Yami and Yugi burst out laughing.

"Wow, just wow mom..."

Zana giggled sheepishly "Anyway! I need to know what you want for tonight, I'm headed to the store."

Yugi thought for a moment and snapped his fingers "I want spaghettii with homemade garlic bread."

"Homemade garlic bread?"

"Yeah" Yugi looked over at Yami "I learned how to make it at school" he said winking at Yami who chuckled in return.

"You just need bread, butter, and garlic salt for the garlic bread Zana."

"Thank you Yami. Okay, well I'm outta here" she closed the door as she walked out.

Yami looked at Yugi out of the corner of his eye, his head turned to the right, and narrowed his eyes. Yugi had started rocking his hips against Yami's. "Just so you know, you will be taking care of that."

Yugi grinned innocently "Taking care of what? I'm not doing anything."

Yami turned to face Yugi and growled low in his throat. "I'll show you what you didn't do" he growled flipping Yugi over and landing on top of him. Yami nibbled on Yugi's neck and his ribs, tickling him with each nibble.

"Y-Yam-mi st-sto-op" Yugi giggled. He twisted and turned trying to get away from Yami's playful nibbles, and the tickling torture. Yami chuckled as he continued to tickle the squirming smaller one under him. He decided after a few more minutes of tickling he would have mercy on Yugi and stop. "Oh my gosh..." Yugi panted "I can't breathe."

Yami chuckled "Gimme a kiss" Yami mummbled leaning down and pressing his lips against Yugi's. They started a series of pecks and Yami let Yugi's hands go so he could wrap them around his neck. The pecks turned into deeper kisses with every peck, until they were in an unbreakable lip lock. Unfortunately the need for air rose and they had to break their passionate kiss to breathe. "That was a little more than a kiss" Yami chuckled rubbing his nose against Yugi's.

Yugi smiled and shook his head, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend "You're so silly."

"I know. C'mon, I'm hungry" Yami said turning to get up. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Yugi to get up. Once Yugi scooted to the edge of the bed Yami leaned over and growled into Yugi's neck, making Yugi yelp and fall back on the bed. Yami chuckled and got up running out of the bedroom.

"Oh you are so gonna get it" Yugi threatened as he chased Yami through the house.

Yami ran out the door and into the snow. Yugi came following out giving chase only to be hit in the side by a snowball. When he looked to his left Yami stood there, a smirk on his face, and his eyelids lowered. Yugi started chasing him again, picking up random snowballs and throwing them at Yami. Yami was able to dodge the snowballs and stay ahead of Yugi. Yami turned and ran at Yugi, Yugi put his hand in Yami's face, splattering a snowball on his face as Yami tackled him to the ground. Yami chuckled as he picked up a handful of snow and put down Yugi's shirt, making Yugi yelp and try to wiggle free.

Yami bent down and put his forehead against Yugi's. Yugi stopped his squirming and looked up at Yami, his eyes half-lidded. He smiled up at Yami and Yami smiled back before lowering his eyelids and closing the distance between him and Yugi. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, holding Yami into the kiss. Yami chuckled in his throat and lifted Yugi from the snow, making him let out a squeak into their kiss. They broke away and Yami put Yugi's legs down. They stood there staring at each other lovingly for what felt like forever. Their foreheads were pressed together and Yami would push his nose into Yugi's playfully making Yugi giggle.

The cold winter air finally got to them and they had to go in the house and change.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand that evening and ate their last meal with the family before they loaded everything up and headed home, hugging and wishing everyone goodbye before they left.

* * *

Yami lowered his plow once they got within sight of the school and started plowing out the parking lot. Once they were done with that, Yami grabbed the bags while Yugi went to unlock the door, and the two of them went inside. Yami kicked the door shut gently with his foot and sighed, relaxing back against the door. "It is so good to be-" Yugi slapped the suitcases out of Yami's hands. "Why did you-?"

Yami didn't get to finish his statement because Yugi had pressed himself against Yami and kissed him roughly. Yugi yanked Yami down to his height by his collar. "We have till tomorrow afternoon before those guys get back" he growled, pulling Yami into another rough kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and put his lips against Yami's ear "I suggest you use that time wisely" he whispered before nibbling Yami's earlobe.

Yami went from surprised, to jungle cat in a matter of seconds, and was ready to pounce. He picked Yugi up and tossed him over his shoulder before running up to his room, Yugi laughing the whole way up the stairs.

**Me: Okay, use ur imaginations :) lol! Next chapter will prolly be New Years... Or the one after that... XD Idk :P I'll let ya know when I get to it. And as always *waves* Until next time! Goodbye! :)**


	23. Ch 23: Happy New Year!

**Me: Okay, I've decided to skip to New Years, mostly because it's where I'm at right now :) Happy whatever the hell holiday it is everyone! :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 23**

**Happy New Year!**

We were all together once again, our happy little family. Everyone had made it back safetly and, for that, we were thankful.

_10_

Joey made a resolution to be a braver, better, and more helpful person.

_9_

Marik made a resolution to not blow up as much stuff.

_8_

Bakura made a resolution to not let Marik drag him in to as many crazy antics as he had before. (We all had our doubts.)

_7_

Seto made a resolution to not be so busy, and make more time for everyone.

_6_

Mai and Serenity made a resolution to make more time for each other.

_5_

Ryou made a resolution to be more social, and stop being so shy.

_4_

Malik made a resolution to not be such a party animal, (though that didn't start until AFTER the new year.)

_3_

Duke made a resolution to work harder, get better grades, and graduate college with his friends.

_2_

Tristan made a resolution to get into more activities with his friends (he'd been very busy lately.)

_1_

Yami and Yugi made a resolution to make more dates that ended in long walks on the beach and warm cuddles.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The house cheered as they raised their glasses in the air.

The house was filled with happy chatter, and slurred words from a few of the housemates that were completely wasted. Those house mates; Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Malik and Bakura, were hilarious entertainment for the remaining house guests.

Yami sat in the recliner, his feet kicked up, leaning back, watching t.v, his eyes closed so much that it looked like he was asleep.

Making sure that he wasn't asleep was little Yugi. He walked over and poked his boyfriend's socked feet. Yami opened his eyes a little wider "Yes?"

Yugi smiled at Yami "Just making sure you're awake."

"I'm awake. You wanna sit up here with me?"

"Sure" Yugi chirped as he slid down in the chair and laid his head on Yami's chest.

Yami wrapped his right arm around Yugi and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. "Comfy?"

"Mhm" Yugi hummed, snuggling his head into Yami's chest.

The two of them laid there laughing as their friends began their drunken antics. Marik, Malik, and Bakura ended up sneaking in a firework and "accidentally" set it off in the house. Luckily nothing caught fire to bad, just a curtain, but thanks to Yami's speed and a handy fire extinguisher in the kitchen, the fire was put out in no time.

Yami walked back over and picked Yugi up off the floor where he had landed in Yami's hurry to put out the fire. "Sorry about that love. It was either you on the floor and the fire out or you on my lap and the house burned down."

"Then I'm glad you threw me on the floor" Yugi chuckled taking Yami's hand and standing up.

"You are so silly" Yami chuckled as he pulled Yugi close.

"I know, but you love me" Yugi said quietly as he nuzzled into Yami's chest.

"Indeed I do" Yami said huskily, lifting Yugi's hand to his lips and kissing it.

"You're such a romancer" Yugi whispered as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

"Only for you my love" Yami whispered as he nuzzled Yugi's nose.

Yugi giggled quietly as he tilted his head and kissed Yami on the lips. They sat back down and relaxed into the recliner. Eventually the two lovers drifted off, falling asleep in the recliner. Mai and Serenity fell asleep on the couch next to them, cuddling each other. Marik and Malik ended up in an awkward cuddle on the floor in front of the t.v. Ryou was forced into a cuddle in another chair by -a now passed out- Bakura. Seto fell asleep laid across one of the other chairs, Joey was sitting up in front of him, his head lolled back on Seto's stomach as he passed out. Duke was passed out in an angel type position, Tristan passed out laying sideways over him.

They'd wake up in the morning, half of them only partially aware of what happened last night. As for the two sets of lovers, the female pair was happily cuddled on the couch, snuggled against one another. The male pair was happily snuggled together in the recliner. Yugi under Yami's right arm, Yami's right hand stopped in Yugi's hair from where he'd been running it through Yugi's hair. His left hand, was against Yugi's right hand as their fingers laced together.

School had brought them together, hard times had tested their bond, and love continued to hold them together. True love knew no bounds, they knew that. Though the taller of the two had never known true love or happiness, he was in complete and utter bliss with his love. He knew now what that word meant, and he would continue to listen to his heart, wherever his life took him, he knew he'd make it anywhere, as long as that love continued to be there for him.

**Me: Okay, I think I'm going to do a huge time skip next chapter, because I don't want to run myself deeper into a hole. Plus, I've fallen behind in my stories, and I'm ready to wrap this one up. If you have any questions for me, please go to my profile and click my facebook link, feel free to add me ^^ I made it just for you guys :) Anyway, As always and until next time *waves* Goodbye and Goodnight everyone ^^**


	24. Ch 24: Graduation

**Me: Okay guys, chapter 24! :) Here's HALF of the ending of Universal Love, a gigantic time skip for this story. 2 years to be exact :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 24**

**Graduation**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"And now we'd like to congratulate our graduates this year. But before we do that, we'd like to personally thank and introduce everyone to our Student Advisor. He has been there for all the students to help inform, guide, and protect them from many things. So ladies, gentlemen, parents and students of all ages, Yami Sennen." The audience clapped and cheered for Yami. No one was cheering louder than Yami's house mates though. They had stuck with him through thick and thin, and now they had all graduated with his help.

Yami walked out in a black gown, much like the one the teachers wore, but a red ribbon hung across his shoulders. "Hey there ladies and gentlemen. First off, I'd like to congratulate the graduates of this year." He started, looking over the faces of all graduates. "I know that each one of you have come to ask me for guidance at least once. You guys are an amazing group of students, and I'm proud of each and every one of you. To those of you that still remain students here after this year. I wish you good luck, and hope that you remember everything that I've taught you.

"There comes a time when every bird must leave the nest, and this is my time. I'm resigning my position so that I can get out and see the world. I don't know where I'll end up, no one ever does. But don't ever let that discourage you from chasing your dreams. Even if you don't catch the moon you're aiming for, you'll still be landing among the stars. I wish you good luck, happy times, and peaceful nights. Congratulations everyone." Yami bowed and exited the stage.

He stood at the back of the large room, beside the doors, long enough to see his friends and boyfriend receive their diplomas, then he was gone.

* * *

"Wow, that was amazing!" Duke cheered as the group of friends entered their house.

"Yeah, Yami's speech was amazing" Tristan said.

"I can't believe that he's resigning" Serenity said.

"I know, hey where is Yami anyway?" Mai asked looking around.

"Maybe he's up in his room" Yugi said. He walked upstairs to Yami's room, the door was closed. The others walked upstairs and Yugi knocked on the door. "Yami?" Yugi said quietly as he opened the door.

Everyone's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open. Yami's room was empty of all his belongings, the walls were painted white, and it looked as if no one had ever lived there to begin with. "He... He's gone..." Duke said quietly.

"What's that over there?" Serenity asked pointing to the dresser.

Yugi walked over and picked up the picture frame. "It's a picture of us from the duel monsters tournament." A peice of paper fell to the ground and Yugi picked it up. "He left us a note.." Yugi said, barely able to keep his voice from cracking.

"Wha's it say Yug?" Joey asked.

"'My dearest friends and beautiful lover, I will miss you all very much. I'm not sure where my journey will take me, but I hope to cross paths with you all some day. Marik, you were always a nut case, but I admired your free spirit. Malik, you were always so kind to everyone in a flirtatious way. Bakura, you always were the one to point out the obvious, I appreciate everything that you've done. Ryou, I know now that you were always out to help me get rest when I needed it, so I thank you. Mai, you've always been like a sister to me, I appreciate all you've done. Serenity, you have always been the kindest, sweetest girl I know, keep it up girlie. Duke, you're my best friend dude, and I hope that we meet again someday. Tristan, you're freakin' crazy dude, but keep on goin'. Joey, you're a riot, and a huge help, thanks so much for everything. Seto, you're the only family that was ever willing to give me a chance, thank you so much. Yugi, I will return for you. I've always wanted someone like you, now that I have you, I'll never let you go baby. I will come back, and I expect you to be waiting for me. I love each and every one of you, I will be back, don't worry. Love you guys, Yami.'" A tear fell down Yugi's right cheek as he finished reading.

"Wow, so he's really gone" Duke sighed. Everyone's heads dropped, Yami was gone and he hadn't said goodbye...

Seto's phone rang, he opened it and began laughing. "You guys have to see this."

**Me: Sorry, it's a short chapter, but that's HALF of the end XD Sorry! :P Until next time! *waves* Bye! :) *ducks as tomatoes are thrown***


	25. Ch 25: Final Goodbye

**Me: Can't believe you guys thought I would actually end it like that XD. THIS is the real ending to the Universal Love story :) I really have enjoyed writing this story, I just had to trick you guys with the last update XD. I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) Enjoy the final chapter, Chapter 25 :)**

**Universal Love**

**Chapter 25**

**Final Goodbye**

* * *

Everyone gathered around to look at the picture Seto was just sent. The message read, **Check out my new crib bitches!** Yami was laying on what looked like a couch, flipping the camera off with his tongue out. They all started laughing.

Seto's phone buzzed again, it was another picture from Yami. **Check out my new peeps too!** The message read.

Seto scrolled down and there sat Yami, on a couch with a woman that looked like she was in her fourties, her hair was red and her eyes were a greyish purple. To his right was an old man with grey hair, a black bandana around his hair and purple eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" Yugi yelled.

"What is is Yugi?!" Joey asked.

"THAT'S MY MOM AND GRANDPA!" Yugi yelled a smile breaking across his face. "YAMI IS AT MY HOUSE!"

"WHAT!?" The group yelled.

"C'mon we're going to Yugi's house!" Seto yelled. Seto ran downstairs and called for a limo so they could all ride to the game shop.

While they were waiting Yugi remembered the note Yami had left, just for him. 'I don't know if you've found out or not, but there's a surprise waiting for you back at your house. I love you Yugi, I'll scream it from the mountain tops, I don't give a fuck. I LOVE YUGI MOTOU! haha! Anyway, I'll wait for you to arrive at the game shop, don't take to long ;) Love you always, Yami.' Yugi smiled as he folded the note back up and stuck it in his pocket. 'Yami...'

Yugi ran out and climbed in the limo with the rest of their group.

* * *

They went down the road and pulled up to the game shop twenty minutes later.

They all ran inside and were greeted by Yugi's grandpa. "Hey there everyone."

"Hi grandpa" Yugi said.

"He's in there with your mother" Solomon said pointing towards the living room.

The group ran in to the living room and stopped dead when they saw Yami sitting on the couch talking to Yugi's mom. Yami stopped laughing and turned towards the group of friends. "Surely you guys didn't think that I would've left without saying goodbye... Right?"

"Yami!" Yugi yelled leaping into Yami's arms.

"Hey there sugar" Yami said smirking.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yugi yelled, tears running down his face.

Yami chuckled "I know. It'll be okay though. I did leave you a note saying you had a surprise at the game shop."

"Y-You mean... You're not the surprise?" Yugi asked looking confused.

"Well, as much as I'd love to say that I am, I have something more." Yami reached into his pocket "Don't get the wrong impression of this. This isn't what you think it is." Yami pulled out a black velvet box. Inside the box was a ring with diamonds in it. A big diamond was in the middle while smaller ones were at the sides of that one. "Yugi, this is a promise ring. Well, it's technically an engagement ring, but I want it to be a promise ring."

"I-It's beautiful" Yugi gasped.

"I want you to have it. I wasn't lying about leaving for a while. I just wanna travel the world, head back to Egypt for a little bit, make a name for myself. But, I don't want you to ever think for a minute that I've forgotten about you or don't love you. Because I do. I just have to be more than I am right now before I can take you as mine. I don't want you to be with someone that's just another person Yugi, because you deserve so much more than that. So I'm going out there, I'm going to make a name for myself, and then I'll be back for you."

"Yami... You don't have to be anyone but yourself. Don't you see, I love you for you, not because your family all has names for themselves. Yami, I don't care if your just another somebody, because to me, you're everything I could ever ask for" Yugi said quietly, holding Yami's face.

Yami smiled "I love you Yugi Motou. And I'm not about to let you slip through my fingers." Yugi leaned forward and claimed Yami's lips for a kiss.

The group of friends all cheered, running forward, tackling Yami and Yugi in a group hug as Yugi's mom got up and out of the way. They all laughed and enjoyed each other's company one more day before their own seperate journeys began.

**Me: And that's the end of that :) I hope ya'll enjoyed and, as always, *waves* Until next time you guys ^^ Or at least, the next story :3 **

**Just wanted to let you all know, there will be an eventual sequel to this. It'll have something about Universal in it ^w^ It'll say in the summary that it's the sequel to this story. I'm really busy with other stories at the moment now, including the sequel to Puzzled Blindness. XD So, there will be a sequel to THIS story, it's just not ready yet ^_^**


End file.
